


The Merc, the Mox, and a Bed

by GooseFraba09



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 'Stretching hips', Anal Sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sad and Happy, Seriously lots of smut, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, diD I MENTION SEX, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 59,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooseFraba09/pseuds/GooseFraba09
Summary: Judy Alvarez and Female V [E3 Model] begin a very, very physical relationship prior to Pyramid Song. This fanfic has an actual storyline driving it and will most likely result in an original ending.[Warning]: There is A LOT of explicit material in each chapter, so prepare your loins (and hearts)![Note]: Pictures of Judy and V will be included in each chapter. I've found and kept watermarks to credit original authors/artists and also included my own marked photos.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez & V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 79
Kudos: 282





	1. A NIGHT TO RELEASE TENSION

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: The storyline starts at the beginning of V's journey in NC after the heist.  
> She hasn't met with the VooDoo boys yet or Hellman, so right now, she sees little to no hope of survival.
> 
> I've extended her 'estimated life expectancy' from the game's original diagnosis of '2 weeks' because I... just didn't find that realistic... Like, at all...  
> So, Vik has given her 'a few months' before Silverhand's write-over process has finished.
> 
> At this time, she has already spent 2 months rebuilding her street cred, making acquaintances, and beginning to develop important relationships with main characters, and has helped Judy Alveraz liberate Clouds.
> 
> [EDIT]: Updated photos and made a few grammatical updates.

**CHAPTER ONE: A NIGHT TO RELEASE TENSION**

V yawned while eyeing herself in the mirror after finishing a well-deserved long hot shower. Minus the normal day-to-day bruises and cuts she had on her body, there was a wound that caught her eye; a two-inch gash from a cyberpsycho’s mantis blade on her left rib. 

She winced when she placed her finger on the folded-over skin. "Shit… ‘onna have'ta stitch this one up," she mumbled to herself as she squatted down to browse through the cabinet beneath the sink. After a few minutes of digging, the mercenary pulled out a homemade first aid kit that included a suture kit.

She brought the kit with her as she walked over to her wardrobe. The Merc rummaged through her closet and several drawers for something to lounge in, eventually settling on a baggy Samurai tank top that Johnny Silverhand had pestered her to buy and a pair of soft grey pajama pants. Satisfied with her attire, she headed down to her recessed living room.

"Fuck, I'm so beat…" the mercenary mumbled to herself as she sat down, flicking her TV on to check the news.

**_"...talk about the most exclusive and highly sought-after implant on the market today. Arasaka's Corps Relic…"_ **

She rolled her eyes with a scoff, " _Nova_... can't seem to ever get away from this fuckin' thing. If it ain't the narcissistic jackass poppin' up all the time to bother me and my vision going haywire, it's this…"

**_"...make sure our fair audience is up to speed. Karina, what is the Relic exactly in one word? I'd say… immortality."_ **

The mercenary sarcastically laughed, "How rich. _Immortality_. Right. Yet I'm here, fuckin' dyin'… Jesus, Mr.Hands needs to hurry up n’ call me ‘bout the VooDoo boys, or I’m totally fucked…”

**_"Really? That's right. The Relic allows you to transfer consciousness from a dying person, finding a new home for their souls on a transferable chip. This person--they'll never leave your side. A companion forever with you in your own consciousness."_ **

V popped open the suture kit and pulled out its contents; a needle and wire. She scrunched her brow as she searched for the antiseptic and pain relief that was usually in the kit, but there was none left. She had used all of it up the last time she needed the kit.

She glanced over at the center console in her living room and eyed a bottle of Centzon -- her favorite tequila. 

“Guess that’ll just have to do…” she mumbled as she threaded the needle with the thin wire that would dissolve over the course of a week in her skin. Once she cut the wire to an appropriate length, she knotted the end of the thread on the needle.

**_"Just think a moment at what you're saying. This Relic is an abomination that feeds on human misery! It is an unnatural likeness. Put a golden calf born by false profits. Arasaka speaks of preserving the soul but they can promise nothing more than a heartless, mindless algorithm speaking in voices of the departed…"_ **

She bent over and grabbed the bottle of Centzon. V spun the top off and took a very, _very_ large swig before pouring a long stream of tequila over the needle and wire, sterilizing them both. Then, she lifted her shirt, balling up a good bit of fabric, and placed it in her mouth, biting down hard. 

The dark-haired mercenary proceeded to pour a bit of vodka on her gash as she groaned with excruciating pain into her shirt.

**_"What's more, this technology is just another tool in coercion and corruption. Only the wealthy or powerful elite will have access to this Relic. They will pay any price in exchange for a chance of this so-called immortality well."_ **

It took a while for the stinging to stop before she could pinch together the folds of skin and begun her stitching.

“ _Ommfffpphhhh…_ ” she growled lowly into her shirt each time the needle pierced through her skin. 

**_"That is true that Arasaka Corp has specifically limited the Relic to those of higher status."_ **

After several minutes of yelling muffled profanities into her now saliva-soaked tanktop, V finished suturing and tied off the end of the wire. She chupsed as she lowered her shirt back down and quickly grabbed the bottle of Centzon again, gulping down another mouthful to help numb the pain. 

The Merc clicked the TV off as she glanced over at her digital bay window clock; 11:27PM. 

She was exhausted from the day’s activities; First she had received non-stop calls from Wakako in the early morning to complete a few contracts. Afterward, she rushed to Heywood to help an old choom with his marital problems around noon, and then she had a drag race to compete in with her friend Claire in the late afternoon which lasted until the early evening. The mercenary had wanted to throw in the towel and head home after the race, but Regina called and mentioned a cyberpsycho citing that needed immediate attention which resulted in her now throbbing stitches.

V leaned her head back on the couch and released a long-drawn-out sigh. She stared at the ceiling as she let her mind wander. 

First, she thought about the contracts she had lined up in her tracker -- which ones were of the highest priority, which ones were the most lethal and risky, and which ones paid the most eddies. Then, she thought about the quickest route to take in-between jobs to ensure that she spent her _time_ efficiently. 

Then she thought about _time_. 

She thought about how there _wasn't enough of it_ and how she was _quickly running out of it._

Her chest immediately felt heavy, as if someone were stacking cement blocks on her, expecting The Merc to continue breathing as they added more and more weight.

V clenched her jaw and swallowed as her mind began to race through _shoulda coulda wouldas_. 

How she _shouldn't_ have ever considered doing the heist -- she knew it was too risky from the start but she and Jackie were too gonk and blind by the false promise of fame and fortune. She thought about the things she _could've_ done differently to change everything that had happened. Every mistake she felt like she had made.

Then, V thought about ** _Judy_** and how she _would've_ most likely pursued the woman romantically had circumstances been different.

The mercenary thought about the time she had spent over the past few weeks with the feisty tattooed Mox. First, she spent a couple of days hunting down the braindance technician's best friend, Evelyn. She smiled fondly as she thought about how well she and Judy worked together as a team to track and locate the missing Cloud's doll, saving her from the Death Heads XBD den.

Then she thought about how humane and compassionate the hard-edged techie was when they finally found Evelyn. V hadn’t expected to see such a tender and gentle nurturing side to Judy, but the techie exposed this part of her personality while she watched over her friend, trying desperately to nurse the Doll back to health for a couple of weeks.

The Merc chuckled softly as she thought about the way the Mox smiled at her when she stopped by her apartment a few times to drop off food, knowing that the braindance techie hadn't once stepped out of her apartment.

Then she frowned as she recalled Evelyn's suicide. 

The way Judy sounded over the holo when she set off the alarm had sent chills down V's spine causing The Merc to drop everything and immediately rush to the Mox's apartment to console her. Though much to Silverhand's annoyance, V had stayed the entire evening to help Judy through dealing with the unsympathetic NCPD officers as they collected the deceased Doll's body. She also stayed to help clean up Judy's bathroom and bedsheets from the caked-on blood. 

Then at the end of it all, Judy asked to be alone. 

V understood Judy’s need for space to process things and she also understood that a tragic loss like that was very hard to deal with. The mercenary was still trying to deal with Jackie's death and struggled with it every day. However, Judy's tragic event occurred within her **_own home_** where she was surrounded with daily reminders of what occurred. 

Ultimately, before she left the techie that evening, V gave Judy her address of the Megabuilding in case the tattooed Mox needed a place to escape or a place where she could feel safe and talk to someone. 

Judy never used the offer.

Then another soft smile emerged on her face as she remembered Judy calling her later, passionate about doing something to avenge her friend -- to make sure that Evelyn’s death meant _something_. 

V found it amusing that Judy claimed that she wasn't a people person, but the mercenary saw how much the techie cared about people and wanted to help them. Judy had a good and pure heart -- something almost no one in Night City had.

Her chest felt heavy again as she thought about how everything _suddenly seemed to have ended_. 

V had felt a deep personal connection with Judy as she spent so much time with the techie over the course of several weeks and had fantasized about their friendship escalating to something more. However, it all instantly washed down the drain when Maiko Maeda attempted to trick everyone.

She clenched her teeth again as she recalled the incident -- Maiko tried to take advantage of Judy's work by attempting to weasel herself into becoming the manager of the Clouds brothel. Her stunt almost got the mercenary killed as the Tyger Claw leaders opened fire on her as Maiko stood back, watching the scene unfold.

Then as the mercenary narrowly avoided a second flatline, Maiko activated her doll chip and gunned after V with a katana blade. 

Tom, a friend of Judy’s who also works at Clouds, had already kicked the mercenary's ass in hand-to-hand combat, so a pissed-off Cloud's doll with a katana was no walk in the park for V to nonlethally take-down. She had tried her hardest to talk sense into her attacker, but once the chip was activated, it couldn't be deactivated until its target was killed. 

Ultimately, V ended up walking out alive.

Then way Judy looked at her when she found out Maiko had been killed was worse than 500 pissed-off, combat chip-enabled Dolls attacking V at once. The shock and disappointment in the Mox’s eyes were already difficult for the mercenary to handle, but what the techie said afterward was almost soul-killing. 

Judy said she needed a lot of time to process things, _alone_. With a major emphasis on the word **_alone_**. 

It had been over a week since she last spoke to Judy.

 _"Geez, stop moping around 'bout that bitchy braindance chick. Good riddance I say. Told you she was a problem since day one but you wouldn't fuckin’ listen. You never listen. You wasted so much time helping her, and for what? Didn't even make an eddy off her. Shit, she could've at least put out a little, but she couldn't even do that. Take it from me, that crazy chick is a 6 outta 10, at best. You can do better,"_ the digitized Rockstar scoffed as he appeared on the other side of the couch, smoking as he lectured her.

V sighed as she slowly lifted up her head and rolled her eyes. As she looked over at her construct smoking, she suddenly craved a cigarette.

She had never smoked before all the recent events, but now she found herself smoking on several occasions. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of Silverhand overwriting her mind and influencing her choices or if it was because a lot of fucked up shit kept happening to her.

But there was one thing she knew; She needed a smoke. And she needed one now.

"Fuck you, Johnny," she growled as she grabbed Evelyn's metal cigarette tin from her console, popping it open and grabbing a cigarette.

 _"Why fuck me? Fuck you. Why are you even thinkin' about her? You and your… fuckin' hormones. I can't take this shit. Feelin' all sorry for ourselves about nothin',"_ he quipped as he continued to smoke.

"First, Judy isn't a bitch, so don't call her that. Second, she's been through some shit -- like a _lot of shit_. She needed help, so I helped her. Didn't want eddies from her. Frankly, don't think I could care less 'bout the fuckin' eddies. Helped 'cause I wanted to. Helped ‘cause I wanted to do it for her -- I care about her. And from where I stand, that means I didn't waste any time," V responded as she lit her cigarette and took a puff.

 _"Jesus Christ. Then holo her, go to her place and give her a good railin' so you stop feelin' like a cast out piece of scopshit. Do something instead of nothing. You've been moping around all week, V,"_ Silverhand growled as he gestured toward the door.

"No. Not reachin’ out to her. She said she wanted space. I'm not gonna bother her. And besides... I think the distance is for the better," V responded as she continued smoking.

Johnny raised his brow as he doused his cigarette, _"Why is it for the better?"_

The mercenary signed as she took another puff, "Uhm…. ‘cause I'm a fuckin' tickin’ time bomb? If I spent more time with her... I'd… I'd want to be _more than friends_. That's selfish of me. Would lead to nothin' but disappointment and… just, look. I just don't want to hurt her. She's been hurt enough."

###### 

Judy approached the apartment.

She stared at the dark grey door, trying to build up her courage.

The techie closed her eyes as she recited what she wanted to say in her head. She wanted to apologize to the mercenary for her reaction after the Cloud's liberation fiasco -- she was shocked by the way things panned out and needed to review everyone's braindance footage of the events so she could get an understanding of what happened. 

Ultimately, she was horrified to see what V was put through by her cold and heartless bitch of an ex-output who had triggered her combat chip to attack the merc, forcing V to defend herself. In the end, Maiko was responsible for losing her own life -- not V. 

Judy was convinced that her ex-output had planned to harm the mercenary ever since they met, purely based on jealousy. She had dumped the wanna-be corpo Doll about a year ago and remained distant despite Maiko's continuous advances. She sent Judy emails, flicked her messages, and even tried holoing on occasion. 

Ever since the three met in the Doll's office at Clouds, Maiko seemed aggressive toward V. She even emailed Judy, warning her to stay back and ensure the mercenary took charge in the front lines where it was the most dangerous -- right where Maiko had placed her trap. 

The tattooed Mox was furious at herself for taking her ex-outputs advice. Instead of escorting V up to Hiromi Sato’s condo, she stayed back to _monitor_.

Judy’s hand trembled as her nerves were getting the best of her. She was also planning to ask the mercenary something after apologizing.

Before any of this had happened, she had decided a couple of weeks prior that she wanted to ask the mercenary out on a very special date -- something the techie had never done with anyone ever before. A date to visit her flooded hometown so she could open up, be raw and vulnerable for the first time for someone. 

She trusted V, and this trust blossomed once Judy observed how V treated Evelyn. 

The mercenary was gentle -- She waited for Judy’s exact instructions when they disconnected the Doll from the XBD scrolling equipment and carried Ev’s body carefully as they ran back to the techie’s van. Then, when The Merc thought she was alone in the bedroom with Evelyn, Judy observed how V spoke softly to the Doll. She didn’t press for questions and instead, placed a tender hand on Evelyn’s shoulder and asked if she needed anything or if she could do anything for her.

That’s when Judy knew V was someone special. That’s when the Mox knew she wanted to pursue the Merc.

Then when Evelyn died, V was the first-person Judy thought of -- the first person she wanted by her side. The mercenary did not disappoint as she rushed to the apartment to be the techie's rock when she needed someone to lean on. Then the Merc was there again every time the Mox reached to her for help. 

Judy knew she wanted to evolve their friendship into something more, but she wasn't sure how V felt about her, or if the mercenary already had an output.

She smiled to herself as she recalled V happily stuffing her face with pizza one evening at her apartment when the techie called together the Clouds liberation meeting to showcase her combat-chip.

Judy had actually planned that evening to invite the mercenary to sleepover in hopes that it would lead to _something more_ , but V ended up not feeling well and the techie spent the evening taking care of her. The Mox sat next to The Merc, rubbing her back as she fell asleep on the couch. Then she made sure that V was comfortable by placing a warm blanket over her and lightly lifted her head, placing a pillow underneath. She sat with her for a while, watching over the mercenary to ensure she was safe and comfortable. 

Then the following morning, when she stepped out into her living room, she saw that V was still in a deep sleep. Judy recalled how she felt when she saw the sleeping mercenary; she really liked waking up knowing that V was nearby -- like a partner was there and the techie was no longer alone in Night City. Judy then quietly left her apartment and went for a walk to pick up breakfast sandwiches and coffee, hoping V would be awake by the time she came back so they could chat, but upon her return, the mercenary was still snoozing. Judy chuckled to herself as she left V’s food on the counter and flicked a few cute messages.

Judy opened her eyes as she pulled out a cigarette, quickly lighting it and taking a puff, "Alright _chica_ , just knock. Juuust… _knock on her door_. It's late but she usually flicks at this time… if she isn't here, just go back home… _you can do this_ ," she whispered to herself. She took in a deep breath, holding it as she looked down at her attire.

She had changed her clothes from the normal overalls she wore in a basement where no one ever saw her, to skin-tight low cut pants, showing off her flat stomach. She also wore a different tank that was torn at the top to show off more cleavage and a comfortable jacket that kept her warm.

Judy exhaled as she looked at the door and lifted a fist. As she was about to knock, she heard a voice from the other side. 

_"Fuck you, Johnny,"_ she heard a muffled voice. The techie quickly lowered her hand and stood still, "Johnny?" she mumbled under her breath.

 _"First, Judy isn't a bitch, so don't call her that...,"_ she heard The Merc say in a raised voice. She smiled and chuckled to herself, "Well, I mean... I _can definitely_ be a bitch sometimes.”

 _"...Second, she's been through some shit -- like, a lot of shit. She needed help, so I helped her. Didn't want eddies from her. Frankly, don't think I could care less 'bout the fuckin' eddies,"_ The Merc continued to say in a stern voice. Judy continued smiling to herself as she remembered their conversation the night V slept over. The techie offered to pay the mercenary her contract fee, but V refused the money and told Judy that she was happy to help.

 _"...Helped 'cause I wanted to. Helped because I wanted to do it for her -- I care about her. And from where I stand, that means I didn't waste any time,"_ The Merc said slower and much softer. Judy's brow pinched together with fondness as her smile grew larger. 

She took another puff from her cigarette and noticed movement in the corner of her eye. 

She turned and saw other residents staring at her, as she had been standing in front of the door for a while, mumbling, and smiling to herself. Judy immediately glared and gestured at them as to say ' _mind your own fucking business, idiotas'._ She immediately turned back toward the door and continued listening.

 _"...No. Not reachin’ out to her. She said she wanted space. I'm not gonna bother her. And… besides. I think the distance is for the better...,"_ The Merc said with a sigh. The Mox's brow scrunched again, but this time, it was from confusion as she frowned and tilted her head. 

"The distance is for the better?" she mouthed to herself trying to understand what V meant. 

There was a moment of silence before the mercenary let out a long sigh, _"Uhm... Because I'm a fuckin' tickin’ time bomb? If I spent more time with her, I'd… I'd want to be more than friends. That's selfish of me. Would lead to nothin' but disappointment and… just, look. I just don't want to hurt her. She's been hurt enough."_

Judy stood frozen. 

She didn't know whether to smile or frown. She was ecstatic that she just received confirmation that the mercenary was interested in moving forward with their relationship, but confused and hurt why The Merc wanted to have distance between them. 

The Mox shook her head as she drew in the last puff from her cigarette before flicking it toward the ground. Her hand rose to the door. 

She wanted answers. She wanted V.

###### 

A knock sounded.

V and Johnny quickly turned their heads toward the door. "The hell could that be?" The mercenary mumbled as she slowly stood up from her seat. 

Silverhand shrugged as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the couch, _"Dunno. Usually knocks this late mean one of two things._ ** _Gonna get offed_** _or gonna_ ** _get your rocks off._** _"_

The mercenary rolled her eyes as she headed into her weapons room. She grabbed a handgun with a silencer attachment and cocked back the chamber to check that she had non-lethal rounds loaded. _"_ Alright... let's do this… _"_ she yawned as she exited the room. 

She clicked the safety off and held the gun toward the entrance, ready to fire if needed. She pressed a panel nearby which unlocked and activated the door's sliding mechanism. 

As it opened, she stepped forward with her gun aimed toward a figure that appeared.

"Hands up ‘fore I inject lead into your fa---- ** _JUDY_**?!" V's jaw dropped as she saw the tattooed Mox eyeing the gun with a glare before she sucked her teeth and slowly moved her pissed-off stare directly at the mercenary. 

V quickly placed the safety back on and sat the handgun on a nearby shelf before looking out the door again, "S-shit dude, you _scared me_. Could've accidentally hurt you."

 _"Huh, funny... I still can't tell if you're gonna get_ ** _offed_** _or gonna get your_ ** _rocks off_** _,"_ Silverhand said as he lowered his glasses and stared. V turned her head and glared at the couch, squinting as she thought the sentence, " ** _Delta_** **. Seriously.** "

"You, uhm... Gonna invite me'n or just keep lookin' at your couch?" Judy asked as she folded her arms and stared at V. 

The mercenary immediately looked back at the techie, then back toward Silverhand who gave her a cocky smirk, and then back at Judy again. She took a large step to the side and gestured inward, “Come in.”

Judy stepped inside. She pursed her lips as her eyes danced around curiously, scanning the room, taking note of how meticulously clean V seemed to keep her home.

"Erm… Hi?" V asked as she stared at Judy. 

" _Hola_ ," the Mox responded as she continued to scan around. 

"Uhhh… erm… y-you wanna siddown?" The Merc hesitantly asked as she raised a brow and made a miniature gesture toward the couch. 

"Sure," the techie said as she walked forward, not looking at the confused mercenary. Judy walked toward the recessed living room, stepped down, and found a spot to sit which was directly on top of Silverhand. 

The digital engram quickly scrambled off the couch and glared at the tattooed Mox before he sat back down elsewhere. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it while continuing to hold his glare.

V snickered under her breath as she watched the interaction, "Would you, uhm, like a drink? Or, snack? Or somethin'?" 

"Could I bum a cig?" Judy asked as she finally looked at V. 

She felt electricity zap through her body as her heart stopped when her eyes met Judy's, "Er, y-yeah. Console in front of you. You'll recognize the case." 

Judy looked down and immediately identified the familiar object, "... _Evie's case_ … you kept it." She smiled softly as she reached down, inspecting it before opening it for a cigarette. V nodded as she approached the living room, "Mhm. Yeah. I did."

The techie pulled out a cigarette for herself before gesturing the case toward the mercenary, seeing if she also wanted one. The Merc grabbed the tin and pulled a cigarette for herself as she sat down several cushions away from the Mox. 

Judy cocked a brow as she watched V sit-down. She reached into her jacket pocket for her personalized ' _The Mox_ ' lighter but paused for a few moments once she held the small metal object. She dropped the lighter back down into her pocket and retracted her hand.

"Could you light me?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head as she looked at the mercenary.

V glanced over at Judy as she felt another bolt of electricity strike her. She nodded, "Y-yeah. Sure" 

As she grabbed the lighter from her console, Judy took the opportunity to slide herself over on the couch, positioning herself directly next to the mercenary. V immediately felt her face begin to flush as she watched Judy slowly place her cigarette delicately in her mouth before leaning in a little forward, ready for her cigarette to be lit. The Merc gulped as she flicked the lighter and slowly brought the flame closer, cupping it with her other hand.

She felt more pings of electricity as she saw Judy closely watching her, slowly batting her lashes. Once V lit the techie’s cigarette, she quickly pulled away and fumbled nervously to light her own. When she was finally successful, she tossed the lighter back onto the console as she leaned against the couch and took a very long drag from her smoke.

 _"Heh… I see..."_ she heard the Rocker chuckle. V’s eyes slowly scanned toward him as she glared and clenched her jaw. _"Gonna be_ ** _‘rocks off’._** _.. Got it. Gonna delta."_ And like that, he was gone.

" _Ahem_ …" Judy lightly cleared her throat. 

V blinked and turned her head back toward her guest. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a tint of pink developing on the techie's cheeks as they looked at each other. 

Judy broke eye contact and looked at the cig in her hand, "So, uhm… V…" 

"Y-yeah?..." The Merc asked as she continued to stare.

"I, uhm…" the tattooed Mox cleared her throat again before taking in a deep inhale, holding it in for a second, and slowly blew it out. "I, uhm… well… I came here to, uh... _apologize_... to you." She said as she played with the cigarette in her hand.

V immediately laughed, "Well _shit_ , didn't know it was that hard for you to apologize to someone. That looked like it almost hurt. You pop a vessel?" 

The techie immediately shot a glare at The Merc who wore a goofy smile. As she saw V’s face, her glare began to transform into a smile, and then she voiced a small laugh. V cleared her throat, "B-but, uhm. N-no, seriously, Judy. You have nothing to apolo----" 

Judy reflexed and quickly placed her hand on V's thigh, " _No_. No, V. I do. I really need to apologize to you." She stared at V with her brow gently squeezed as she wore a small frown on her face. V immediately clenched her jaw as she stared back. Then they both quickly glanced down at Judy's hand. 

Instead of recoiling back, Judy kept her hand on V’s thigh and slid it a bit closer, gently squeezing the merc's leg. The Mox looked down at her cigarette, "I… I think I messed up, V." 

The mercenary stared, completely motionless as she felt the Mox's hand. Judy took a moment to gather her thoughts, "I totally overreacted at Clouds. I, uhm... I felt really overwhelmed with everything that happened… folded into myself there for a bit as I analyzed some stuff." 

V slowly nodded, though Judy couldn't see it. 

The techie took a drag from her cigarette as she continued to piece together her words, "I watched the recordings. Replayed everything that had happened. You had…" she sighed and shook her head, "V, I…" 

She looked up at the mercenary and stared into her eyes. V felt herself immediately hold in her breath as she stared back, still frozen in place. She watched Judy's eyes move down to her lips for a brief second before flashing back up and reconnecting their stare, "... V, I put you in that position. That really shitty situation." Judy turned away again and looked at her cigarette. 

V quickly exhaled and controlled her breathing, "Judy, you didn---" 

" _Por favor, deja de hablar_ ," the techie quickly snapped. The Merc had no idea what was just said, but she fell quiet. 

"I should have _known_. I should have known what Maiko was planning. She did this shit when we were together. Manipulate people, twist 'em up, use 'em… used me... _la perra_ ," she growled. 

The mercenary's face scrunched with distaste as a frown encroached on her lips. 

"Pretty sure she set that all up the moment we stepped foot in her office. Calculating how she could use us. And, V... In the end, I risked you. I put you in a dangerous situation because I blindly trusted someone I never should have trusted. I… fuck… " Judy let out a deep sigh, "So then afterward… after I had already _royally_ fucked up, _soy un maldito idiota_ , I made an even dumber mistake."

V slowly raised an eyebrow as she puffed on her cigarette. 

Judy turned her head back and looked at the mercenary again, "V, I pushed you away. I hid myself to process alone and ended up closing myself in which… pushed you out…" 

The techie scooted herself a bit closer to the mercenary, lightly pressing her thigh up against V’s. She began to slowly slide her hand up V's thigh, causing the mercenary to completely freeze up again.

“V… I, what I’m _tryin’ to say is_ that… I don’t ever want to push you away again. I, uhm…” She swallowed as her eyes traveled down to V’s lips again. Her breath shook slightly as her gaze transfixed on that location, “...I want to be... _closer to you_ … Not further away.” She looked back into V’s eyes as her eyebrows softly scrunched together. 

Goosebumps quickly spread across V’s body as her heart began to race, “Judy, I… I w-want…” 

Silence befell them as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes. V felt herself automatically begin to lean in and as Judy saw, a small gasp escaped her mouth before she closed her eyes and began leaning in as well.

Their lips were close as they hovered for a moment. V could feel Judy’s breath brush against her mouth.

An overwhelming thick shadow of guilt cast over the mercenary as she quickly analyzed what was happening. _It's late, I'm not thinking straight. I don't want to hurt her. I can't. I can't do that to her. I won't… I refuse to let this happen… ugh, but fuck, she's… so fuckin’ hot… and her lip---NO! N-no! STOP!_ She thought to herself.

V quickly moved her head to the side as she pulled Judy into a hug. 

The techie instantly opened her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she felt the mercenary avoid her advance, but hugged back anyway. 

" _Alveraaaaz_! We're totally cool, dude!… Like, really! I don't feel like you pushed me away. Nuh-uh, nope! I understand everything you’re going through, and we’re fine!," V continued to panic as she stared down at the couch, blinking rapidly trying to figure out what to do or say next. 

The techie squinted her eyes in absolute confusion as she tried to understand what was going on and figure out why the hell V just addressed her by her last name.

Judy immediately pulled back from the hug as her brows remained cinched together while she stared with concern at the mercenary. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it gently against the woman’s chest, "V… you know if you ever need anything, I'm… I’m here for you, right? Always…" 

V stared back and quickly nodded, "Ahuh... Y-yeah. I know." 

Judy continued to stare, "Like, you can tell me if… anything is _bothering you_ … or if _something is wrong_ …"

The Merc gulped as she continued to stare, "Uhm… y-yeah… Yeah, I know…" The Mox squinted her eyes again as she lowered her hand, pausing as another awkward silence rose.

"V…?" Judy asked as she continued her confused stare. 

The Merc raised an eyebrow as her response answer. 

"... V, do you want me to leave?" The techie asked softly as she continued to watch the mercenary. 

"No!" V suddenly blurted as she placed her hand on Judy's thigh with such swiftness, Judy felt a breeze brush past her.

The mercenary’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth.

Judy slowly looked down at the merc's hand on her thigh. 

V quickly recoiled away, "I, _heh_. I m-meant… uhm, It’s _really late_ … like, _totally past my bedtime_. I dunno about you, but I'm exhausted. You're more than welcome t-to, uhm... stay the night? You can take my bed. I don't mind, r-really - I'll crash on the couch," V cleared her throat as she finished her spiel.

The techie slowly lifted her head, continuing to wear a mask of confusion. Judy folded her arms as she tilted her head, her facial expression now becoming quizzical as her curiosity rose. She lowered her voice, "Do you… _want me_... to stay over?" The techie asked, with a border-lined seductive tone.

She watched the mercenary closely for her answer. However, she wasn't searching for a verbal answer. She was looking for the mercenary's body to betray her.

Judy's eyes jumped down to V's throat which engaged in a soft clearing and gulp. Then she felt V's legs shift as they squeezed together for a moment before relaxing. Next, she saw the Merc's lips partially separate and her nose slightly flared as she exhaled. Last, but not least, the telltale sign Judy was on the hunt for was...

The small goosebumps were beginning to trickle down V's neck, over her shoulders, and down her arms.

"If… _you_ want to…?" V responded softly. 

A small grin formed on Judy's lips. She had received her answer long before V had spoken. 

"Do you mind if I… took a _shower_?" Judy asked softly as she scooted in even closer. Her entire side pressed up against the mercenary’s and she began to lean in toward V’s personal space. She flitted her lashes while she stared into V’s eyes and slowly placed her hand back onto the mercenary’s chest.

V shivered as she watched and felt Judy, "Y-y-yeah. Of c-course. _Yo casa es la casa_ , I think? I… dunno what I just said. I'm _terrible_ at Spanish. My choom always laughed at me… _heh_..." 

Judy's eyes glance down toward V’s lips, "You're cute… It’s… _mi casa es tu casa_." 

V felt her heart flutter as she heard Judy speak Spanish – something she always found _extremely attractive_ about the tattooed Mox. 

She tilted her head slightly to the side, her hair draping partially away from her face, as she looked into V’s eyes again. Her hand began to slide upwards, trailing her fingers lightly against the merc’s neck. 

The mercenary’s cheeks began to quickly flush red as she watched the way Judy was looking at her. 

She could feel V tighten herself under her touch. Judy then bit a small portion of her bottom lip as she lightly cupped her hand on the merc's jaw and stroked her cheek with her thumb, "Hmmm… V, your cheeks are flushed… _Why’s that_?" 

V cleared her throat as she quickly grabbed the techie’s hand and lowered it as she pushed herself up from the couch, "It's uhm, heh - It's gettin’… sorta _hot in here_ , ain’t it?… AC must be acting up, or somethin’. Uh, I'll go check it while you shower… Uhm, the bathroom is this way," The Merc gestured the Mox to follow.

Judy cocked a brow as she watched V. She lifted her hand up, palm down, toward her host and cleared her throat.

The Merc looked down at the techie’s hand and then back up at the techie. 

Judy wiggled her fingers, ever so slightly, urging V to hurry up and grab her hand.

V squinted and cleared her throat as she lightly grabbed Judy’s hand and assisted her from the count.

Their hands remained connected as V guided Judy toward the bathroom, "So, uhm. I literally just got out before you had shown up… so, water should still be nice n’ toasty,” V said with a nervous smile. She released the Mox's hand and took a step back, gesturing for her to proceed forward. 

Judy’s eyes narrowed slightly as she bit the bottom of her lip for a moment, “So… you’re tellin’ me if I had _dropped by twenty minutes earlier_ , I would’ve walked in’ on you _showerin’_?” She playfully snapped her finger, “ _Daammnn_ … Missed opportunity.” 

The mercenary anxiously chuckled in response, not knowing how else to react.

Judy chuckled and remained next to The Merc even though V had motioned for her to go into the shower. She kept her eyes on the nervous mercenary as she rolled her shoulders back, slipping off her jacket. The techie grabbed ahold of it before it fell to the floor and handed it to The Merc. 

V blinked in confusion as she took the jacket from Judy's hands.

Then, the mercenary felt her breath escape her as she watched Judy place her thumbs behind the waistline of her pants. The techie took her time, swiveling her hips back and forth as she pulled downwards - Her pants slid down like thick, sweet, delicious honey dripping from an enchanting Latina Mox shaped jar. 

V chewed the inside of her mouth as Judy's pants passed halfway down her hips, exposing thin, black underwear. She quickly averted her eyes as she felt herself wanting to lose absolute control and ravage the woman who was clearly teasing her, but she reminded herself of the pain they'd both feel if she allowed them to step over the veil that separated their friendship from something more. 

She felt additional weight applied in her hand; She now held Judy's pants.

Her eyes closed as she continued to forcefully remind herself of the hardship she would put Judy through. The loss and grief the techie would endure if they became romantically involved - getting close to someone just to lose them in a blink of the eye.

Additional weight was added to her hand; She assumed she was now holding Judy’s undergarments and the woman was now… fully nude.

V quickly told herself that the tattooed Mox should be searching for someone else – someone else that would be there for her. The idea was painful as she felt a sharp ache in her chest, but she cared for Judy and would rather see her happy with someone else than her hurting the techie.

She sighed with relief as she heard the shower water turn on. The water began to flow like a heavy rainstorm, much like what she felt in her chest. V turned herself away from the bathroom and opened her eyes as she laid Judy's belongings on her office chair before proceeding to her wardrobe.

Judy had closely watched the mercenary's expressions. She knew the woman was fighting something - something powerful and painful. The techie thought to herself as she stood silently in the shower. What could the mercenary be hiding from her? As long as she had known V, albeit only about two months, the mercenary was very straightforward and never withheld her punches.

"V?..." Judy called from the shower.

"Hmmm?" She heard a hesitant response from the other side of the apartment. "Y’know, I didn't take you as the type to shy away and hide. Thought you were straightforward," Judy called out with a sigh as she grabbed a soap bar and began cleaning her body. 

"Uh… What’re you talkin’ about? I’m very straightforward," The Merc responded with more confidence in her voice than previously.

"I'm not stupid, V. Don't bullshit me. Somethin’s goin’ on with you. It's written all over your face, and you’re hiding whatever it is from me," Judy snapped back as she continued washing her body. 

There was silence. 

"I'm assuming you don't have spare clothes. You fine wearing my stuff?" The mercenary finally responded.

Judy placed her hand against the shower wall and hung her head with a sigh, "…Yeah, sure... Thanks.” The techie placed the bar of soap back and continued to stand under the hot water, thinking to herself. She heard rustling behind her and quickly looked up. The Mox saw The Merc hanging up a fresh towel and placing a stack of clothing down near the sink.

The mercenary faced away from the shower, giving the techie her privacy, "When you're finished, I'll be on the couch waiting. You can ask me whatever you feel that you need to ask me. Not tryin’ to hide anythin’ from you, Judy. That has never, ever been my intention."

She raised her brow, "Why can't I ask you now?" She squinted as she waited for a reply. 

"Uhm… figured it’d be better if we were face to face? But, if you wanna ask me from the shower… No one is stopping you," the mercenary responded, her voice now floating in from the office, "Also, I'm gonna make myself some coffee. Want some?"

"Mmm, that sounds nice," Judy purred happily from the shower as she reached for a bottle of shampoo. She stared at it for a moment before popping off the top, sniffing it. A warmth grew in her chest as the familiar scent wafted from the opening; it smelt like V. She placed a small amount in her hand and began lathering it into her hair, "So, uhm… I don't feel comfortable askin’ you all of the questions like you’re being interrogated or something. Can we take turns going back and forth asking each other stuff? And promise to answer as honestly as possible?" 

She heard the mercenary chuckle, "Are those your first two questions?" 

Judy smiled, "If that's considered one of yours..." She heard the mercenary chuckle again, "Okay, fine. Let's go back and forth. I wanna start." The techie paused lathering her hair before smiling again, "Okay, shoot. I’m ready."

"Do you… wanna get any more tattoos?" V asked with a smile as she ground down two servings of coffee beans. "I do, but I dunno of what yet. Each one has to mean somethin’ important to me. Have to be sure of it before I commit," the techie responded as she leaned against the shower wall, allowing the shampoo to set.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Judy's voice rang from the shower. "No, I don’t. But, I am open to gettin’ some. Just not... the level of a Tyger Claw," she chuckled as she loaded the brewing pot and hit the start button. She tapped on her chin as she thought of her next question.

Judy stood silently, eagerly awaiting to hear V’s voice. She watched the water trickle down the drain as she thought of what she wanted to ask next. "What do you like about me?" the question fluttered into the shower. She felt her chest fill with butterflies as she smiled, "Uhm… What do I like about you? I like… that you're... tall." She giggled to herself when she heard the mercenary laugh, "I'm only like, two… Maybe three inches taller than you!" Judy smiled as she tilted her head against the wall, "Yeah, but you’re still taller than me. So, I like that."

"What do you like about _me_?" A mocking coo danced from the shower around V. She laughed, "That's no fair. You can't steal my question."

"There were no rules or parameters set. It's a fair question," the Mox quipped back fast. "Oh okay, fine. I'll play a cheap game just like you. See how you like them apples," V mocked back. "Ugh, fine. I'll change the question… Uhm, heh, okay. When was the last time you _docked_?" The Merc heard the question followed by a chuckle of satisfaction from Judy.

V smiled as she felt her cheeks flush, "P-promise not to laugh…" Judy raised her brow, "I can't promise you anythin’, _chica_." 

She rolled her eyes, "Uhm… let’s see… carry the two… You’re how old again?” Judy laughed, “I’m serious.” The mercenary sighed, “Okay, like… I dunno, over a year ago?” She squinted an eye and clenched her jaw waiting to hear a laugh or mocking remark, but nothing sounded.

Judy stood in the shower smiling and biting her bottom lip as she heard the answer. V nervously laughed, “My, uh… _job_. Y’know. Always keepin’ me busy…” 

“You don’t seem so busy right now…,” she heard a purr exit the bathroom. She chuckled as her face continued to flush.

"Uhm… have you ever thought about h-having… _y'know_ … with me?" There was a shyness behind the question as the techie listened. She grinned, "I'm sorry, _I don't understand_. Can you please rephrase with _clarity_? Dunno what you’re _referring_ to." She covered her mouth to hide a laugh as she leaned back to rinse her hair.

The merc’s face began to feel hotter, "You're a dick, _know that_? There. _Rephrased with clarity_." She chuckled as she heard a loud laugh erupt from the shower. "No, didn't know I was a dick. Guess ya’ learn somethin' everyday. And I also guess you just ended your turn," the techie mocked.

Judy grabbed a bottle of conditioner and read the label, "How… often do you... think about me in general?" She stopped reading, listening carefully. She heard a small chuckle, "Uhm… _heh_ … all... the time." The techie smiled softly as she heard the mercenary’s confession.

V shook her head slowly as she began to pour their coffee, "Okay. Guess I'll put on my big girl pants n’ just ask straight up... Have you ever thought about… _docking_ …” she cleared her throat, “...with _me_?" There was a moment of silence. She stopped pouring and held her breath, waiting for the Mox’s response.

"Uhm… _All the time_ ," a soft response echoed from the shower. V immediately raised her brow, " _Ooohlala_ ~" she cooed. "Ha. Ha. _Shush_ , before I change my answer," the voice chuckled as she cooed back.

Judy pumped out the conditioner and raked it through her hair, "Okay. I’ve seen you negotiate jobs. Talk to other people. You’re obviously very, very confident in yourself… so why do you act nervous around me?" She paused as she listened for an answer. She heard the mercenary clear her throat, "Erm, well… I _act_ nervous… ‘cause I _am_ nervous. I get nervous around you because of... how much I… uhm, _like you_..." A large smile spread across Judy’s face as she heard more of the mercenary’s confessions.

"This isn't my question, but how do take your coffee?" V asked. 

"Splash o’ milk, please and thanks," she heard. She nodded as she followed the instructions, "Okiedokie, coffee is ready when you are." V lifted both drinks and carried them down to the living room, placing them on the console. She plopped down at the end of the couch, closest seat to the stairs as she waited for the techie to finish.

"Thank you. I’ll be done soon," the Mox responded as she leaned into the water. She turned a knob, making the water even hotter. "Have you… or would you… uhm... dock with someone who wasn’t an output?" A hesitant voice asked. Judy chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought long and hard about her answer. She rinsed her hair as she thought quietly to herself. 

The mercenary heard the water cut off. A few moments later, she looked up and saw Judy approaching with damp hair and a white towel wrapped around her body, “Oh, I left a pile of clo---”

“I know,” the techie responded as she stepped down into the living room. She held her towel as she gestured for The Merc to slide over, “Scoot yer’ boot.” 

V laughed, “Who says that?” 

Judy responded with a smile, “Me.”

The tattooed Mox continued to hold her towel as she bent over, grabbing her coffee. “Can you hold this real quick?” she asked as she handed her coffee to the mercenary who was scooting over. “Yeah, sure,” The Merc responded as she grabbed Judy’s drink.

As she held her towel, she sat down next to V, drawing up both of her legs, folding them down beside her. She shifted and adjusted herself before removing her cup from V’s hand, “ _gracias_.” 

V responded as she sipped her drink, “Mhm…”

Judy drummed her fingers around the cup and pursed her lips as she thought. She slowly nodded her head and then looked at the mercenary, "So, docking is something very, _very special to me_. Isn't somethin’ I take lightly. Would _never do it_ as a one-time thing and definitely wouldn’t dock with someone I didn't know well or didn’t have feelings for... So, for me to even _consider_ it with someone who isn’t my output… I’d need to know that they _really care about me_ and I’d wanna know why they didn’t want to commit themselves to be my output?" 

The mercenary listened, "Let’s say they… _reciprocate your feelings_ … what if they _wanted_ to be your output, but _couldn't_?" 

"Why _couldn't_ they?" Judy rapidly fired back as she watched the mercenary.

V clenched her jaw as she looked away and sipped her drink, "...’cause, what if they're terrified of hurtin’ you? That somethin’ outside of their control will happen… that will hurt you… and they felt that settin’ boundaries could create some sorta buffer that’d hopefully provide a shield from that pain?"

Judy's face contorted with an endless maze of questions, "…I don't understand."

The Merc stared at her cup and slowly swirled it around, “Okay, uhm… what… what if they were dyin’?” 

Judy furrowed her brow, “Technically, everyone’s dying.” 

The Merc slowly shook her head, “Okay… what if they had a terminal illness and had a much sooner than expected expiration date?”

Judy slowly swirled her coffee around as well, “Oh… Okay, I think I understand. An illness that could end a life much sooner than expected… This person believes that entering a relationship with me… would ultimately hurt me when that time came. Do I have that right?”

V nodded slowly as she continued looking away. She took another sip of her coffee before fidgeting with her cup again.

The techie took a sip of her coffee, “You make really, really good coffee by the way. This is, like, really _flavorful_ …” 

V chuckled, “Thanks.”

Judy held out her hand toward the mercenary, palm facing upwards. V raised a brow as she looked at the Mox’s hand. She switched her coffee cup over to her other hand before placing her freed palm into Judy’s. The tattooed Mox gently grasped the Merc’s hand, rubbing her thumb over the V’s fingers, “... whatever this person is currently going through… it wouldn’t scare me off…”

V looked down at their hands as Judy continued rubbing gently, “I… wouldn’t press this person with any further questions until they were ready to open up about it more. I’d respect their limits n’ boundaries… So, I guess my answer is… this sounds like a unique situation where I would be open to… _releasing tension_ … because I’m sure they definitely have _a lot of tension right now_...” the techie said as she cleared her throat and arched an eyebrow up high.

The mercenary snickered as she continued looking at their hands, “ _Whelp_ … guess that answers my question... Your turn.” Judy slowly laced their fingers together, wiggling hers within the mercenary’s, “If you entered into an… agreement with someone to… _release tension_ … what would your boundaries be?” 

The Merc pursed her lips slightly as she thought, “would want to put a limit on ‘ _feelings_ ’. I don’t exactly know how that would be accomplished… but… I think it’s important so… both parties are protected…” The Mox scrunched her brow and nodded, “Okay… anything else?”

V nodded, “Uhm… no kissing would be one.” Judy frowned with distaste but nodded, “Okay. Can I ask why?” V wiggled her fingers with Judy’s, “For me, kissing is… very intimate. It’s one of my favorite things.” Judy chuckled softly, “Mine too.” V smiled as she continued watching their hands, “I’m afraid that the intimacy behind it would… complicate things… Further muddy the waters.” Judy nodded, “I understand. What else?”

V took a sip of her coffee, “I uhm… wouldn’t want _anythin’_ done to me.”

Judy raised an eyebrow, “Okay, you’ll _definitely_ have to explain that one.” V chuckled, “That, uhm... Hell, that’s more intimate than kissin’, to me. To allow someone to cross that line... my walls come down…” Judy nodded, “…I see. But, uhm… this doesn’t sound like much of a… _release of tension for you_ ,” she chuckled.

V let out a quick laugh through her nose, “I find _my release_ by _releasing another_. If that makes sense.” Judy drummed her fingers against her cup, “Hmmm, sounds like whoever this person you’d metaphorically make this agreement with… is a lucky gal.”

The Merc squinted her eyes for a moment, “Y’know what? Think I’ll crease the first one. Allow kissing. Replace it with no toys or bedroom addons.” She jutted her jaw in thought as she confirmed, “Yeah… Yup! Okay. Switch permanently made.” Judy chuckled, “Why the switch?” V pulled her shoulders back and leaned her neck side to side for a quick stretch before returning, “I… uhm... I’m very hopeful that whoever this gal is…has really… _really_ , painfully attractive lips. Knowin’ me… I _definitely_ wouldn’t be able to control myself and would just end up breaking my own rule...” 

Judy laughed, “Oh, that right?” 

V scratched her chin, “Yeah… and I think I’mma also toss in that this chick’s gotta be fluent in Spanish.” 

Judy laughed again as she laced their fingers once more, “Woah there. You’re narrowin’ your list too much. Not sure how many suitable candidates you’ll find.” V smiled softly to herself, “That’s okay… I only want _one_ candidate…” The techie’s chest felt warm as she listened to the mercenary.

“O-okay, my turn. If you, let’s say, entered a similar agreement of _releasing tension_ … Would you have any boundaries?” The mercenary asked as she looked over at the techie.

Judy scooted herself in closer to V, “Uhm… I… I wouldn’t be able to agree if there were… _others_.” V raised a brow, “ _Others_ …? What’dya mean?” Judy sighed, “I mean… I wouldn’t be able to agree to this if the other person _is_ or _plans to_ … mess ‘round with anyone else.”

V slowly nodded as she smiled to herself, “Ah, I see.”

Judy’s brow furrowed slightly with concern, “If... you had to agree to something like that, how would you feel?” The Merc gave Judy a warm smile before looking back down at her coffee, taking a sip, “I’d… be completely fine with it. Even insist on it. Would add it to my own boundaries list. What ‘bout you? How would you feel if given that stipulation?”

Judy looked up at V and softly smiled, “…I’d think that the person I’d be pledging myself to would be an _utter gonk_ if they thought I’d see _anyone else_ in that sorta of way.”

V looked at her and smiled back, “Okay, I have more questions I wanna ask you.” Judy nodded with a smile, “Okay, we’ll keep going.” V reached over the console and grabbed the metal cigarette tin. She pulled one out for herself and offered the case to Judy who shook her head and politely declined. 

“So, some of these are repeats because… well, I’m damn curious…,” she said as she lit her cigarette. Judy chuckled, “Okay.” 

V took a puff, “Okay… so, when’s the last time _YOU_ docked?”

Judy thought to herself, “Uh… let’s see… carry the two… multiply that by six… Uhm. Earlier this evening.” V’s eyes widened as she loudly cleared her throat. Judy chuckled as she reached over and stole the mercenary’s cigarette. She took a long puff, blowing the smoke down at their hands, “Joking… Uhm, long time. Over a year? Almost a year? Around then.”

V chuckled as she stole her cigarette back, “Ah… so _that’s_ why you didn’t laugh at me.” Judy smiled, “Okay, my turn. What... do you like about me?” The Merc cleared her throat after she let out a long exhale of smoke, “Yeeesh, that’s a tough one… I mean… _what’s there to like_?”

Judy’s jaw dropped as she shoved the mercenary, “Wow, _fuck you_. And I’m the dick?” 

V laughed loudly as she straightened herself back up. She placed the cigarette between her index and middle finger and reached over, holding her hand near Judy’s mouth, offering the Mox a puff. Judy looked down at the cigarette before slowly looking at the mercenary, fluttering her eyelashes and gently biting her bottom lip as she leaned in and slowly pulled the cigarette into her mouth.

The mercenary chuckled as she released the cig, “Uhm… I dunno, can I say what you just did there was somethin’ I like?” Judy shook her head, “No, that’s cheating. So, now you now have to list _five_ _things_ that you like about me.” The merc’s jaw dropped, “ _What_?! You only had to list one thing for me earlier!” Judy chuckled, “You give me five and I’ll give you four more. We’ll go back and forth with our answers. _Happy_?” 

The mercenary chuckled again, “Fine… okay... I like how _fierce_ you are. I’ve seen you deal with some shit and damn, you come out swingin’. You don’t let anyone fuck with you or anyone that you care about.” Judy softly smiled, “Awe, that was so sweet… and here I was just gonna say I like your tits.”

The mercenary snorted with laughter as she attempted to drink her coffee. Judy chuckled as she slowly removed her cigarette, offering it back to the mercenary. V grabbed it with a nod, “Thanks.”

“I like that you’re… hard on the outside and soft on the inside. Like knowing that Miss Merc has a very kind and gentle side,” Judy said with a soft smile as she began to play with the mercenary’s hair.

V smiled, “Okay. I like your smile. Something about it just… Yeah -- your smile.”

Judy pulled her hand away, “I feel jipped. Want more detail, ma’am.” V laughed, “Ugh… okay, your smile because… I think it says a lot about who you are. It’s genuine… nothing fake behind it when you smile and laugh. Hell, even when you’re angry or sad. Just, raw and real...” 

Judy smiled again and returned to playing with V’s hair, “Thank you. Okay… I like how fit you are. I’ve seen you carry bodies without struggling… Carried Evie without breakin’ a sweat...”

The mercenary paused and waited for the techie to continue, but she didn’t. V raised an eyebrow, “That… that doesn’t tell me why you like it.” Judy smiled as she looked down at the mercs lips, “Makes me think about… what else you… _could use your strength for_ …”

The mercenary quickly raised both eyebrows as she felt her face begin to flush. “I uh… erm… I… _Ahem_ … I l-like your eyes. I really, _really_ like your eyes. When you look at me… I feel like… I’m the only person in the room. They’re intense and sharp but they’re also, like… kind and sweet… An… _enigma_ of sorts…”

Judy began to shift herself on the couch. She leaned forward while holding her towel to steal the mercenary’s cigarette away. V chuckled as she watched Judy pluck it from her hand. 

The techie took a small puff from the cig, “I wanna to switch back to our questions for a moment.”

V cocked her brow, “Okay… Shoot.”

Judy looked down at the mercenary’s lips, “Have you… ever thought about _docking_ me? And if so, when did you start thinking about me that way, and how often did you imagine it?”

The mercenary’s eyes widened and immediately felt her cheeks flush, “W-woah… Uh… I uhm…” She watched Judy begin to take a long, slow drag from the cigarette, “Uhm… Y-yeah, I h-have thought about it… Uhm, started thinkin’ that way… uh, first day I met you in your studio and we talked about your BD hardware… and uhm…” She felt her breathing begin to get heavy as she kept her eye on the Mox, “…Pretty much imagined it every day since…”

The techie held her breath as she leaned toward the center console and dabbed out the cigarette butt. She closed her eyes as she felt the burn of the smoke in her lungs intertwine with the fire bellowing within her chest and stomach. Her palms began to sweat as she steadied her skipping heartbeat. She pushed through her frenzied emotions of ecstasy, restlessness, anticipation, and passion toward the mercenary. She opened her eyes as she premeditatively turned.

Their gazes locked.

The mercenary was instantly inebriated. The world around her began to spin and tilt before it dissolved into nothing. If it weren’t for the ethereal tattooed vixen anchoring herself as the only thing within focus, whole and pure, the mercenary would have thought her Relic was malfunctioning.

Neither one noticed that Judy’s hand found its own way behind V’s neck. The mercenary could feel the techie’s heartbeat throbbing within her thumb against the hollow of her neck and the Mox could feel the merc’s heartbeat in her throat rapidly palpitating against her forearm.

Their entire relationship was as if they were both magnets, flipped so their like poles repelled against one another, keeping them apart. But over time, their magnets shifted, slowly aligning and syncing their opposite poles.

It was now. This very moment, they aligned and synced, beginning to draw each other in, unable to escape from the pull they held over the other.

As they drew near, V felt like she was suddenly injected with a thousand lethal doses of Black Lace. Her endorphins overloaded, adrenaline rushed, and the feeling of euphoria trickled over her skin as she deluged into cyberpsychosis. She felt invulnerable in the techie’s embrace and she became axiomatically addicted to the drug that Judy provided. Though she wanted to continue watching what was about to happen, her eyes fluttered shut, as if commanded by forces outside of her control as she felt Judy’s soft and sultry lips make contact against hers. A pleased groan rumbled in her throat as her lips were gently spread apart by the Mox’s own.

V held her breathe as Judy began to trickle in her delicious smoke. The warm breeze brushed against her cheeks and the mouthwatering flavor swirled around her tongue. This tasted nothing like the filthy acidic poison that she sucked directly from the same cigarette just moments earlier. This smoke was aromatic, slightly sweet, and far more addictive than regular nicotine. Once she felt like her mouth was full, the mercenary began to slowly suck inwards as she opened her own airways, accepting as much as Judy was willing to share with her.

She greedily continued to steal the Mox’s succulent breath – she didn’t want her feast to ever end. Her brow furrowed hastily as she felt the techie gently squeeze and then release her hold behind the merc’s neck. She pried open her eyes as she held Judy’s breath in deep, feeling her chest exploding with electricity that sent tingling and numbness down her arms and legs alongside a heat that was emerging from her abdomen which rapidly warmed her body. The feelings were both terrifying and prodigious.

V watched as Judy slowly pulled away, her lids still shut. It felt as if centuries passed before her lips formed a soft smile and she began to slowly open her eyes. Her lashes batted before she honed in on the mercenary’s eyes. The mischievous Mox’s pupils dilated at The Merc as she tilted her head forward, slightly parting her lips before she slid out the front of her tongue and gently cleaned her upper lip.

She gasped. She stopped breathing when she felt V’s firm grip on her chin, pulling her back in to continue. Her desire for the mercenary washed over her in powerful droves, making her entire body pulse after each wave, leaving her aching for the merc’s attention and touch. There was no hesitation or resistance from her as she allowed V to guide her back. Judy was eager to reconnect - she needed more of it. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head, preparing herself for another steamy exchange.

The mercenary tilted her head in the opposite direction, closing her eyes while gently pressing her lips against the Mox’s. She took her time, resting there to re-experience how soft Judy’s mouth was. When her lungs began to ache, she parted the techie’s lips with her own and leaned forward, angling her head up higher than the techie’s, letting the smoke drizzle down into Judy’s mouth. Fire coursed through her as she heard the techie’s soft moan as the smoke reentered its rightful owner’s lungs. 

Their lips remained connected as she continued to firmly hold the techie’s chin in place as the techie sipped in the last bit of smoke. V chuckled in her throat as she felt Judy attempt to nuzzle her chin forward, beckoning for something more. The mercenary opened her eyes and pulled back slightly as she slid her thumb up Judy’s chin to gently stroked her bottom lip. V then leaned forward and began to initiate a slow, sensual kiss with the tattooed woman. Judy’s brow scrunched as she failed to hold back a soft moan, causing smoke to seep through the corner of her mouth and through her nostrils, though she gladly returned the kiss and held onto the smoke for as long as she could. 

V dusted her tongue against Judy’s bottom lip as they synced their cadences. Again, she heard the Mox attempt to muffle back another light moan, letting slip another small amount of their smoldering air. As they continued their rhythmic kissing, Judy began to shift her body. She slid a hand behind the mercenary’s neck and applied firm pressure as she used V’s strength to counter her own body weight as she glided a leg over the merc’s lap. She held onto her towel as she pulled herself over and began straddling V.

The mercenary groaned blissfully against Judy during their position change as she felt the Mox’s weight begin to press into her. It was a pleasant pressure on her thighs as Judy steadily released her weight from her shins. Another muffled sound emerged from the Mox while a mewl resonated in the back of her mouth as she allowed her full weight to rest against The Merc.

As their kisses remained slow, the mercenary whispered against the techie’s lips, “let go of the smoke… I want to hear you.” Judy’s brow furrowed as she gasped softly. Her eyes remained closed as she then smiled and nodded. Their kiss continued as she gently released the air through her mouth, allowing both to share a final taste. 

Exploring hands caressed the techie’s soft outer thighs, over her towel. Their intrepid nature flirtatiously peaked under the white fluffy obstruction, unable to decide whether to begin exploring beneath the warm silky cavern or venture further into the unknown territory of the techie’s backside. Though their excitement and eagerness built, V kept them reigned in, commanding their continuous back and forth strokes, adding paint to the tantalizing picture behind the mercenary’s closed eyelids.

She began to press firmer against the Mox during their kiss, and again, brushed her tongue against Judy’s lip. She heard a pleasant purr before she felt Judy's tongue began to venture out in search to make a connection. A shift occurred almost instantly as the two switched, and Judy began to take lead. 

Both women sounded pleasant and excited noises as the tattooed Mox boldly kicked up the heat. She wrapped her arms around the mercenary’s neck, brow furrowed tight with desire, as she quickly intensified their kiss, dipping her tongue deep within her partner's mouth. A muffled groan vibrated from V's throat as their tongues met, brushing firmly against the other. Then the Mox softly moaned and shivered as she felt the mercenary's tongue wrap around hers, pushing back, now executing their sloppy dance in Judy's mouth.

Her eyes were closed as she slowly pulled away from their intimate kiss, elegantly tilting her head to the right. As her lids slowly opened, Judy’s hair fell from her face, uncovering her right eye so she could see the woman beneath her with no obstructions. Judy wanted to see V - all of her. 

First, her eyes traced over the merc’s dark hair that draped against the top of the couch as the mercenary’s head was tilted back. Her hair looked soft and gentle, similar to the side of the merc’s personality she locked away and hid from Night City, but exposed to the techie. Her soft hair also reminded her of V’s tender touch on her body.

Judy's eyes slowly tracked down to the woman's nose. Its straight-edged shape was both striking and beautiful. The bridge of her nose and cheeks were peppered by a gentle spray of soft-colored spots that faded into her sun-kissed skin. The techie unwrapped one of her arms and placed her hand against V's jaw, stroking her thumb over the freckles on the woman's cheek.

She continued to scan her partner's face, now looking at the merc's enticing lips. They were refined with thinness. Her top lip wore a delicate cupid's bow while the bottom lip was a little fuller and tender. Judy felt a weakness within her as she stared at those lips for what felt like an eternity. 

Then her eyes leaped up to the mercenary's eyebrows, dark makeup, and cyberware. Each both bold and strong, matching the mercenary’s exterior personality and physique. However, the most important feature Judy wanted to see was V’s eyes. She waited patiently for the woman beneath her to open them -- when they were closed, it was almost as if she wasn’t there, leaving Judy feeling an ache in her chest as she missed the mercenary.

When she first met V, she was intrigued by her eyes. They were fierce with an uncompromising intelligence and chilly mysteriousness, but Judy always felt like there was more within. Now as she looked into the mercenary’s eyes, they were vehemently captivating. 

Now she saw deeper inside them.

At their center was an emotional and passionate core, filled with life and energy that swaddled the techie in warmth and made her dizzy. They also held a compassionate and empathetic gaze which sparked the intense connection she felt when their eyes fixed on one another. But there was a trait that was the most overwhelming for Judy, and it was her favorite. 

Buried deep was a smoldering and powerful presence of love.

The mercenary was unable to open her eyes for a few seconds after their kiss. She felt like her breath had been stolen by the mischievous Mox as the world spun around her. She needed this moment to bask in the comfort of Judy’s presence and continued to ride the high she felt with their newfound connection. Then she sounded a pleased hum as she began to open her eyes.

V couldn't help but let them begin to wander. Judy was elegant and the first thing she saw was her beautiful, flushed skin that was kissed by various tattoos. From her current angle, she was able to glide her eyes up the techie's arms and upper torso, taking note of the multiple roses, Mox-themed gang brandings, and nautical theme tats. Her eyebrow arched as she saw the techie’s towel which was still being worn, preventing The Merc from hunting down and discovering every single tattoo on Judy's body.

She continued moving upward slowly, scanning around the Mox’s face. It was young and smooth. Her eyebrows were the color of her natural hair and well-manicured with a slight arch. Her button-shaped nose was delicately curved and tonight she wasn’t wearing lipstick, but instead lip gloss. She continued to stare at her lips, now knowing how they felt against hers -- now needing to feel them again.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of Judy’s cyberware -- the audio mixer fused to her skull on the side of her head. The Merc smiled softly as she thought of how brilliant and talented the techie was with her braindance work. There was no denying that she was a true artist. Then she looked at the Mox's hair. How it fell toward the right as Judy’s head wore a slight tilt. There were a few rebellious strands that refused to stay grouped with the bulk of her hair, as they hung down in her face in an imperfectly perfect way.

And finally, she looked into Judy's eyes. They had always been the mercenary’s kryptonite. 

She wore black mascara that hugged her long eyelashes, accompanied by eyeliner that was sharp and bold like her personality. Her eyes were hazel brown in color with green flecks and there was something about them -- Her gaze unraveled the mercenary, leaving her senses unfurled. The thought of just having Judy’s eyes transfixed on her precluded everything in the world. When she had the Mox's attention, to the merc, nothing else mattered - Not V, not the Relic, and not the daily bullshit that spewed from the bellows of Night City. 

The only thing that mattered to V was having Judy with her.

Though their kiss had ended only a few seconds ago, to them, it had felt like ages since they were connected to one another -- and neither women could bear it. No words needed to be spoken. All it took was Judy's glance toward the bed that instantly set V off.

It was an explosion as everything accelerated. Their mouths immediately collided with desperation as their brows clenched with animalistic desire. Judy moaned deeply as the mercenary pumped her with fire as her tongue conquered the depths of the Mox’s mouth, carnal, hungry, and consuming. When the mercenary needed to breathe and relented her assault, Judy’s raging counter was fierce, bruising, and fervent as she scorched the mercenary with her flames, demanding to continue as sinful noises cried from her mouth into the mercenary’s.

“O-ohh fuck, I _need you_ V,” the tattooed Mox whispered into the Merc’s mouth as she tightly gripped V’s face. The mercenary shuddered as a moan erupted from the back of her throat.

Shivers of pleasure and excitement shot through Judy’s veins as she pressed her swollen lips even harder against the mercenary’s, pushing her body closer to her partner’s as if to squash away any tiny fragment of space in-between them.

V’s fingers dug deep into Judy’s thighs as the rush of potent heat coursed in her blood as her heart exploded and blood pressure raced to new limits. She quickly released her partner’s thighs and gripped onto her hips tightly as she pushed them both up from the couch, not sparing a thought as their coffees spilled in their frenzy. Judy hastily wrapped her legs around the mercenary’s waist, holding on tight as if it meant life or death for them.

The mercenary tripped up the two stairs of her recessed living room as their mouths remained tightly sealed, continuing to devour one another, drowning in consuming the other’s sounds and tastes – yet they still needed more. V continued to hold the techie’s hips tight as she staggered forward, making her way blindly toward the light switch panel near her front door. Judy released her partner's face and attempted to pull off the mercenary’s shirt, groaning with needy whines as her tugs met resistance – V’s shirt was stuck under Judy’s tightly clasped legs.

They reached the front of the apartment as the mercenary released one of her hands and frantically felt for the touchpad on the wall. Her groans of passion quickly became groans of frustration as she refused to break free from the Mox’s lips to see where the switch was.

The techie peaked an eye open as she felt the mercenary’s agitated movements. She paused on fighting with V’s shirt as she wrapped her arms around the mercenary’s neck to hold herself up. She released a leg and pressed the touchpad with her foot, successfully cutting out the lights. They both grunted small muffled laughs of victory in their throats as their tongues wrestled together. Judy quickly pulled her leg back and locked it back around V’s waist.

V groaned as she pulled her hand off the wall and quickly placed it on Judy’s rear, over the infuriating towel, as she dug her fingers into the Mox’s soft flesh. Judy moaned softly to the touch as she wiggled her hips, slowly yanking the mercenary’s shirt up higher and higher. She voiced a sweet cry of victory as the shirt finally broke free from her tight hold.

Neither wanted to disengage their mouths as Judy yanked the shirt upwards. V growled as she finally pried their glued mouths apart as a strand of saliva followed after. It was painful for her to release her embrace, even if for a half-second, as her desire to ravage her partner was overwhelming. She quickly raised her arms as the techie ripped the shift from her body and threw it to the floor.

V quickly slid her hand up Judy’s spine until she reached the back of the techie’s head and quickly forced the Mox back down to reconnect their mouths. “ _Fuck_ ,” the techie whispered as her breath hitched, feeling how easy it was for V to pull her back in. She burrowed herself deep into their kiss as they moaned into each other’s mouths. They began to feel whole again as their tongues reconnected as the mercenary then began her blind journey back toward the bed.

Judy locked one of her elbows around V’s neck as she quickly slid a hand down V’s chest, over her bra, and down to her abdomen. She rubbed against the merc’s skin, unable to continue waiting to explore her partner’s body as she glided over V’s tightened core, feeling her slight dips and ripples of muscle. She groaned and began to grind herself against the mercenary as she felt V tremble under her touch. Judy panted as she pulled her hand back up and began to entangle her fingers in the merc’s hair.

The bedframe struck against V’s shin and she groaned with discomfort into Judy’s mouth. The techie heard the impact and whimpered softly in response, acknowledging her pain. She lapped her tongue against the Merc’s and rubbed her hand against V’s face to comfort her.

As the pain dissolved, V twisted around, feeling the bed frame against her calves as she wrapped her hands around Judy’s back. The techie synced with the mercenary’s motions as she locked her arms around her partner’s neck again and released her legs, keeping herself up by squeezing her thighs together against the side of V’s hips.

And within the blink of an eye, V leaned back, and they fell.

Air forced its way out of both their lungs as their bodies made impact against the mattress causing them to release their mouths to catch their breath. Judy laughed lightly as she felt the mercenary lift her body, in turn also lifting Judy, into the air as she pulled them deeper into the bed. V allowed her body to collapse against the mattress once they were fully on the bed. They both panted as their bodies trembled.

“ _Number four_ …I like… how you _kiss_ me…” the mercenary chuckled as she continued to catch her breath. She drew her arms back and placed her hands behind her head as she smiled up at the Mox straddling her abdomen. Judy chuckled as she also tried to catch her breath, “Th… T-thanks… same goes… for you…” The Merc chuckled and smiled, “I’m not allowing you to steal mine. You’re still at three.”

The Mox chuckled as a grin spread over her mouth, “Fine… I’m sure I can _easily find_ other things that I like…” She looked down at the Merc’s stomach as she lifted herself up and swung her leg off of the woman beneath her. V raised her brow as she curiously watched the techie.

Judy eyed V’s torso. She looked at the mercenary’s maroon bra for a moment before taking her time to explore further. She eyed the merc's toned stomach, lightly tracing her fingers across small indents of abs and old scars. She saw some of V’s fresh brushes and cuts before her brows furrowed with worry when she saw the freshly stitched gash. She looked into V’s eyes with a small frown before she lowered her head, holding back her hair, and gently kissed any wound she could find on the mercenary's torso. V's breath trembled as she felt Judy’s gentle kisses all over her body. Heat began to swirl in her stomach that lowered toward her pelvis.

The tattooed angel smiled as she felt the merc’s light trembles each time her lips made contact. Once she finished lightly kissing each wound and double-checking for any spot missed, she lifted her head to give her partner a caring smile. V purred as she returned the sweet smile.

Judy then glided her hand slowly over the waistline of the merc’s pajama pants. She stared at them for a moment before she looked back at the mercenary, “Am I… allowed… to…?” she asked softly. V gave her a soft smile and nodded. Judy immediately bit her lip as she shifted herself, moving lower, placing both hands lightly on the mercs pants, pulling them off slowly.

As she felt her pants reach her shins, she assisted the techie by kicking them fully off, down onto the floor. Judy lightly glided her hands from V’s ankles, all the way up to her upper thighs. She muffled a small moan in her mouth during the exploration as she felt how toned the mercenary’s legs were. She then eyed the mercenary's maroon boyshorts. She hesitated with her hand over them before she continued feeling up the merc’s abdomen, dancing her fingers lightly over V’s flat stomach.

V raised an eyebrow again, “You can… _take those off_ too, y’know,” she softly said. 

Judy looked up into the merc’s eyes, giving her a gentle smile, and lightly shook her head, “No… keep them on with your bra.” V tilted her head with a confused stare. Judy continued to smile, “I know me… and if they come off… I’m afraid I won’t be able to _control myself_ … So, keep them on. It’s your second rule for me.” 

Her heart swelled as she listened to the techie. She then chuckled, “Oh, that mean you’re interested in the position? Applying for the vacant _Releasing Tension_ role?”

Judy laughed lightly as she crawled back up toward the Merc. She looked down into her eyes and gently slid her hand against V’s jaw, brushing her thumb against her cheek. V smiled as she pulled out one of her hands from behind her head and lightly placed it on top of Judy’s hand. The techie bent down and pressed her lips against the mercenary’s, taking her time to give her one long, sensual kiss. V’s eyes fluttered closed as she sighed into Judy’s mouth.

The Mox slowly broke away, letting go of the mercs jaw, and pulled herself back up as she continued smiling warmly at her partner, “ _Yes_ , I’d like to apply for your open position, ma’am. Believe I’m qualified and can bring you… _plenty of useful skills_ …” she wiggled her brow at The Merc. 

V chuckled and smiled, “Hmmm… I have _sooooo many other applications_ I need to sift through… What makes you stand out from all the rest?”

Judy chuckled as she bent herself back down and pecked V’s lips. She chuckled warmly as she watched Judy pull away.

The Mox slowly bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the mercenary. She lifted her leg up, swinging it back over V’s abdomen, and straddle over top of the mercenary, balancing herself on her shins. She kept herself propped up in the air as she continued to watch V. The Merc blinked and cocked a brow at her.

A grin slowly grew on the Mox’s face as she flitted her lashes. She placed her hands on her thighs and slowly slid them upwards over her towel, trailing her fingers over her own hips, waist, and ribcage. Then she slid her hands across her chest and slipped her fingers beneath the towel.

And in one quick flick, the towel was on the floor.

V held her breath as her eyes grew wide and her brow shot straight upwards; her stare burnt into the naked Mox’s body. Her eyes traced down over Judy’s firm and perky breasts, the left one covered in a red spider web tattoo, the other with a small phrase beneath it. Then her gaze fell lower, slipping down the techie’s flat stomach, down to the cat tattoo on her upper pelvis. She was clean-shaven and her cunt looked soft and delicate. The mercenary swallowed hard as she ripped her eyes away and continued to trace down Judy’s thighs. A black lace garter tattoo lived on her upper left thigh and an owl with a phrase on her other.

The mercenary felt light-headed and quickly inhaled as she forgot to breathe. Her pupils were dialing and wouldn’t stop pulsing. Her eyes slowly slid back up the techie’s silky skin as she took a second glance at everything before she looked up at Judy’s face.

She slowly raised her eyebrow as she stared down at the ogling mercenary. 

V’s voice cracked and sounded hoarse as she opened her mouth, “… _You’re hired_.” She quickly closed her mouth and swallowed hard as she continued to stare at the Mox.

Judy couldn’t help but laugh at the merc’s reaction as she felt her cheeks becoming warmer. She kept herself propped up as she crossed her arms and looked down at the mercenary, “Are you interested in applying for the _Releasing Tension_ role that I currently have a vacancy in?”

V rapidly nodded her head as she continued to stare. Judy chuckled and mimicked V in a mocking tone, _“Hmm, I also have soooo many other applications I need to sift through… What makes you stand out? Hmmm?”_

The Merc continued to stare with a high brow. She shook her head, “Nothin’. I don’t stand out. I’m a _fuckin’ sack of rocks_.” Judy burst out laughing, “A sack of rocks? C’mon, don’t sell yourself so short.” The mercenary chuckled, “I…” She shook her head again as she thought of her words, “I’m… serious, Judy. I don’t stand out. You’re… You’re the one that stands out. You are an absolutely amazing person. God… you’re so… beautiful, intelligent, fascinating, breathtakin----”

“ _You’re hired_ ,” the Mox said with a soft smile. 

The mercenary blinked as she continued to stare, “W-what?” Judy slowly bat her lashes as her eyes traced the woman below her, “I said, _you’re hired_. But with one condition…” V cleared her throat, “…and that condition is?” The Mox continued to explore the woman under her before she bit her lip and looked back at the merc, “Promise me that you won’t ever… call me ‘ _Alveraz_ ’ again.”

The mercenary blinked as she cocked a brow. Then she smiled and laughed as she remembered their conversation earlier in the night, “Heh, yes, _okay_. Understood. I _promise_. I’ll never ca-----”

Her gasp sounded off like gunfire. Her body tightened and trembled.

She felt the tattooed Mox’s weight against her. Judy had suddenly lowered herself down; her warm, tender flesh against the merc’s exposed abdomen. Her head had a slight tilt back as she continued lightly biting her lip. Her brow was furrowed tight with need, quivering as she looked into V’s eyes as she felt the mercenary also trembling.

V’s eyes were wide as her mouth hung open as she stared at the tattooed Mox. Her ears rang with how loud she gasped. Her gaze broke free from Judy’s as she began to look lower. Down past Judy’s collarbone, past her breasts and her stomach, and past her hips. V’s gaze stopped as she looked at Judy’s body pressed against her skin. The Merc quickly gripped the bedsheets as her body continued to tremble with excitement. She felt the Mox. More specifically, she felt how Judy was dripping wet.

“Ooohhh… _h-holy f-fuck_ …” V whispered as she gulped and continued to stare between Judy’s legs.

The tattooed Mox grinned as she began to slowly slide herself back and forth against her partner. With each small movement, Judy let out light whimpers and gasps with her brow occasionally scrunching to match her sounds. V’s breath immediately began to quicken as she gripped tighter onto the sheets as she watched, feeling the techie spread her abundant, warm, slick arousal.

Judy slowly tilted her head to the side as she continued to get excited from V's reactions.

"I… _f-fuck_..." she whispered through a smile as she delicately arched her back, stiffening her hip movement momentarily as she left her lips parted slightly, letting out another light moan, "O-oh--hhhhmm…" Her breath quickened as she closed her lips, trapping more soft moans in her mouth, "mmmMMmm…" Her gaze remained fixed on the mercenary as she continued rocking herself back and forth.

The mercenary could feel her excitement building as she felt pulses building strength between her own legs. Her breath was shallow as she looked up and watched the techie's feminine facial expressions and listened to her soft moans. V couldn't take her eyes off of Judy.

"O-oh… _S-sh-hit_ …” V’s voice trembled as hard as her body did. “ _Y-you're so… w-wet_ …" Her tightly furrowed remained as she continued to feel the techie against her. She began to voice her own soft sounds as their gazes remained locked together.

As Judy continued her slow and steady pace, she blinked and broke the trance V cast on her. She looked down at the mercenary’s tight grip on the bedsheets and smiled. She reached her hands over and gently slid them down the merc’s tightened arms, feeling her muscles. Then she placed her hands over V's fists, gently stroking them, urging them to release their grip.

The mercenary continued to tremble and softly groan. Her eyes followed the gaze of her partner’s and she looked down at her fists, feeling Judy beckoning them to release. She obliged and let go as she watched the techie gently grab them, and guide them elsewhere.

Judy returned her stare toward the mercenary’s face as she guided V’s hands and placed them on her swaying hips, “I want your hands on me…” she whispered. She smiled as she heard the merc’s nose sharply inhale, muffling sounds in her mouth as waves of trembles quaked through the woman below her.

"O-oo-hhhhhh _f-fuuuck_ …" V mumbled as she stared at her hands resting on Judy’s hips. The mercenary could feel the Mox’s body tremble after she heard her. Judy closed her eyes and gently rubbed the mercenary's hands while continuing her slow rocking. She allowed her body to arch again as she tilted her head back, letting another soft moan escaped, " _O-oooh_ f-fuck... _Mmm_..." she sighed and lightly dug her fingers into V’s hands, "… y-you… _make me so wet_ …"

She smiled as she heard her partner’s reaction; V’s breath quivered as she released a pleased groan alongside another body tremor. Judy released her grip and continued to gently rub against V’s hands, wanting to keep as much connection with the mercenary as possible.

She began pressing a little firmer against V, tilting her pelvis forward and her tailbone upwards, now aligning her clit to prepare herself for direct contact against the merc’s abdomen.

The Mox’s breath hitched with a shaky gasp as she pressed further, now making contact. Judy’s excitement grew as she felt more of her arousal gush and leak onto the woman below her. V closed her eyes as she felt the techie’s shift. She sharply inhaled and moaned as she felt the techie’s clit against her skin, gliding against her abdomen, steadily growing a little firmer with each pass. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to steady her breath, feeling her own excitement build and begin to slowly pool in her underwear.

Judy slid her hands down to the mercenary’s forearms, beginning to grip onto them. She used V’s strength as an anchor so she could begin thrusting her hips a little faster and a bit harder. V’s eyes opened as she trembled again; She could feel Judy becoming even more excited as the woman couldn’t hold in her warm, gushing arousal that continued to spread further and further over her stomach. A powerful flutter in her chest emerged as she set her gaze back on the Mox.

"O-oh _my God_... O-o-hhh-oh...," Judy continued to lightly moan and whisper. She tilted her head back down and was met with V’s stare. The techie gasped; goosebumps fanned out across her body as she sensed the desire burning within her partner’s eyes. “Ohh-hhh… _Fuck, Jude_ …” V groaned as she continued to stare into the Mox’s eyes. Judy’s brow scrunched as she let out another moan; this was the first time V had ever used her nickname. Nonetheless, _moan it_.

V continued her soft sounds as she broke their eye contact and watched Judy's graceful movements. The techie’s brow scrunched as a small frown appeared over her lips; she needed the mercenary to continue looking into her eyes, where she felt such a powerful connection to her. She tilted her head to the side and stopped withholding back her moans.

“S-s-shit… _OoooOhhmm, V_ … mmmm…” Louder moans escaped from her chest that was quickly followed by whimpers and body tremors. The mercenary’s eyes widened as her ears rang from Judy moaning her nickname. Her attention immediately shot back deeply into the tattooed woman’s eyes.

Judy smiled while she gripped back onto V’s hands and shifted herself. Her bucking motions now decreased in length but increased in frequency and pressure. Judy continued to look into V's eyes as her eyebrows scrunched and another moan forced its way out, "Oh, _f-fuck, V_ … this feels so _good_."

V’s pupils immediately dilated as her grip tightened on the techie’s hips, pulling and pushing to assist Judy in building herself up.

" _o-ohohhh_ … mmm- _oh_!" Judy shivered as she felt V suddenly command her movement. She tightened her grip onto her partner's hands as she felt more fluid continue to leak from her, " _oh-h_ my _God V_ , you're makin' me _even wetter_ …" 

Judy’s body began trembling harder as she felt V start lightly bucking her own hips in unison with her thrusts, applying a bit more pressure to her slick and swollen clit, " _H-holy fuck_ this f-feels... fuckin' _increíble_." Her breath evolved to labored shallow gasps. She tightly shut her eyes as she continued to feel V command her body as she rode along with each motion, honing in on the pressure that steadily built deep with her pelvis.

"Ohhhh…. Mmmm… _C-Christ, Jude_ … you're so fuckin' _beautiful_ …" V moaned upward toward her partner. Judy’s eyes flashed open as her brows tightly squeezed together. Her jaw dropped slightly as her body began to tighten up. She grabbed onto V's arms and locked onto her eyes, continuing to speak softly to the mercenary, "Oh, V… _Holy fuck_ , y-you're… oh- _oh my God_ I'm gettin’ close…"

Her breath hitched as her eyebrows remained clinched as she pressed herself even harder against V, looking deep into her eyes. The way the mercenary watched her made her want to crash over the edge. She struggled to breathe in as she felt a feeling of fullness begin to tip deep within.

"I'm-I'm _gonna cum_ , V. Oh _fuck baby_ , y-you're about to _make me cum_ " she whispered and lightly whined toward the mercenary. 

V moaned softly as she heard Judy's velvety words and continued to look into her eyes, "Mmmm, Jude. Fuck, _please cum for me_ …" She felt her partner’s pelvis begin to spasm and legs starting to quake against her.

Judy's eyebrows scrunched even tighter as she continued looking at _her mercenary_. She took in a sharp inhale as she whispered, "Fuck…V, _I'm cumming, baby_."

V felt Judy's entire body stiffen against her. She tightly closed her eyes and quickly lifted a hand to cover her mouth, fearing she couldn't hold back an earth-shattering moan. The Mox’s back arched as her pelvis jerked vigorously and her legs convulsed harder.

The mercenary was tipsy as she watched the mesmeric display. Light tingling sensations trickled from her scalp, down to her neck, and through her spine as all the hairs on her body stood at attention when she began to hear her partner's guttural moans escaping from beneath her hand.

Her eyes widened as she could feel strong, rhythmic muscle flexes against her abdomen as a hot fluid gushed from inside the gorgeous tattooed Mox. Another uncontrollable moan escaped Judy's mouth behind her hand as she gasped for air between each thunderous contraction. Wave after wave crashed over the techie as the mercenary held her tight.

As they began to taper, the tattooed Mox quickly removed her hand as she took in another sharp inhale. Her breath quivered as her tightened body began to go slack. With what little strength she had, she opened her eyes and looked down at V, softly panting, “ _Dios mío, eso se sintió tan bien, V_ …”

She slowly exhaled as she lowered herself to the bed, collapsing down next to the mercenary. 

V placed her fingers on her abdomen, swabbing the gift her partner left for her. She glanced over at the flushed Mox who was basking in the aftermath as she watched The Merc. V grinned as she slowly reached her hand to her mouth and began lapping up Judy's milky spunk. The techies' eyes widened as she shivered from the sight – again, desire quickly rebuilt itself within her pelvis.

The mercenary closed her eyes as she continued cleaning her fingers. She purred, "MMmm… Judy, you’re _delicious_." She hummed a chuckle as she heard the tattooed Mox gasp and moan softly. As she finished grooming, V opened her eyes and moved closer, propping herself up to face her partner.

Her cheeks flushed as she saw the way the techie stared; her eyes were begging for more.

Judy scooted closer to V as she bit her bottom lip and whimpered with lust. She leaned in and began to slowly lick and kiss the mercenary’s neck. V closed her eyes and hummed with pleasure as she felt Judy’s warm and soft lips massage her. The techie began lifting herself up, carrying her kisses up to the mercenary’s chin, then traced upwards against her jawline, and stopped at her ear. She panted softly before beginning to suck on the merc’s earlobe.

V chuckled as her eyes remained closed. She felt Judy’s warm hand rest on her neck as the techie continued to suckle. Judy’s grip on the v’s neck tightened slightly as she parted her mouth, moaning against the merc’s ear, and whispered, “… _fuck me._ ”

The mercenary’s eyes flashed open as she heard the command. Her body quaked.

Judy began to roll herself as she applied more pressure against V’s neck, pulling down and forcing the mercenary to partially roll atop her as she rested against the bed. V’s cheeks flushed as she hovered over Judy who looked up seductively at her.

“God _damn_ , Judy. You’re _so hot_ …” V sharply exhaled as she eyed the woman below her. Judy smiled and purred as she lifted her hand to stroke the mercenary’s chest. She smiled as she placed her hand on the techie’s chest and began to lightly rake her fingers, circling around the woman’s breasts. Judy’s lashes fluttered up at her partner as she slid her hand behind her neck, pulling her down into a slow kiss.

V sighed happily as she was guided to connect with the women below her. As she closed her eyes and filled herself with Judy’s scent, her hand began to explore on its own, seeking out a tit to befriend. Judy wrapped her arms around V’s neck and purred against her partner as she felt her breast being slowly massaged. The mercenary moaned softly into the techie’s mouth as their kiss deepened and their tongues began to greet each other.

Judy suddenly broke their kiss and began to trail kisses up V’s cheek, back to her ear. Again, she whispered softly, “I _need_ you, V… _I’m so fuckin’ horny_ …” She grinned as she felt the mercenary shudder with excitement and began to make a move.

The mercenary lowered her head and sought out Judy’s spiderweb. She began to place slow kisses around the techie’s already stiff nipple before sliding her tongue over it quickly. She grinned as she felt Judy immediately shiver and begin to slide and rake her fingers through the mercenary’s hair as she chanted her spellbinding soft moans.

V returned to her kisses before flicking her tongue over the Mox’s nipple again, pulling another shiver from her partner, “S-shit, V. _You fuckin’ tease_.” The mercenary chuckled as she felt Judy’s hands begin to apply pressure on the back of her head, demanding that she suck on her tender nipples.

The Merc obliged as she placed her mouth around a nipple, beginning to flick it with her tongue a few times before lightly sucking and releasing it repeatedly. She hummed another chuckle as Judy squirmed again, whining, wanting more, “s-s _tooop teasin’ me!_ ”. She swiftly latched onto the Mox’s nipple, beginning rhythmic sucking motions as she used her hand to begin lightly pinching the other nipple.

She felt Judy’s sudden taut body and heard her partner moan louder as she continued raking her fingers through the merc’s hair. After a bit of time, she released both nipples and switched positions, giving her other nipple some attention. “MMMmmm _shit_ , V. You’re making me _even wetter_ …” Judy whispered in between moans.

The mercenary’s chest flitted as the hair on her neck stiffened when the Mox spoke. As Judy’s song bewitched her, the merc’s wandering hand released the techie’s swollen nipple, and lightly traced over Judy’s ribcage, abdomen, and hips. Electricity rippled through V’s arm, snapping her out of her trance. As she returned to reality, she felt a powerful pulse between her own legs as she realized where her hand was. She grunted softly into Judy’s breast as she continued the journey, brushing above the techie’s pelvis, over her shaved mound and…

Judy inhaled sharply, letting out a sweet little cry as she felt her partner’s fingers slipping over her swollen clit. V sang a tune of bliss into her partner’s soft skin as she could feel small muscle contractions trigger around the Mox’s clit as soon as she made contact. She released the Mox’s nipple to focus on what she felt against her fingers. She glided past Judy’s clit, deeper between her legs. Another jolt of lightning crackled through her veins as her eyes widened. She softly moaned, “ _Oh fuck_ , Jude… _You’re completely soaked_ …” She felt the techie squirm against her.

V’s eyes widened as she felt Judy’s hand quickly grab her face, pulling her down to her.

Judy whispered, “Only for you, _mi mercenaria,”_ before she commenced afierce kiss. V shivered as she heard Judy's Spanish accent. The techie’s tongue penetrated deeply into the merc’s mouth, pulling a louder moan from her partner. V’s brow scrunched together as she closed her eyes and accepted Judy’s tongue before returning the same intensity into her partner’s mouth.

The mercenary began to circle her middle and ring finger around Judy’s dripping entrance, withholding any advances. Judy began to whimper and squirm against V as her body cried, begged for more, “ _Please…_ ”. The Merc chuckled in her throat as she slipped the two fingers inside her partner’s cunt, smirking as Judy moaned and bucked her hip into V’s hand, forcing her fingers in deeper. V groaned into Judy’s mouth as she quickly retracted her fingers and returned to circling the Mox’s entrance. “Ugh, _don’t tease me_!” Judy cried into the merc’s mouth.

V chuckled as she pulled away from their kiss and looked down at the flustered Mox. Judy opened her eyes and looked up at the mercenary. She whimpered and squirmed, trying to pull The Merc down into another kiss. V resisted being pulled down as she watched Judy; she slipped her fingers back in and purred as she watched Judy quickly close her eyes, scrunching her brow, and moan as she arched her back.

She chuckled as she lowered herself and began to slowly kiss her partner’s neck.

Then, she rested her palm against Judy's inner lips, right under her clit, against her public bone. She applied a small amount of pressure to her palm as she slowly made the motions to extract her fingers, pulling her fingertips in the direction of her palm. This wave-like rippling of her fingers allowed her to brush firmly against swollen bumpy tissue; Judy’s g-spot was enlarged and she needed the pressure released.

She began to gently pull with her fingers and once she couldn’t go further, she’d push them back deep into her partner.

Judy wrapped her arms around V’s neck, pulling their heads close, resting them side by side. She shifted her hips slightly, tilting her pelvic bone into V's palm, pressing her tailbone into the bed to better angle herself for the mercenary.

Each time V completed a pull with her fingers, Judy moaned softly in her ear. As she would release and push her fingers back in, the techie would softly whimper, feeling like her mercenary was leaving her. She’d then let out a small sigh into V's ear and kiss her neck softly, waiting patiently for the next pull.

V continued a slow and steady pace of pulls and pushes, taking in every sinful lyric coming from Judy. She couldn't get enough as she occasionally sang harmonically alongside her partner. She loved feeling the woman beneath her as she felt her muscles and tremble with each motion.

" _Four…”_ Judy sighed between moans into the mercenary’s ear as V continued her slow pulling and pushing cadence. The merc’s brow furrowed as she shook her head against the Mox’s, “W-what?” she asked softly into Judy’s ear. The Mox sighed as she closed her eyes, continuing to ride the gentle rocking waves of pleasure V was rewarding her with.

“ _This_ is the _fourth thing I like about you_ …” Judy whispered into her partner’s ear in-between another lengthy set of moans. She ran one of her hands through the mercenary’s hair as she felt herself slowly building pressure, “… _I like how you make me feel when you’re fucking me_ …” she sighed softly. She smiled as she heard her partner's soft moan and sigh into her ear, then she responded back with a louder moan as she felt V begin to speed up her cadence.

“Oh… _you do_ … do you?” V whispered into Judy’s ear in-between muffled groans and grunts. Judy’s brow furrowed with pleasure as she bit down on her bottom lip as she nodded against her mercenary’s head. “ _Fuck_ …” she sighed to V, “Oo-ohh, _fuck yes_ … _I really do_ …” She hummed with pleasure as she felt the mercenary quiver under the weight of her words. Judy smiled as she returned to softly moaning into V’s ear as she glided her hands against the merc’s back, gently rubbing her.

V sighed happily at her partner as she continued to listen to her sounds. She pulled her fingers out momentarily and drew in a third finger before slowly reentering her partner to ensure she’d fit.

Judy immediately dug her fingers into V’s back and moaned louder into her ear, “Y-yes, _fuck_! Oh, yes, baby. _I really, really, really like how you fuck me_ …” she panted as she felt her body stretch to accommodate her partner’s new size. The mercenary shivered as her fingers were fully engulfed by Judy’s slick wet heat and began returning to her previous motions.

“Hmmm… Fuck, V. _I only want you to dock me…”_ she quickly whispered before a louder moan rumbled from her throat. The mercenary moaned back to her partner and trembled as she heard her, “Fuck, Jude… _really know how to rile me up_ …” she grunted as she began to pick up her cadence again. They both moaned in sync as Judy began to rock her hips against V’s pulling motion, creating more pressure against her g-spot.

“Hmmm, _fuck me harder baby_ …” she whispered breathily to V. She moaned again as she heard a growl rumble from the mercenary’s throat as she continued to pick up her pace. Judy arched her back, pressing herself further into her partner as she let out a louder moan.

“ _Five…_ ”, V purred followed by a hum of pleasure as she felt hot fluids begin to slowly leak around her fingers, “Your sounds drive me _fuckin’ wild_.”

Judy grinned as she rocked her hips more against the mercenary’s rhythm and whimpering softly as she continued to massage her partner. “Fuck baby… _I’m startin’ to get close_ …” she moaned to her partner. V moaned back in acknowledgment as she slid her thumb around, coating it with Judy’s abundant arousal, and began to slowly flick it over the Mox’s firm clit.

The techie gasped and her body immediately trembled to the new sensation, “ _Oh my God_ ” Judy whined into V’s ear. V purred as she felt Judy’s reaction, “Hmmm, you like that?” she asked with a grin as she began to flick faster and with firmer pressure.

The Mox sharply gasped and moaned louder as she began digging her fingers into V’s back, “Oh fuck! _Oh fuck, V. Yes!_ Fuck, yes, baby!”

V shivered as she listened to her partner’s response and felt Judy’s g-spot begin to become harder. “ _Oh shit, V._ I-I’m gettin’ so c-close…” she sighed into V’s ear before her breath began to shift into nothing but gasps. Again, V felt a small gush of hot fluid begin to drain around her fingers.

“ _Fuck…_ ” V whispered and groaned back into her partner’s ear. The mercenary saved her energy as she had slowly built up her partner and she grinned to herself, “Mmmm… How bad do you wanna cum babe?” she whispered to Judy. A high-pitched whine rang from Judy as she quickly nodded and bucked her hips, “So _bad_! So _fucking bad_! Please! Oh, fuc---Please! _I want to cum for you_ , V!”

The mercenary took in a deep breath and held it before she doubled her speed and pressure both against Judy’s hard clit and against her g-spot. She immediately felt Judy’s body tighten and tremble.

Judy’s eyes flashed open as she felt an enormous pressure crash hard over its peak and unleash powerfully in her lower abdomen. She gasped loudly and dug her nails into her partner, “Oh, _Fuck!_ – I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” she cried toward the mercenary. Her abdomen crunched tightly as she moaned louder and held V tightly against her.

"O-oh _f-fuck Jude_ ," V responded with a shaken voice as she continued pumped her fingers and swirling her thumb. She could feel the powerful contractions begin deep within Judy, milking against her fingers. V trembled as she felt a larger gush of hot fluid begin flowing around her hand. “ _Yes! Yes! Fuck--Dios mío! Yes, V!_ ” The Mox moaned loudly as her body writhed and she forced her hips to continue bucking into the merc’s fingers.

V gasped and groaned loudly toward her partner as she felt Judy’s g-spot begin to shrink and a new fluid arrived; it was hot and multiple rapid streams sprayed against the mercenary’s palm and wrist as Judy crunched her lower abs.

The Mox freed another loud guttural moan against V’s ear as she continued holding The Merc tight, “ _V, I’m still cumming. Baby, I’m still cumming. Fuck!_ ” she whined loudly as she caught her breath.

“Oh my God. _You’re so fucking sexy Jude_ ,” V whispered as she pushed through her muscles burning, and continued her relentless drilling. Judy’s abdomen crunched tight and locked again as she continued to sing her filthy song.

V closed her eyes as she felt ecstasy slam into her. Judy’s inner contractions were still powerful, sucking against the mercenary’s fingers. Another gush of fluid began dripping around her fingers. The mercenary released a sensual moan from her throat as she felt her partner’s g-spot further shrink as Judy crunched in her lower abs again, spraying the second fluid streams against her hand.

The techie released her grip from her partner. Her breath was labored and heavy as she began her recovery. The mercenary drastically slowed her speed as she felt Judy’s contractions weaken immediately and fade.

However, she felt that her partner’s clit was still hard. She chuckled softly, “Sorry, but _I’m not finished with you yet, beautiful,”_ she purred as she began quickly flicking and swirling her thumb against Judy, wanting to give her an additional release. The techie moaned weakly, “I… I _can’t… fuck, you’re gonna_ …” Her moans began to get louder as the mercenary continued to stimulate her already swollen clit, “Oh my God, V. _You’re ‘onna make me pass out_ ,” she said breathily as her body trembled and began to stiffen up.

The mercenary chuckled as she continued the same stimulation; swirling, brushing, and flicking.

She pulled her head up and looked down at Judy – Her partner’s head was turned to the side and her eyes were closed as her brow scrunched lightly with the tempo. Her mouth hung partially open as her breath was heavy and soft moans crawled out. V dipped her head down and nuzzled Judy’s face, turning her head up so she could kiss her. The techie moaned louder as she lifted up her hands and held them against V’s jaw as she began to kiss back.

V chuckled as she felt Judy began to quickly tense up again as she arched her back, “S-shit, I’m so clo—Oh-hhmm, _I’m cumming---I’m shit V I’m cumming already_ ,” she moaned softly as her voice stuttered into the merc's mouth. She wrapped her arms weakly around V’s neck and held her. The Merc groaned softly as she slowed her movement and lightly pressed against the Mox’s swollen clit, which began rapidly pulsing, engulfing V’s thumb.

Judy continued her slow and sloppy kisses as she panted out tiny moans, "im’ _a punto de desmayarse, V…_ I'm gonna pass out…" 

As the pulsations weakened, Judy slowly released her hold on V and her arms collapsed. Her body continued to shake as she breathed slowly, her eyes closed. She was too weak to speak. V slowly exited her partner and couldn’t stop smiling as she stared down at the beautiful woman below her who was drenched in sweat, cum, and several other liquids.

The tattooed Mox continued to breathe slowly as her tremors became less intense. V remained silent as she enjoyed watching Judy’s glow, closely watching her chest slowly rise and fall - everything about the woman fascinated her.

Several minutes of silence rolled by as V continued to watch over her partner. She wasn’t sure if Judy had fallen asleep.

" _V_ …" She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her mercenary.

The Merc gave her a soft smile and cooed, " _Hey_ …" The Mox smiled back, still basking in her aftermath, " _Hi_ …"

The mercenary’s eyes were beaming with pride as she looked at Judy as she leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. The techie let out a closed mouth, muffled giggle as she reached her hand out, lightly grabbing the merc’s chin, directing to lean down and kiss her.

She obliged and nuzzled her nose against the techies before giving her a kiss. “ _Five…_ ” Judy whispered into V’s mouth. She pulled her head back and raised a brow at the exhausted Mox. Judy looked at her, pulling her back into another slow kiss, “ _You…_ ” she whispered against V’s lips. V pulled back again with the same confused look.

Judy smiled as she lifted her hand and played with her partner's hair, “My fifth… _is you_. I just _like_ … _you_.”

The mercenary’s brow scrunched with tenderness as she smiled at her partner. She leaned back down and gave her a single, long, steamy kiss. “I _like_ you too, Jude” she whispered against the Mox’s lips. They paused their kiss and simply rested their lips against one another. Slowly, their lips formed into mirrored smiles as they rested their foreheads together.

"I could _definitely_ get used to this…" Judy purred against the mercs head. "Yeah?" V asked with a smile. Judy tilted her head up and kissed V’s forehead, " _si, mi mercenaria_ …" V cooed back, basking in the moment, "I could get used to it too."

V fell backward into a pillow as she sighed with happiness.

Judy slowly rolled over and scooted herself closer, placing her head on V’s shoulder blade while she stared dreamily at her partner. V smiled as she wrapped her left arm around the techie, kissing her forehead, "Let’s get under the covers…"

The Mox nodded as she weakly shifted her body, helping the mercenary rearrange the covers onto their now chilled bodies. Judy returned to her spot as she got cozy under the covers with V. She rested her head on her partner’s shoulder, draped her arm over V’s stomach, and wrapped their legs together.

"We're… gonna need... showers…" Judy sleepily mumbled as her eyes closed.

She closed her eyes and yawned as she held Judy tighter against her, "Let’s worry...about it… to...mo…..rrow… "

And just like that, they were asleep.


	2. DANCE INTO A CWB’s HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! I actually had to spilt the real chapter two because it was too long. So chapter three will be posted very soon. Just have to clean up some of the text. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [EDIT] Made minor updates to the club scene (Judy's appearance) and the ending of chapter two to include Silverhand's quote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a character introduced in this chapter named Candy. I pulled her excerpt from my other story to explain who she is. She's an unnamed character in the game, so I assigned one to her.
> 
> [}O{] is a Mox member.
> 
> She likes the color purple. She has purple hair, installed purple optics, wears purple makeup, and her wardrobe is exclusively purple; give or take a few articles of clothing that are not purple, but pair well with purple. Some Mox members are surprised that she hadn't opted for a full-body sculpt to install purple plastic skin - But she does have a purple handgun and her vehicle was painted an artist-commissioned, custom shade of 'the purplest-purple', so there's that.
> 
> She was the hostess at Lizzie's Bar. She was often requested as one of Judy's BD actors, but she mainly worked behind the front counter, helping clients navigate the catalog, and sold Mox merch.
> 
> When she joined the Mox a year ago, around the same time as Judy, she introduced herself to customers and fellow Moxers as, 'Candy'. "Like the ones you wanna lick, honey."
> 
> Then she started introducing herself as 'CanDe'. "I CAN satisfy any and all your DEsires, sugartits."
> 
> And then she created an acronym of her favorite things, 'CANDI'. "Clits, Asses, Nips, Dicks, and, of course, myself," she said when people couldn't figure out the I.
> 
> Currently, it's 'Candie with an I E'. "Cuz I luv Eddieeeees"
> 
> Apparently, she's working on 'Candeigh' now. Judy's hopes aren't high that this one's gonna last.
> 
> No one knew how she really spelled her name, or if it was really her name. Judy couldn't keep up with the constant switching, so instead, she saved [}O{], a candy emoji she made, as the Mox member's alias into her phone.

###### 

**CHAPTER TWO: DANCE INTO A CWB’s HEART**

"Mornin'~"

She stirred as she heard the noise in her left ear. She didn't open her eyes, but she felt the warmth of a body in her arms, their head on her shoulder, and their hand slowly stroking her stomach under the covers.

A smile slowly spread over her lips as she responded with a small grunt.

_ "Despierta, mi mercenaria~"  _ the voice whispered in her ear.

She chuckled as her eyes remained closed, her voice husk from sleep, "So… last night  _ wasn't _ just an  _ amazin' dream _ , hmmm?" She felt the woman's warm finger slowly draw a shape on her abdomen; a heart V suspected. "No… it was very,  _ very real _ ," the woman whispered in her ear. 

She felt the body move, lifting off her shoulder. Her stomach felt cold as the woman also removed her hand. A small frown formed in the corners of her mouth as she felt the disconnection. It made her feel lonely. 

But her frown was quickly wiped away as she felt the woman's hand now on her cheek. She slowly tilted the merc’s head and placed a gentle kiss against her temple. With a soft chuckle, V slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the sleepiness that still lingered so she could see the woman beside her.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191603578@N06/50954950716/in/album-72157718266756246/)

Judy laid next to her, watching her with a doting smile. V looked down at her lips, feeling goosebumps forming on her body as she felt the woman steal her breath. She looked back into the techie's eyes. "Wow…" she said softly as she reached over, stroking the Mox's cheek with the back of her hand, "... You're... so  _ beautiful… _ "

She closed her eyes momentarily, letting out a content sigh as she felt the mercenary's touch, then she slowly reopened them while wearing a delicate smile. She used her thumb to caress the merc’s cheek as she scanned her eyes over her face, " _ Tú también eres hermosa… _ So are  _ you _ ." 

Judy looked lower and tilted her head slightly. She slid her hand down the merc’s chin and began to tenderly stroke her thumb over V’s lips. The techie continued to smile as she began to lean in closer, closing her eyes. As V watched, she mirrored the movement, and together they connected to share a leisurely greeting. 

The mercenary began to lift herself up while pushing forward, rolling Judy onto her back as they continued their kiss. The Mox purred and smiled against her partner’s lips as she felt the mercenary nuzzle her with affection. Then she moaned under her breath as she felt V begin entering her mouth in search of her companion. They both sighed as their tongues connected and massaged together.

She lifted both hands to cup the merc’s face as she hummed a soft chuckle in her throat before she released a louder moan for her partner. V’s brow scrunched with excitement as she listened carefully to the Mox’s sounds and felt the woman below her gently lift her hips, signaling that she was ready for more.

The mercenary shivered as she placed her hand on the Mox’s abdomen and began to carefully slide lower, eager to reach its favorite location. She shivered again as she heard another moan and felt her partner lightly buck her hips. 

The Mox chuckled in V's mouth as she felt the mercenary’s warm hand cross over her pelvic bone before she quickly chased after the wandering explorer. She grabbed her partner’s hand and pulled it away as she broke broke free from their kiss, " _ Nuuuh-uh _ . Nope!  _ Noooo can do _ , can't this mornin'." 

V’s eyes flashed open as she groaned in misery, " _ What!? Whhhhyyyy _ ?"

Judy snickered as she quickly pecked the merc's lips before retreating, "You're  _ cute _ ." She wiggled out from under the mercenary and rolled herself toward the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over. V whined and collapsed herself face down into the mattress, " _ Uuuugggghhh… _ And  _ I'm _ the tease!?"

Judy glanced back and snickered again. She pushed herself up and instantly stumbled, almost losing balance as her legs wobbled, "Oh  _ lordy… _ I can barely stand…" V chuckled into the mattress as she listened. 

Again, Judy glanced back at the moping merc, "I’m extremely…  _ extremely _ late for work. I’ve got so much I need to do. Mind if I take a shower? Already called myself a cab, so I gotta hurry.” 

V lifted her head and frowned, “You don't gotta ask permission. Go 'head. Also, I could’ve driven you. Wouldn't've been a problem.” Judy smiled softly, “Didn’t wanna impose. You looked so peaceful sleeping… only woke you ‘cause I didn't wanna leave without saying goodbye like some  _ Joytoy _ .” The Mox stretched her back and legs before she headed toward the bathroom. 

The water cut on. “ _ Fuck _ ,” the mercenary heard followed by a groan around the corner. “What's wrong?” V asked. “Ugh, I’m…  _ still… _ so  _ fuckin’... wet _ .” The merc immediately felt a flutter in her chest and a sudden throb between her legs. She shook her head quickly and cleared her throat, "Want'ny coffee?” 

“Mhm~ Would love some,” the techie cooed from the shower. 

V groaned slightly as she pulled her exhausted body from the bed. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and slipped them on before standing up and stretching. 

She walked over to her small kitchenette stand and began grinding down two servings of coffee beans. Once ground, she poured them in a reusable filter and popped it into her coffee maker. She waited for a moment as the device began to heat up water. 

As she waited, she glanced up and saw Judy’s fuzzy outline move about in the shower. She smiled softly as she watched. A warm and comfortable feeling heated in her chest as she thought about Judy; how unique and smart she was among many other traits.

A beeping noise from the coffee machine pulled V from her trance as she looked back down. She grabbed two travel mugs and placed one under the device and pressed the start button.

She looked back up and smiled again at Judy's fuzzy outline as the coffee began pouring. “Mmmm, that smells  _ delicious _ ,” the techie purred as she bent over, scrubbing her legs with soap. Her movement forced the merc to stop daydreaming as her eye contact broke.

V looked back down at the coffee pot and drummed her fingers. Once the first cup filled, she swapped it with the second cup and pressed the start button again. She remembered that Judy had wanted only a splash of milk in her coffee, so the mercenary followed the same instructions.

As she stirred in milk, she heard the water cut off. She immediately felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she averted her eyes from looking into the bathroom. She didn't take anything in her coffee, so she proceeded to place lids on both travel mugs, “Coffee is ready,  _ Madame _ .” 

She turned herself around, leaning against the counter as she stared toward her wardrobe. She lifted the coffee cup, smelling its rich aroma, before taking a sip. “Hmmmm,” she hummed to herself as the flavorful coffee flowed down her throat.

“Oh  _ shit _ , ride's here. Gotta delta fast,” Judy mumbled as she looked over at V, “You mind if I steal some clothes?" The merc raised an eyebrow as she continued facing away, “Uh, sure. If you promise to return ‘em.” Judy chuckled with a flirty playfulness, “Well  _ duh~ _ Gives me an  _ excuse _ to come back.” 

The mercenary snickered as she rolled her eyes, responding in the same tone, “ _ Hmmm _ \--  _ only _ reason you’d wanna come back over?” She pushed herself off the counter as she walked toward her wardrobe with a smirk. Judy grinned as she dried herself and watched V begin going through clothes. She wrapped a towel around her body and followed. When she approached the mercenary, she slowly slid her fingers up the merc's spine. 

V chuckled as she turned around with a few clothing options for the techie. Judy continued to grin as she looked into V’s chocolate brown eyes. She leaned in and brushed her lips against the mercenary's ear, whispering in the same flirtatious tone, “ _ No _ , that’s not the  _ only reason _ to come back…” She pressed her body against the merc's, pushing V gently against the wardrobe as her mouth remained next to her ear and softly moaned, “...  _ I’d wanna come back so you can fuck me again _ …” 

Judy hummed a self satisfied chuckle as she heard V's soft gasp and felt the woman’s body shiver. She lightly kissed V’s earlobe before placing her hand on the stack of clothes, cooing, “Thanks,  _ mi mercenaria~” _

The tattooed Mox stepped back and quickly flicked through the stack of clothes, “Hmmmmm, hope you don’t mind that I have to wear these  _ commando _ …” she glanced at the mercenary. V’s face was flushed as she quickly looked away, “N-no, I d-don’t mind...” 

Judy laughed before handing the stack of clothes back to the merc. She quickly dropped her towel and pulled the outfit on. The techie wore a baggy black tank with a red ‘Samurai’ logo over her chest, patched flared blue jeans that had a few fashionable tears, and her black boots. She looked down at her outfit and smiled, “This’ll do.” 

Judy grabbed her coffee and quickly headed toward the door, “You okay if I leave my old clothes here until I can get 'em later?" V nodded, "Yeah, course." She smiled, "Nova. Okay,  _ adios~! _ ” As she stepped out of the apartment, she felt a hand lightly grip her shoulder. “W-wait, J-Jude!” V blurted out. 

Judy bit her lip with a smile as she pivoted on her heels, turning back around, and stared at the flustered mercenary. V nervously cleared her throat as she looked at the Mox, "I, er… uh… I, just, um... wanted to… uhmm, say I really… enjoyed… spendin' time with... you..."

The techie smiled and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the mercenary's neck, “I  _ loved everything _ about last night… C-can we... see each other tonight?” she whispered as her pupils dilated when she looked into V's eyes. The merc smiled, “Have to check my calendar and see where I'll be today. Will flick you deets later. But, uhm, you should get goin’ or you'll miss your ride.”

Judy's eyes widened, “ _ Shit _ \- okay, uhm, seeya!” She quickly pecked the merc's lips before turning around and ran down the hall, making a sharp right toward the elevator. As she stepped in, she pressed the ground level and leaned against the elevator wall. She tilted her head back and fondly reminisced about the night they shared together as she happily bit her lip.

As her front door closed, V turned around and rested against it. She smiled as she thought about the Mox, replaying the beautiful night in her head.

For the first time since the heist, she felt happy to be alive.

###### 

Her eyes flashed a bright blue as she walked away, paying her cab fare. Judy lost herself in her own mind as she walked on auto-pilot toward the entrance of Lizzie’s Bar. A smile permanently fused to her lips since leaving the mercenary's apartment as her heart fluttered while she thought about V. 

The club hadn’t opened yet, but Judy always started several hours before 6PM in order to rip and edit braindances in peace. Though the club wasn’t opened, the bar was already abuzz with Mox members inside.

As she approached the door, she hadn’t noticed a certain purple-haired Mox member and a pink-haired Mox member standing outside, smoking. They watched Judy pass by in a daze. Candy and Rita quickly looked at each other before gasping. Rita grinned, “ _ Holy shit girl _ , you  _ totally _ docked someone.” 

The techie’s face instantly flushed with pink as she was ripped from her daydream, “W-wha? U-uhm, erm…” She turned to see her two friends gawking at her with their jaws dropped. “I- uhm...” the techie stuttered, failing to gather her words.

“ _ Oh my God _ , no way!  _ Who _ !? Anyone we know?” Candy squealed as she threw her cigarette while running to embrace her friend.

Rita took a puff from her smoke, “Damn girl, been  _ how long since you docked _ ? Like, forever and a day ago, right?” The bounder smiled at the techie who was about to fall over as the purple-haired Mox leapt onto her, wrapping her arms and legs around the tattooed Mox's body.

“C-candy…  _ p-please… _ c-can’t support y-you… body t-too...s-sore...” Judy winced as she struggled to keep her balance. Candy let go and lightly punched Judy’s arm, “ _ Ch’yeah _ , prolly too sore from  _ stuffin’ all night _ , am I right? Who are they?!” 

Rita blew out a cloud of smoke and tossed her butt, "Prolly that solo who stopped by a few times to see her… Would bet eddies on it." Candy tilted her head, "...Oh yeah, think I know who you're talkin' about... Uhm, dark hair, styled like Jude's. Two buzzed lines over her ear. Right?" Rita nodded, "The very one."

The techie unruffled her tank top and brushed herself off, trying to hide her smile, "...Uhm, and you've come to this conclusion  _ how _ , exactly?"

Rita folded her arms, "Girl,  _ please _ . For one, you never have visitors cause you  _ don't want any or allow any. _ However, that one's stopped by specifically for you on more than a few occasions. Two, there's this thing called a  _ holo _ . If she needed to talk to you about business or whatever, she'd be on that, but it's obvious she's wanted to see you in person. And three, I've talked to her."

Judy placed her hands on her hips, looking away to act disinterested, "...T-talked to her?" Rita chuckled and nodded, "Mhm... Who do you think lets her in all the time, and during off-hours? So, I was nosey one time… might've talked to her about you... She said some things." The pink-haired Mox shrugged half-heartedly.

The techie cleared her throat as she looked back at her friend, "...W-what, uhm… What kinda things?" Rita grinned, "Yeah… it's definitely the solo. You wouldn't give  _ two shits _ about what anyone has to say about you… tell us more 'bout you two and I'll tell you what she said." 

Candy cooed, "Oohh, I remember she's super fit. Made a pass at her the first time she came in… now I know why you're sore." The purple-haired Mox growled and purred while clawing the air at her tattooed friend.

Judy’s face continued to flush, “I’m so late - BDs are piling up. Gotta go to work. Can’t talk now.” Rita raised an eyebrow, “Okay, then tonight - come upstairs for a drink and spill when you have a break.” Candy chimed in, “Oh my  _ God _ , I have a better idea… Invite her to drink with us tonight!” A large smile grew across Rita’s face, “Yeah! Jude, you totally have to invite her.”

Judy tapped her chin, "I dunno if she's available, but I’ll flick her and see if she’ll have time to drop by n' join us tonight." 

Rita and Candy both flashed a thumbs up, “ _ Nova _ !” 

###### 

The blue in her eyes dimmed as she hung up her holo with a grin. "Fuck  _ yes _ , way to go Mr.Hands! Meetin' the Voodoo Boys toooooonight!"

She froze as she spoke aloud, "Oh  _ fuck _ , meetin' the Voodoo Boys  **_tonight_ ** …" V pulled out her phone and reread her conversation with Judy:

> [V]: Hey ;]
> 
> [Judy]: Hola chica ;)
> 
> [V]: Checked my schedule
> 
> [Judy]: Oh? 
> 
> [V]: Got some flexibility. Could rearrange some stuff… if there was a good enough reason to do so ;]
> 
> [Judy]: Hmmm… Is releasing some tension a good enough reason? ;)
> 
> [V]: Only some? No
> 
> But, a whole bunch? Over and over with an occasional shower and snack in-between? Might consider that
> 
> [Judy]: Would you consider 'all night long' with Buck-a-Slice? ;)
> 
> [V]: Hmmm… I guess that'll do ;]
> 
> [Judy]: Lizzies Bar - 9PM. I'll be waiting. I definitely have more than enough tension to release… ;)

She stared at the messages, "Shit… maybe… maybe I could get Mr.Hands to rearrange the schedule…"

" _ You better be fuckin' jokin' right now, _ " Silverhand said coldly as he appeared next to her, smoke in hand. V looked up and stared at him, "What?"

Johnny took a puff and shook his head, " _ I guess I'm taking over your mind faster than we thought. Back in the day, fuckin' chicks was on the top of my priority list too. Even if somethin' really important' came up, like… oh I don't know. Figuring out how to not die?" _

She narrowed her eyes, "It's just one night. Where's the harm in that?" 

Silverhand slid down his sunglasses,  _ "Snap the fuck outta it V. Stop thinkin' with your concave pecker and wake the fuck up, Samurai. How long did you have to wait to get a meetin' finally set up? Think the VBs'll rearrange their schedule for you to make a chick call out your name all night? ...Gonk." _

V scratched the back of her head and sighed, "… God, I really,  _ really _ hate it when you're…  _ logical _ ." 

He pushed his glasses back up and took another puff,  _ "One of us has to be. Now go putta leash on that thirsty braindance chick and let's get movin'." _

"Ugh… why does my  _ life suck so damn much... _ ," she mumbled as she began typing:

> [V]: have to cancel tonight
> 
> [Judy]: Everything ok?
> 
> [V]: Unexpected job came up
> 
> [Judy]: Ah, shame
> 
> [V]: :[ rain check? 
> 
> [Judy]: Hmm, I'll need to check my schedule ;) get back to you tomorrow

###### 

Three days.

It had been three days since V responded to her. She started to get very worried. She looked down at their conversation again.

> [V]: :[ rain check? 
> 
> [Judy]: Hmm, I'll need to check my schedule ;) get back to you tomorrow

\---- The next day; early afternoon

> [Judy]: heeeeeyyyy - you free tomorrow night?

The mercenary went cold. She hadn't done that before - Anytime Judy ever messaged her, she would usually reply immediately, and if not that, she'd reply a few hours later after she finished whatever she was doing.

Judy wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to keep messaging V - she felt like it wasn't her place to do so. She wasn't the mercenary's output and V wasn't obligated to tell her everything that happened in her life.

However, she was worried that the mercenary might have gotten hurt on a job or maybe even sick. V didn't explicitly tell her what was going on with her or if she really had a terminal illness. Was it a metaphor? Nonetheless, Judy was worried.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191603578@N06/50955056332/in/album-72157718266756246/)

"Should I… stop by her place?" She mumbled to herself as she sat at her desk. "Would she feel like I'm smotherin’ her? Would it push her away? What if she's still on a job… would calling her put her in danger?... What if she needs help?..." Judy sighed as she battled with herself. She didn't know what she could and couldn't do with this special relationship she had with V.

Before their night together, it wasn't like they messaged each other every day. In the beginning, sometimes a week would pass by before they made contact. But, as they continued to get to spend time together, they messaged more frequently and usually always responded timely. For all Judy knew, maybe this could be considered normal behavior for V, or for people who docked together just for  _ 'fun' _ . She was befuddled as she realized she didn't know much about V's line of work or what her day-to-day schedule even looked like. 

She began to get frustrated with herself.

Then her thoughts spiraled in a different direction. "Did she get cold feet about…  _ us _ ? Or  _ whatever the hell we are _ ? Is she delta'ing me? Does she want me to not care or worry? … Does she only want to talk if we are  _ hookin' _ up? This a test or something?!" 

She groaned with annoyance. "What the hell, V? Fuckin' let me know you're all right at least you gonk," she growled under her breath.

She was agitated now, almost even mad. She felt like she was going crazy as she continuously checked her phone, "The hell am I supposed to feel!? Or do!? I mean, I guess I  _ shouldn't _ be mad. Or  _ upset _ . Or… I dunno - what the fuck am I supposed to feel if we're just…  _ CWB's _ ?...  _ Choombas with Benefits _ ? What can I do?  _ UGH _ just fuckin'  _ RESPOND _ , please V…"

She heard a chime.

Judy quickly tapped her phone, "Oh,  _ thank fuck _ ," she whispered as she opened the message:

> **[V]: hi**

“ _ Hi… _ ” Judy repeated to herself. “She hasn’t messaged me in three days... and all she says is…  _ Hi _ ?” The frustrated Mox growled as she stared at her phone, trying to decide how to respond. 

[Judy]:  _~~V!~~ _ “No, don’t wanna come off too excited… Does that make me seem needy?”

[Judy]:  _~~sup~~ _ “Er, no… Too casual?”

[Judy]:  _~~Look who finally shows up!~~ _ “Hmm… No… might make her feel like she's obligated to message me?”

[Judy]:  _~~hello~~ _ “Ugh, too formal.”

[Judy]: _~~hola~~_ “Ugh, too Spanish.”

[Judy]:  _~~Where the fuck have you been, you gonk? I’ve been worried sick.~~ _ “...No. That’ll just…  _ FUCK _ .”

[Judy]:  _~~Ugh why is this so fucking hard~~ _ “ _ UGH… _ ”

She continued to stare at her phone. She didn’t know how to respond in a way that wouldn’t come off as emotional. So, she decided to respond the same way V did.

> **[Judy]: hi**
> 
> **[V]: how's… it going?**

“The  _ fuck _ do you think it’s  _ going _ , V?!” She groaned with frustration as she tried to figure out what to say.

[Judy]: _~~Oh y’know. Just tuning smut all day. Can’t complain.~~_ “Meh, too lackadaisical.”

[Judy]:  _~~Just dandy~~ _ “Ugh, who the hell says that?”

[Judy]:  _~~V, I’ve been panicking for the past three days wondering where the hell you’ve been~~ _ “No… don’t want her to feel like she’s obligated to talk to me…”

[Judy]:  _~~oh you know, It’s going~~ _ “No she’ll think I’m being sarcastic.”

She finally decided to keep it quick, simple, and clean. 

> **[Judy]: fine**
> 
> **[V]: Oh man, one word replies. You mad at me?**

“One word replies? How about  _ no word replies _ . How about  _ no word for three days replies _ , you fucking gonk,” she mumbled as she glared at her phone.

[Judy]:  _~~Actually, yes. I am mad at you, V. Where the fuck are you?~~ _ “...  _ Ugh _ , God damnit.”

[Judy]:  _~~No~~ _ “No, I can’t lie. I actually am sorta mad at her… And that’s a one word reply. I can see her being a total smart-ass about that...”

[Judy]:  ~~Eres una gilipollas~~ “UGH!”

[Judy]:  _~~Sorta. Are you mad at me?~~ _ “...No, that’s bringing emotion into all this…”

“...Maybe she’s askin’ me ‘cause she’s prompting me… Did she do something that I should be mad about?” She whispered as she was now becoming nervous.

> **[Judy]: should I be?**
> 
> **[V]: Uhm, I don't know?**

“Well, maybe she did do something… and there’s no reason I should be mad, ‘cause…” Her jaw clenched as she stared at the phone. 

“Because…  _ we’re not together _ … We’re just…  _ messin’ around _ , I guess…” She whispered to herself. 

Saying the words aloud made her heart break and her stomach upset. She always knew she had feelings for the mercenary, but she didn’t comprehend how deep those feelings really were. She didn’t realize that they were far more complex than she had ever imagined.

She wanted all of her. The good, bad, and the ugly. She wanted to give the mercenary everything, even if V only wanted to return a fraction of it.

The emotional connection, physical affection, or anything at all.

Panic spread in her chest. She knew V didn’t want feelings involved, so she decided on a response that reflected the mercenary’s desire. A response that said  _ ‘Don’t worry. Everything is good over here. I don’t have good or bad feelings - I don’t have any at all! Are we okay? Please tell me we are okay. I need to see you again’ _ :

> **[Judy]: guess I’d say I’m indifferent?**
> 
> **[V]: Ah... Gotcha**

Judy sighed with relief. The mercenary’s response seemed understanding. 

She continued staring at her phone, hoping that V would send something more, but after waiting about ten minutes, nothing was sent.

> **[Judy]: you OK?**
> 
> **[V]: yeah. gonna sleep**
> 
> **Catch you later**

She stared at her phone for a while. 

"What…  _ w-what the fuck _ !? S-should I go see her? Does she...  _ even want me to _ ? I…" she took in a deep breath and sighed, "N-no, I guess I should… leave her alone…"

All she wanted to do was drop everything and go see the mercenary, but it began to dawn on her that maybe V didn't actually feel the same way. That maybe their night together was just something that happened in the heat of the moment and that V really didn't reciprocate the same feelings. She never explicitly said how she felt about the techie.

She sat her phone down. She was pissed. 

And she was also devastated.

###### 

"Fuck fuck  _ fuck fuck _ ," the mercenary frantically whispered to herself as she struggled to find her phone, "Shit, I can't believe this is fuckin' happenin' right now. FUCK!"

She had been out cold for three days after almost going into cardiac arrest from a relic malfunction. Her body laid in a room of an abandoned Pacifica hotel that Silverhand hauled her into. She was thankful that the Rocker cared enough to drag her to safety after the insanity she endured with the Voodoo boys.

Her heart was racing as her optics were still stabilizing after waking up, "Where the fuck is it?! Fuck, Judy is probably worried sick ab--- _ Yes _ !" She yanked the phone out from under a sheet and pulled up her conversation with Judy.

"Oh _ fuck _ . She sent me a message and I never responded," she whispered. She closed her eyes to try and calm her breath. She wasn't sure what to say to the tattooed Mox. That last thing she wanted to do was worry her. "Should I tell Judy what happened? Fuck--no. That would definitely make her worry. Should I just apologize and dodge any questions? Would that be lying? Covering up?"

It hurt her head to think and she was exhausted. What should she say?

> **[V]: hi**

"Ugh,  _ idiot _ . Why ' _ hi _ '? Why the fuck did I just say ' _ hi _ '? Oh my God. Think before you type you  _ God damn gonk _ ," she whispered, berating herself.

> **[Judy]: hi**

She blinked rapidly at the response before quickly rubbing her eyes in hopes that her optics were still malfunctioning. 

V looked back down and stared at her phone, " _ Hi _ ? We haven't talked in three days and that's her response? Okay... wait. Maybe that's because my first message was short. Uhm… okay, lemme test the temperature… see if she's okay…"

> **[V]: how's… it going?**
> 
> **[Judy]: fine**

A knot swelled in her throat. " _ Fine…? _ " She squinted at the response, "Fine? She's  _ fine _ ? Did… she not even notice we haven't spoken? ...Does she not care?"

She clenched her jaw as she continued to stare at her phone, "Is she mad at me?"

> **[V]: Oh man, one word replies. You mad at me?**
> 
> **[Judy]: should I be?**

V scrunched her brow with confusion, " _ Should I be _ ?" She mouthed trying to understand what the Mox was saying. Her eyes shifted rapidly as she tried to comprehend what was being asked.

"What the hell does that  _ mean _ ? Should she be mad at me?  _ No _ ?...  _ Yes _ ? Ugh. Fuck...," she mumbled as she sent a response.

> **[V]: Uhm, I don't know?**
> 
> **[Judy]: guess I’d say I’m indifferent?**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191603578@N06/50954280538/in/album-72157718266756246/)

She lowered her phone. Her chest felt like it was being crushed as she began to become light-headed. V quickly leaned forward, placing her forehead on her knees, and closed her eyes while taking in deep breaths to try and stop the world from swaying.

" _ Indifferent _ ?" She whispered as she breathed in slowly. 

She reopened her eyes and looked back at Judy's response. She cleared her throat and gulped, "She doesn't…  _ care _ ," she said aloud. V felt like she was either about to go back into cardiac arrest or that her heart was finally shutting down as she repeated the words in her head, "She…  _ doesn't care _ ." 

> **[V]: Ah... Gotcha**

She dropped her phone onto the bed as she clenched her jaw, rapidly blinking to cool off her burning eyes. " _ Fuck this _ ," she whispered.

The mercenary stood up and quickly gathered her clothing that was on the floor in the hotel room. She got dressed and grabbed her phone, shoving it into her back pocket. She promptly left the room, slamming the door before she quickly descended down the stairs of the hotel. She felt nothing but rage as she attempted to clear her mind.

"Where's my fuckin' bike?," she sternly asked in her mind as her foot made contact with the sidewalk. " _ Parking lot to your right _ ," the Rocker responded. As she reached her bike, she heard a chime in her rear pocket. She straddle the seat as her eyes lit blue, and the engine started. She reached back and opened the message.

> **[Judy]: you OK?**

Her jaw burnt from fiercely biting down on her own teeth. "Am I  _ okay _ ?" she scoffed as she read it aloud.

> **[V]: yeah. gonna sleep**
> 
> **Catch you later**

The Voodoo Boys debacle of almost dying at the GIM by Sasquatch, getting betrayed by the gang as they planned to melt her brain, and then getting duped by NetWatch which wiped out the majority of the Voodoo Boy netrunners was bad enough already.

Then sprinkle in the absolutely overwhelming information she received from Alt Cunningham and the fact that she almost flatlined as her ticker struggled with a relic malfunction.

And now finding out that Judy didn't give two shits topped V's smorgasbord of  _ 'fuck my life' _ on a silver platter.

" _ Yikes… _ " Silverhand chimed in her head as she twisted hard on her right handle, gunning the engine, peeling out of the lot,  _ "...Looks like the missus is a little cold." _

"Don't care," she responded back in her head, "head hurts and I'm too fuckin' tired to give scop-shit." 

The Rocker chuckled,  _ "Yeah, that'd probably convince someone else who isn't in your head also feeling your emotions. You give a shit. You give too many shits, you hormonal mess." _

She rolled her eyes, "then you also know I don't have the energy for this. Dude, I almost flatlined. Just drop it."

She felt Johnny mentally shrug, " _ All I'm saying is I dunno why you care about how she feels. I mean, she's basically a private Joytoy to you. That's what you wanted, wasn't it? Use her. Fuck her. Be able to get your rocks off whenever you want and not let either one of your gross feelings get in the way?" _

She scoffed, "No... That's not what I want. I never wanted that. I never said I wanted to use her. I ne---"

_ "I mean, I'm actually proud of you. Weaseling your way into convincing a chick to let you dock her, knowing full well she's got feelings for you, and then you tell her you want fuck all to do with those feelings… It's impressive,"  _ he said with a snicker.

She glared, "Fuck you. It wasn't like that, you prick. I told her I care about her. I thought she said she cared about me. Now she just told me she didn't give’ah shit about hearing from me. Fuck me, thought she would care - be worried. Something. Guess I was wrong."

The Rocker snickered again,  _ "So what's the problem? Sounds like your little 'tension releasing arrangement' is perfect. Dock her whenever you feel like it and you two don't give a shit about each other if you bite the dust. Frankly, I'ma bit jealous. None of the chicks I banged could keep their feelings at the door. Had to kick 'em to the curb." _

The mercenary began to recklessly weave in and out of traffic as she gunned the bike faster, not providing a response.

_ "V, stop being a little bitch and either drop the feelings act and hit her up the next time you wanna romp or just quit while you're ahead. Just leave. You got what you wanted from her _ ," he responded with a cocky tone.

She grit her teeth, "Fuck you. I don't want to use her. I don't want to lose her either. And I didn't get what I wanted from her."

The Rocker chuckled,  _ "Then what do you want from her?" _

She growled, " _ HER _ . You asshole. I want  _ HER _ . Everything. All of her. Physically and emotionally."

Johnny laughed,  _ "So then why didn't you just ask her to be your output?" _

She yelled, "Because I don't want to hurt her! God why is this so hard for you to comprehend?!"

He responded sternly,  _ "Hate to break it to you kid, but we can't get all the things we want in life. Regardless, one of those things will happen to her. So, you need to be a big girl and have a big girl talk with her. Spill the beans about everything and see if she accepts your pathetic ass. Let her choose what happens. Let her choose if you use her, lose her, or get her." _

She was silent as she slowed her bike down, driving at a more reasonable speed. Her mind went blank. Everything that had happened within the past 72 hours was too overwhelming for her.

_ "So... When are we gonna see Rogue?" _ Johnny asked as he broke their silence. Her response was monotone at best, "Don't care. Don't wanna think anymore. Just take over the ship."

_ "Preem. Tomorrow?" _ He asked. She nodded, "I'm exhausted. Gonna sleep and when I wake up, I'll pop some orange."

###### 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191603578@N06/50954248663/in/album-72157718266756246/)

Two days.

It had been two days since their last message exchange. 

Judy was stuck in a cloud of fear and confusion. She wanted the fog to release and her swirling thoughts to stop. She looked at the clock; 4:15AM.

"Hey, Jude?" A voice behind her asked. She blinked slowly and turned to see who was there, "Oh...  _ Hey _ , Rita. ' _ Sup _ ?" The pink-haired Mox leaned against the doorway, "Candy and I were gonna have a few drinks 'fore headin' home. Wanna join?" 

Judy gave a small smile, "N-no I'm fine. Got more BD's to bust out... Thanks though, 'preciate the offer." She spun her chair back around, placing her elbows on her desk, resting her chin on her hands. She knew her friends would ask her why she seemed in a slump and she also knew that talking about the reason why would probably make her feel worse.

"C'mon, Jude. We haven't really seen you all week. You've been locked down here working nonstop. Day n’ night...  _ Please _ ?" Rita asked softly.

The techie began to rub her temples as she thought. Maybe spending time with friends would do her some good. She needed a break from having blue strobe lights flash in her eyes all day. "Y'know, actually,  _ yeah _ … sure. That sounds good," she said as she spun back around toward her friend.

"Preem!," Rita smiled as Judy stood up and accompanied her to the bar.

The club was alive and it was loud. A typical weekday evening. Not extremely packed, but still filled with energy. Candy had saved the girls seats next to her and had already ordered them drinks. 

She smiled as the two approached, "Ordered your favs!" 

Judy raised a brow as she sat down, "How'd you know I'd agree to come upstairs?" The purple-haired Mox winked, "Know my  _ girlie~ _ " she cooed as she sipped her cocktail.

Rita sat down and immediately chugged her beer, "Uugghh… yeeesss… sometimes this is better than docking." Judy gave a small smile as she swallowed two large gulps of her own drink, " _ here here _ ," she mumbled.

Candy frowned and shook her head, "I disagree! Nothin’s better than dockin'!" She took a sip from her drink as she looked at Judy, "Jude, last time we talked, you were all  _ smitten _ . Apparently… oh shoot, Rita,  _ what'd she'd say _ ?" 

Rita mimicked Judy's voice with a terrible Spanish accent, " _ fue increíble _ , best dock in my  _ liiiifffeeeee _ ," as she bat her lashes at the techie. Judy rolled her eyes as she downed the rest of her drink, "Mateo? Refill when you get the chance.  _ Stat _ . Please..." The muted purple-haired bartender responded with a thumbs up.

Candy chuckled, "Yeah... So,  _ little surprised _ you're agreeing with Rita… somethin'...  _ happen _ ?" she asked, sipping her drink, also batting her lashes at the techie. Judy exaggerated a gasp, "Did you two invite me up here to get me drunk so I'd talk?!  _ How dare you _ ." 

Rita laughed, "You do the same for us." Candy smiled, "Yeah! We get drunk for you!" The bartender walked over and refilled Judy's drink. "Thanks 'Teo," the techie said as she quickly took another sip. 

She rubbed her brow as she looked down at the bar counter, "Uhm, yeah I guess you could say somethin'  _ happened… _ or  _ didn't happen _ ? I-... I dunno... I'm just confused by it all... dunno what to do."

Her friends nodded as they listened and sipped their drinks. 

"Last time you mentioned her was… what, like, a week ago? Mentioned she had to cancel last minute on drinks with us? What happened since then?" Rita asked. The techie scratched the back of her head as she rested her elbow on the bar counter, "When she canceled plans, I told her I'd get back to her the next day to see when we could reconnect. Flicked her and she didn't respond… For  _ three _ days."

Her friends' brows both raised up as they listened.

Judy sighed, "So… course, I got worried. No response from her for  _ three days _ . Didn't know if something might've happened to her. Was also worried that if I pressed, dug to see what was going on… would make it look like I caught feels which would push her away since… We are...  _ CWBs… Choombas with Benefits." _

Her friends continued to nod.

She took another big swig from her drink, "So... She  _ finally _ got back to me. Didn't say why she never responded. She asked how I was and I was kinda short with her. She asked if I was mad and I said I was  _ indifferent _ . Then… well, the conversation pretty much ended there. Her response back was short and then she hasn't messaged me since. Been two days since then." She frowned as she stared at her drink.

Rita chimed in, "Why haven't you reached out again?" Judy shrugged, "I don't know. I feel like she doesn't want me to?" Candy fired off a question, "Why didn't you tell her how you really feel? Sounds like you don't really feel indifferent." Judy shook her head, "I don't want her to feel…  _ I dunno _ . I don't want her to feel bad about how I feel?"

Rita responded, "Maybe she feels the same way?" Judy raised a brow, "Not followin'." 

The pink-haired Mox tilted her head as she spun her beer bottle around, "Maybe… she is just as confused as you? Doesn't know if or how to share her thoughts and feelings? Maybe she doesn't want you worried about how she feels… and maybe also feels like you don't want to talk to her?" Candy nodded in agreement.

Judy cinched her brow as she sipped her drink, "Think I should…  _ reach out _ ?" Rita looked at Candy and nodded, "I think so. Maybe just be straight up with her? I mean, when you guys were just friends you were open with each other. You guys had emotions and talked without filters. That shouldn't change just because you added dockin’ into the mix… tell her how you feel and maybe she'll open up too?" 

Candy held a quizzical look, “So you feel that she feels that you feel for real real even though y’all said no feels but you actually don’t know how she feels for real real because you didn’t message her to tell her how you feel for real real cause then you feel that she’ll feel like you catched feels?”

Judy had to repeat the ghastly sentence back to herself to follow Candy’s hamster wheel of thoughts and finally said, ”First...it’s  _ ‘caught’ _ and second…  _ Yes… _ are we on the same page now?”

Candy slammed her hands on the bar counter, startling her friends and anyone nearby, and causing a nearby bar patron to start choking, “THEN I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!"

Everyone's eyes were wide as they stared at her. Candy grinned, "With guys… you can get ‘em to talk when they’re _ turned on _ and  _ smashed _ ... My suggestion is we do the same to your merc! Get her here, flirt a 'lil, get her hot n' bothered, pump her veins with chooh… perfect cocktail to spill feels!”

Judy’s eyes widened further, “I uhm… I like Rita’s suggestion more.” The pink-haired bouncer tapped on her chin in thought, “Why not combine both plans?” Candy and Judy both raised a brow, saying in unison, “Not followin'.”

Rita chuckled, “Why not… Invite her here, have a heart to heart, and then have a few drinks with us, dance, have a good time, and then see what happens from there?”

Judy rubbed her temples in thought, “I dunno…”

“Jude! Trust us. Talk to her. Then you guys’ll have a blast. Just listen to each other,  _ bat your lashes a little _ . Have a good time! Will you  _ puhleeeeaasse _ invite her?” Candy pouted toward her friend.

The techie laughed, "Okay,  _ fiiiine _ . I'll flick her now... See if she hasn't deleted my number already."

###### 

Her phone chimed. 

She slowly opened her eyes. "Uggnnnhhh… f-fuck...  _ m-my head _ …" she groaned as she attempted to sit up. She felt a sudden tickle in her throat and began coughing into her hand, feeling fluid spray into her palm. She pulled her hand away and stared; blood.

"Spit blood first thing  _ every morning _ ?"

The room spun as V stared at the ceiling. She didn't recognize where she was or who was speaking, "Ugh… talk about something else,  _ please… _ " she groaned. The voice chuckled, "Sure. Y'know, first time I saw you in the Afterlife, I sensed something familiar about you."

" _ Woohoo… _ ," She said as began to see red as her optics digitized and hazed. She scrunched her brow and shut her eyes tight, hoping it would pass. After a few moments, her eyes reopened as she turned her head to see who was with her. She saw Rogue sitting in a chair, watching her.

Her eyes bounced around the unfamiliar room. She was in a hotel. Then her mind began to whirlwind, "Oh  _ fuck _ , n-no.. " She immediately thought about Judy as guilt crashed over her. Did she break their agreement? Did she fuck up? What did she do last night?

Her eyes panicked as she looked at Rogue, " _ Oh my God _ , please…  _ please _ tell me that you and I…  _ oh fuck _ , did we?" She gestured toward the bed she was laying on. The woman chuckled, " _ No _ . Gonk was too drunk." 

"Oh thank  _ fucking _ God," she sharply exhaled as she returned her gaze to the ceiling. "He called me early this morning. Course, I figured it was you," the woman said.

The mercenary scrunched her face, "W-what time is it?" 

"About 4AM," the fixer responded.

V's face remained scrunched with confusion, "Wait.. w-what time did he call you?" 

"Around 2AM," she heard. 

The merc immediately glared at the ceiling, "Oh my  _ God _ . He had my body all day  _ yesterday _ and called you at 2AM  _ this morning _ ?" Rogue chuckled, "Yeah. When I heard you, I thought  _ 'cute kid. Too bad she's gone completely whacked _ .'"

She heard movement as Rogue stood up from her chair and began walking. V slowly turned her head and watched the woman approach, "Had to come see yourself, huh?  _ Morbid curiosity _ ?" 

The Fixer looked down at V as she crossed her arms, "Mhm… and I found  _ Johnny Silverhand _ ." The mercenary pursed her lips as she squinted at the woman, "Heh, feels weird… you knowin' 'bout him… you're the only one who knows that he takes over my body."

Rogue nodded, "Your face changes. You look like V, but when he's takin’ the lead… that  _ mean smirk _ \- I'd know it anywhere. How he talks, moves, and smokes." She continued to watch the woman, "You two talk about Smasher? Arasaka? Get all  _ caught up n’ cozy _ ?" 

Rogue nodded, "Yep. He got us intel from a stripper. Uhm… d-don't... don't ask me how."

V's eyes widened again as panick began to flood her chest, "Oh  _ fuck _ ."

Rogue slowly sat down on the bed beside V and leaned over her. Her eyes widened even more with fear as she watched the Fixer lean in extremely close. She held her breath, unable to move. The woman lightly grasped V's chin and began pulling her closer. The merc remained frozen as they stared at one another. " _ Unbelievable _ that bastard is stuck somewhere in your head," the Fixer whispered. 

Rogue immediately let go V, causing the mercenary to fall back. " _Ohhh_ _thank fuck_ " she whispered to herself in relief as she hit the mattress. 

Then the Fixer thwacked her hand hard against the mercenary's thigh, "Get some sleep. In your state right now, you're useless...  _ almost _ . Holobuzz when you wake up. We have plans this afternoon. Also, Johnny invited me on a date this weekend, so make sure you  _ clean yourself up _ ."

Rogue lifted herself up from the bed and promptly left the hotel room. 

V felt a burning sensation quickly rise from her stomach as she lunged her head over the mattress and spewed bile and alcohol all over the carpet, "Uurrrcckkkee----uuuugh…  _ mother… fucker… _ "

" _ Heh... _ ," Johnny appeared in front of her, scratching his crotch near her face. She slowly looked up with a glare, " _ You. _ .. w-what…  _ what the fuck… _ did you do…"

He shrugged, " _ Had fun. Did what you asked. Made it so you wouldn't think aaaaalllll day long _ ." She continued to glare, "Y-you… y...yo---" 

She quickly looked down again and puked up more stomach contents, "Uurrrgghhhee----…." 

She breathed heavily, wiping her mouth as she glared again, "You found… the  _ most perfect time… _ to gimme back my body…"

He laughed,  _ "Not my fault you can barely hold your liquor." _

Her phone chimed again.

She groaned, "S-swear to God if this… is  _ Regina _ … I’m gonna scream..." she slid her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned on the screen and opened the messages. She winced in pain at the brightness of the screen, unable to send full fledged replies:

> [Judy]: Hey… you up?
> 
> V?
> 
> [V]: ?
> 
> [Judy]: Hey… sorry, would've holo'd you but I'm at the club and it's loud
> 
> [V]: It's fine. Sup?
> 
> [Judy]: Would you be interested in coming to Lizzie's tonight for some drinks with me?

\------

She heavily dry heaved. The thought of drinks made her sick to her stomach, but she wanted to see Judy and talk to her.

\------

> [V]: Yea
> 
> [Judy]: Really?
> 
> [V]: Yea
> 
> [Judy]: 9PM work?
> 
> [V]: Yea

She smiled at her phone before she quickly glared back at the Rocker in front of her, "Just… just  _ fuckin' tell me _ if you made me...  _ dock _ anyone yesterday… "

He paused, _ "Define… docking." _

She clenched her teeth, "I swear to God I'll kill us both.  _ Did you _ ?!"

He paused again, " _ Not… exactly _ ?"

Her body trembled as she seethed with rage, hissing through clenched teeth, "What… does… that…  _ FUCKIN' MEAN _ !?"

A third pause,  _ "It means... I dunno if lezzie's consider heavy pettin' as dockin'." _

"ILL FUCKIN' KIL---huurrllkkk..." she began dry heaving again and clung onto the bed.

A fourth pause,  _ "I'm… I'm gonna go ahead n' delta. Learn to hold your liquor, n’ remember… ‘Hair of the Dog’..." _

###### 

She slammed the door to her new Porsche.

_ "Wooah, easy with my baby," _ echoed into her head. "You're lucky I'm not filling it with grenades and rolling it into a bed of fire, you son of a bitch," she growled as she checked herself out in a side mirror. 

She checked her makeup, ensuring her smokey eyeshadow would conceal the exhaustion in her eyes, and did a once over of her attire: bright white sneakers, a pair of black straight-cut rave pants, a white stretch crop top tank, and an unzipped black Samurai hoodie.

Once she was ready, she pulled out her phone and flicked the techie a message.

> [V]: Made it. You downstairs? 

She walked to the entrance of Lizzie's Bar and was surprised that the usual bouncers weren't there that night. When she approached, one of the new girls gestured for her to proceed inside. She nodded a quick thanks to the women as she entered the building. 

Again, she was surprised to not see the purple-haired Mox who usually ran the front counter. Instead, another Mox gang member stood idle as she read through a digital magazine. V quickly walked past and proceeded to enter the main club floor.

It was a Friday night. Lizzie's was packed with partiers, the music was good, the bass powerful, and the smell of sweat and smoke lingered in the air. She pulled out her phone again to check for a response; nothing. With a small sigh, she proceeded into the club and beelined toward the bar.

"Hey Mateo, you seen Judy at all?" The merc asked the muted purple-haired bartender as she approached. He shook his head as he cleaned a glass, "Haven't." V narrowed her eyes, "So you haven't seen her  _ at all today _ ? Did she not make it to work?" 

Again, Mateo shrugged silently before looking at the merc, "Centzon?" She rolled her eyes at the unhelpful bartender, "No.  _ Thanks _ ."

She hopped up on a stool and placed an elbow on the counter, resting her forehead against her palm. Her other arm laid in front of her as she drummed her fingers. She sighed as she watched her fingers move up and down like a wave.

"Hi," a familiar voice sounded behind her. The merc blinked, lifting her head off her palm, and slowly turned around. She was immediately breathless. 

Judy stood in front of her wearing a revealing black synthleather cropped shirt that exposed the majority of her torso and the soft lower flesh of her left breast. She also wore black skin-tight elastic pants where no wrinkle appeared anywhere as it clung perfectly to the tattooed Mox's skin, and a pair of black knee-high pumps, the heel lifting her from the ground by two inches. Even with the lift, V was still about an inch or two taller than the tattooed Mox.

"H-hi," V stuttered as she tried not to gawk at the techie, "You… look... nice." 

"Thanks… you, too," Judy responded without a smile or a trace of emotion within her tone.

The mercenary was unsure how to proceed with any conversation. V looked away as she scratched the back of her neck, "Judy… I, uhm…" she looked back up at the Mox who now had her arms folded.

"Can we talk? Somewhere  _ private _ ?" Judy asked. V blinked, "Uhm, y-yeah. Sure." 

"Follow me," the tattooed Mox said as she immediately turned around and began walking toward the back double doors of the bar. V hopped off her seat and trailed behind.

The doors slid open and they proceeded into the back hallway where the private viewing booths were located. Judy approached a vacant room and tapped a touchpad, unlocking and opening the door. She gestured for the mercenary to walk in. 

V stepped into the booth and found herself a seat as Judy followed behind and shut the door. The techie's arms folded as she remained standing, staring down at the mercenary. V looked up at her, trying to figure out what to say.

"Judy, I----" she began.

"What the  _ fuck _ , V?" Judy asked sternly.

V rapidly blinked as she was cut off, "W-what?"

Judy’s arms remained folded as she averted her eyes from the mercenary, "What the hell  _ happened to you _ ? Like, seriously." 

V scratched the back of her neck, letting out a nervous chuckle, "Heh… That's… that's a  _ very _ ... difficult thing to answer."

She immediately glared at the mercenary, "Do your  _ best _ ." 

V gulped and cleared her throat, "I, uhm... W-where do you want me to start?" Judy continued to glare at her, "Oh, I don’t know. How about _ the beginning _ . When you canceled plans and then vanished  _ without a word _ . Start there and move forward." 

The mercenary nodded, "Uhm… yeah, had canceled plans ‘cause I received a call 'bout… a job. One I’ve been waitin’ a while on. Very important one." 

“Okay.  _ Then _ ?" Judy asked with arms still folded accompanied by an unamused look on her face.

V sighed, "So… went and did it. Took all night. Lots of fucked up stuff happened." Judy drummed her fingers against her arm. Her face remaining cold.

The nervous mercenary watched the techie's moving fingers "After the job finished, I…  _ didn't make it home _ ... Ended up blacked out in a hotel for three days…" She looked away as she paused her sentence.

The Mox's expression softened, flipping from anger to one of concern. V continued averting her eyes as she resumed explaining herself, "Uhm… so… when I woke up, I immediately messaged you… think you know how that conversation went…"

The mercenary’s comment reignited the Mox’s anger, "Ah, yes,  _ I believe I do _ . The conversation where you d _ idn't care to tell me what the fuck happened _ ? The one where you were  _ rude and just ended it _ ? The one where you l _ eft me hanging and didn't bother to contact me again afterward _ ? That one?"

V immediately shook her head with confusion, quickly staring with narrowed eyes at Judy, "W-wait,  _ excuse me _ ? I don't think we're talkin' 'bout the  _ same conversation _ . The one I recall was you not givin’ a flyin’ fuck that we hadn't talked - Ya' made that  _ very _ obvious. So why would I've made an attempt to reach out if you didn’t give a shit?"

Judy sarcastically laughed, "Are you  _ kiddin’ m _ e?  _ Seriously _ ? V, I fuckin'  _ panicked _ when you went cold. I was about to hunt you down - ready to turn this entire city upside down to find you. You're the one who messaged me your pathetic little  _ 'hi' _ and  _ 'how's it going? _ ', acting as if nothing had happened. Actin’ like  _ YOU _ didn't give a shit."

The mercenary paused as confusion cast over her face again, "...wait, what?"

The Mox glared harder, "What do I need to make more clear to you? Do I have to repeat myself!?"

V's brow remained scrunched, "W-wait, why didn't you tell me you were  _ worried _ ?"

Judy scoffed and looked away, "Don't dare turn this 'round on me. You don't getta do that."

The mercenary stared blankly, "I’m… not tryin’ to do that. I…  _ I am in the wrong here _ , Judy. I wanted to come talk to you tonight to tell you that. Face to face."

The quickly Mox furrowed her brow in confusion, “W-what?"

V rubbed her temples, "Judy...  _ This is my fault _ . I put you in a confusing position because... I'm a…  _ selfish asshole _ . I asked for this all to happen… on top of that, I'mma a gonk 'cause I didn't know how to say  _ 'shit I'm so sorry - was knocked out for three days. But hey, please don't worry _ .' n' instead said  _ 'hi' _ … fuck…  _ I'm so stupid." _

Judy continued to stare silently in confusion.

The merc sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry. I  _ royally fucked this all up _ … You have every right to be pissed at me…" 

The tattooed Mox watched as the mercenary stood up and began to walk toward the door, "Look, I'm just gonna go. Get outta your hair. Excuse me."

"I don't want you to go," Judy immediately responded softly, cutting off the merc's exit as her arms remained folded. 

V stopped and looked at her. 

Judy took in a deep breath and looked at the merc, "You need to answer a few questions." Again, the mercenary's face scrunched in confusion, "Uhm...O-okay?"

Judy chewed her inner lip, "Had you not’ve…  _ blacked out _ ... would you’ve talked to me at all this week? Made any attempts to see me?"

V slowly nodded, "A-absolutely… Would’ve tried to pester you everyday - probably would've annoyed you, too… rearrange my schedule as much as I could so I could see you again."

The Mox leaned against the wall with her arms still folded and watched the merc," If I talk to you about…  _ feelings _ , does that push you away? Hypothetically if I said,  _ 'I miss you'  _ or _ 'you've hurt my feelings'. _ Does that scare you?"

The merc scrunched her brow, "N-no? No. T-the opposite. Pulls me in. I wanna know how you feel 'bout things."

Judy's brow scrunched with uncertainty as she looked away, "Do you… still want to… continue  _ our agreement _ ?"

The mercenary nodded, “... Y-yes. Only if… you want that too...”

Judy smiled slightly, "Did...  _ you _ miss me?"

V nodded more, "Yes… Judy. I missed you.  _ Every single second _ ."

The tattooed Mox smiled more as she unfolded her arms and looked back at V, "... Do you... want to  _ kiss me _ ?"

The mercenary nodded rapidly.

Judy smiled as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the mercenary's neck. She pulled V down to her as she tilted her head toward the left, closing her eyes and began a slow, controlled kiss. V closed her eyes as her eyebrows scrunched with desire and relief. Electrical pulses vibrated between the two as they tasted the other's tongue.

V placed her hands onto Judy's hips, pulling her even closer, ridding any distance between them; they'd already suffered almost a week's worth of it. 

Goosebumps traveled down her arms as she felt the Mox's small gasp against her lips. Muffled whimpers sounded within Judy's throat as she continued to hold onto the mercenary as she deepend her kiss. V immediately pulled away and placed a hand on her chest, " _ Oh fuck _ …" Judy blinked and looked at her, "W-what? Are you okay?"

The mercenary took in several deep breaths as she backed herself up and leaned against a wall, " _ Fuck… _ I was so…  _ scared _ that I would never be able to kiss you again." She continued to hold her chest as she breathed, " _ Phew… _ oh  _ God _ , my ticker feels like it's gonna pound outta my chest.  _ Fuck _ ." 

Judy smiled and stepped closer toward V.

The merc looked at the Mox, "Judy…  _ Jesus _ , I face death  _ every single day _ . People shootin' at me, guns placed to my head, scavs tryin' to harvest my organs… but the thought of losing…  _ this _ ? I've never been  _ more afraid _ in my entire life."

The techie wrapped her arms around the mercenary, hugging her tight, burrowing her face into the merc's clavicle, "I was scared too… really,  _ really _ scared." She placed her hand on V's face and pulled back, looking her deep in the eyes, "I really,  _ really _ missed you…  _ Fuck _ , I missed you  _ so much _ ."

The two immediately began another passionate kiss. V turned them, pressing Judy against the wall as their mouths locked together. A moan rumbled in the back of the Mox's mouth as she felt the pressure of the wall on her back.

She felt the merc grab hold of her hips, hoisting her upwards into the air. Now, a fully sounded moan escaped her mouth as Judy immediately wrapped her legs around V's waist and slid a hand behind the merc's head and the other hand down the woman's back.

"Please come home with me," V whispered into their kiss as she continued to press Judy against the wall. "Yes--Oh  _ please, yes _ ... Take me, now," Judy softly moaned and whined as she raked her fingers through the merc's hair. 

The door immediately opened.

" **_Oh, daaamn_ ** . You two want us to rent’cha a room with a  _ bed _ ?" 

Judy immediately gasped and pulled her head away, turning toward the direction of the voice. 

V’s eyes remained closed while her eyebrows were slightly elevated from their kiss. She slowly opened them and looked up at the Mox, noticing she was looking away at something. She blinked drunkenly and realized someone had said something before she looked at the doorway and saw two people staring at them. Her eyes widened with embarrassment as she continued to press Judy up against the wall.

The purple-haired Mox and the pink-haired bouncer had their arms folded as they shook their heads, laughing in amusement. 

"T-there  _ you two are _ . I...w-was  _ lookin’ _ for you  _ earlier _ ,'' Judy said with a stutter, flushed and out of breath. " _ Yeah… _ we can see  _ that _ ," the pink-haired bouncer said with another laugh. Candy snickered, "Looks like you two made...  _ up, _ " as she eyed Judy held high against the wall.

V cleared her throat and slowly lowered Judy back down as the flustered tattooed Mox straightened her clothing and brushed herself off. The pink faced techie gestured toward her friends, "V, you know Rita but I don't think you've formally met Candy." V and Candy both exchanged nods in greeting. 

Candy cooed with a wink, "Lucky gal, Judes.  _ Bagged yourself a hottie _ ~." The techie rolled her eyes with a small laugh. " _ C'mon _ , y'all. We gotta private VIP table n' Mateo is bringing us a few rounds," Rita said as she began walking away with Candy, motioning for the two to follow.

Judy quickly turned her attention back toward V, wrapping her arms around her neck again, gifting her with a quick peck, "So uhm - might’ve  _ forgotten to mention _ … we are supposed to have a  _ few drinks _ with my friends." V slowly blinked, still completely smashed from Judy's kiss, "I… yeah  _ sure… _ that's…  _ w-who am I _ , again?..."

Judy smiled and laughed before leaning back in, initiating another quick, steamy kiss. "Damn,  _ I missed you _ …" she whispered as she pulled away with a smile. “I missed you, too," V grinned, out of breath as she returned her hands to the techie’s hips, pulling her closer, starting up another raunchy exchange of saliva.

Judy giggled into V’s mouth as their tongues briefly parted. " _ Hmmmm _ ?" The merc hummed as their tongues rejoined. The techie hummed another laugh as she pulled away, breaking a small strand of saliva that attached their lips together. 

She lightly panted for a moment, "V,  _ we're gonna get in trouble _ if we don't follow them." The mercenary pouted with a small nod. The Mox grinned as she leaned in and hovered her mouth against the merc's ear, "... _ Just have to be patient until we can fuck later tonight…, _ " she whispered before gently kissing the merc's cheek. V trembled, groaning as her knees became wobbly. She nodded reluctantly, “L-let’s get this over with..." 

Judy released her mercenary and continued smiling. She grabbed V’s hand and led her out of the private room, through the back hallways, past the dance floor, and over to the VIP four person booth. V gestured toward Judy to enter first.

As she sat down, the merc looked up and smiled at Candy and Rita before glancing to the side; They had a great view of the dance floor. She felt Judy's hand reach for hers under the table and laced their fingers together. She turned and saw Judy staring - they softly smiled at one another.

"Was startin' to think you guys weren't comin’,'' Rita chuckled as she pulled out a cigarette for herself. She paused for a moment before she grinned at the two. "Actually, _ I take that back _ . Pretty sure someone will be  _ cummin’ _ at some point tonight…," she flirtatiously teased as she lit her smoke. 

Judy immediately covered her face and groaned with embarrassment, " _ Fuuuuck you _ , Rita." The pink-haired Mox laughed, "Love ya'  _ too _ , girl."

Candy leaned in and stared at V with curiosity, "So, heard you made our girl cum  _ back-to-back _ ? How'd you do that?" 

" _ ohmyGODCANDY _ ," Judy barked, her face completely flushed behind her hand. The mercenary couldn't help but burst out into laughter as she watched the techie squirm in discomfort. "Wow, Jude.  _ Didn't take you as the shy type _ ," V mocked. Judy narrowed her eyes at the merc, "Don't you  _ dare _ say anything." 

The mercenary continued to chuckle as she looked at the purple-haired Mox, "Sorry Candy, but  _ your girl _ is forbiddin' me from spillin’ my juicy secrets." Candy whined, " _ Juuuuddeeee _ , stop bein' a party pooper!"

"Awesome, here come our drinks!," a chuckling Rita announced. Mateo approached with a tray full of multi-colored shots and began placing them on the table. "Holy crap, Rita. Didja order the entire bar?!" Judy asked in awe. The pink-haired Mox shrugged, "Maaaybe~ These are my secret shots!" as she slid each person a different colored shot. "Let's get this party  _ really _ started~" the bouncer purred. 

She held up her green colored shot and tilted it toward the mercenary, "Here's to V! For givin' our girl the best dockin' she's ever had in her life  _ because she told us so _ !" " _ Awwwwweeee~ _ !" Candy squealed, "To, V!" She cheered as she grabbed a purple colored shot from the table and knocked it back. 

The mercenary burst out laughing again as Judy hid her burning face behind her hand. "UUUgghhhHhh… ooohmygod  _ kill me _ ," the techie groaned. V continued to laugh as she picked up two shot glasses, one red and the other clear, nudging Judy gently to take her drink, "To me!" 

The merc beamed pridefully as she knocked back her red drink. Judy rolled her eyes as she laughed, taking her drink, "To, V!" She drank hers and leaned in, softly kissing the merc's cheek. 

She chuckled and turned, quickly kissing Judy's forehead before looking back at the pink-haired Mox, "Wow, what is this stuff?" V asked as she smacked her lips, "'s good. Sweet." Rita purred toward the merc, "That's a secret. You'll have to get me to drink more to spill~". 

"That so?" V grinned. The mercenary raised a blue shot up, "Well then, to Rita! For ensuring tonight we all get totally shitfaced!" The merc knocked back her drink, beginning to feel warmth develop in her gut. 

"To Rita!" Judy and Candy cheered as they grabbed another shot, swallowing them down. Rita grinned and winked at Judy, "To me,  _ dollface _ ." She grabbed another shot and skillfully knocked it down. All four began to bask in a warmth as their cheeks flushed after a few more cheers and rounds. 

“Call ‘em my ‘Bold Move’ Shot,” Rita grinned as she took a drag from her cigarette. The merc cocked a brow, “‘Bold Move’? Why do you call it that?” She blew out her smoke toward the dance floor, “They make people feel relaxed. Comfortable. N’ people who feel that way tend to make some… ‘bold moves’... Like a courage cocktail.”

Suddenly, the beat pumping through the buildings speakers skid to a halt. Everyone in the club looked up to the second floor where the see-through DJ room was. A woman in the booth pulled on a pair of large orange headphones before switching up the music. 

The DJ scratched her turn table and began playing a remixed version of  [ _ Clockwork Venus: BM _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbEpPCUb4t0) . 

V's eyes widened as a smile burst across her face, "Oh shit! This is  _ MY _ song!" She pushed herself up from the booth and held her hand out toward the Mox, "Dance with me?" Judy chuckled as she looked at the merc, " _ You _ can dance?” V shrugged slightly, “Guess you’ll hafta see…  _ We’ll have to _ . I’m feelin’...  _ courageous _ .” She smiled softly as she placed her hand onto V's, and allowed her dance partner to help her from the booth and guide her to the dance floor.

Judy watched the giddy mercenary grin as they stepped onto the floor. She was intrigued and very curious to see if V could dance, if at all. She giggled to herself as her dance partner began to circle her, wiggling her feet to stretch them out, and playfully growling at the Mox, mimicking the animalistic sounds at the beginning of the song.

Once she was warmed up, the mercenary stepped up to the techie with a warm smile and began to sway in sync with the beat. Judy smiled back and began her own simple swaying in unison with her partner.

The song finally dropped and the lyrics began to play. Judy’s brow immediately raised as she watched the mercenary take lead.

V began singing aloud to the song as she exposed her Streetkid roots; her dancing had a coolness factor with confidence. It was like a mixture of house style movement with a bit of crunk as she showed off her flexible, fluid footwork as her torso rippled and popped to the beat.

As she would sing to Judy, the mercenary emphasized certain lyrics as she playfully wiggled her brow.

> _The way I got you on the run I hear you say, " _ **_Let's fuck all night_ ** _." Feeling something better,  _ **_I might fuck her if I'm feeling tight._ ** _ Right, umm, got me feeling something that I need to get that itch scratched.  _ **_Turn around and give to papi, yeah._ **

**  
**

Judy laughed and blushed as she listened to V direct the specific lyrics to her. She couldn’t stop smiling at the mercenary as her dancing was high-energy, flirtatiously flashy, and her singing was on tune and overall enjoyable. That was something the techie admired about the mercenary - V always found ways to make her laugh and smile without even trying.

The Mox found her own energy levels boost as she mimicked back a few of the merc's torso ripples, light upper arm jerks and pops, and some simple light footwork movements and patterns.

> _I wanna. _ **_Bad bitches always have to keep their hands wet_ ** _. We're too slick,  _ **_I like to glide, figure skate on a bitch_ ** _.Turn her out, she likes a ride, is  _ **_she cute? Yeah, she might._ ** _ She a baddie for the season or a _ **_baddie for the night?_ **

**  
**

The techie blushed again as she continued to listen to the merc singing to her, and then snickered as she watched V lock her torso right before the chorus dropped, and rapidly popped her chest and upper arms to match the quickened beat, flipping up the hood to her unzipped hoodie resulting in having to tilt her head back far so she could see the techie.

Judy continued to smile as the mercenary playfully grabbed her hands to help support her body as she encouraged the techie to mirror some more of her more advanced foot movements, teaching her how to go about some of her shuffling. Judy mirrored and laughed more when she would impress her partner by how fast she could pick up some of the techniques.

She enjoyed every moment. Watching her lively dance partner made her heart trip n' skip, causing her to fall further for the mercenary.

> _She tore it, look at that slime. That silk smooth dirty whine. Every inch she moves what's mine. Yup, yup. She's for the streets, bitch - And that's fine She's for the streets, bitch - Mmm. _

_  
_

Judy released her hands from V’s as she backed away slightly, encouraging the merc to show off more of her movements once the chorus began. V chuckled as she exaggerated fake stretches before she began to show off more core wavelike movements and playful pelvic oscillations and thrusts.

The Mox began to feel a heat building within her as she observed the mercenary's next move during the sex-driven chorus. 

V slyly grinned as she flicked back the sides of her hoodie, pulling them back with her elbows to expose her torso. She began powerful, slow body rolling, starting from her chest, down to her abdomen, and finishing at her hips. 

Judy's breath quivered as she eyed her dance partner's abdomen, watching her muscles engage as they controlled the merc's fluid movement. She felt pulses in between her legs as she watched a bead of sweat roll down from under V's cropped white shirt, sliding down her stomach, dipping down curves of her muscle before vanishing behind her pants.

> _She tore it, look at that slime. That silk smooth dirty whine. Every inch she moves what's mine. Yup, yup. She's for the streets, bitch. She's for the streets, bitch. _

_  
_

She couldn't help herself. She felt bold.

Judy stepped close to her dance partner, leaving no space between them as she wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and responded with her own body rolling, resulting in a slow grind of their fronts against each other. She felt the mercenary shiver and her breath shake with excitement. Then she signaled her dance partner with a quick nod.

V understood; It was time to switch roles and allow Judy to lead. She returned a small nod as their bodies continued to press and grind in all the right places. Her heart raced as she saw the look in the Mox's eye; the mischievously naughty gaze that left V breathless. She felt weak as she listened to Judy's seductive sounds as the techie slowly rocked her hips as she began to turn around.

A large smile spread across her lips as she heard Judy begin to sing the lyrics to her, feeling her own body tighten with anticipation with what was about to happen. 

> **_She came to fuck._ **

**  
**

Judy's style was of graceful latina inspired hip-hop movements. They were slow, windy, and sultry. 

The merc watched her dance partner look over her shoulder and grin as she sang the sentence out loud with a seductive growl as she reached back, grabbing hold of V's hips, and pulled them forward causing the mercenary to thrust her crotch, humping into the techie's rear. 

Tingling sensations crawled down her neck and spine as she felt their connection and immediately gripped onto Judy's hips as they ground themselves against each other. 

> **_Tell me now, if you're looking to get down. In the back..._ **

**  
**  


Her eyes widened as she heard Judy tease her with the lyrics as she continued to stare back, nodding in agreement with the insinuation as she glanced down toward her rear that the mercenary was firmly pressed against. 

Her mercenary started to sweat; it was getting very, very hot.

> _...in the front. On the highway in your truck._ ** _I don't give a fuck, turn me up._** _Let me hear it louder._ ** _I can never get enough_** _. Is it rough?_

The Mox began to accent her chest, arch her back, relax her shoulders, and hinge her hips to create an S shape with her body, swaying herself as she began turning back around to face her partner.

She guided V's hands to her hips as she continued her seductive and hypnotizing hip swivels and lyrical play. As the mercenary held her, Judy began lightly placing her hands on her own thighs and ran her fingers up her hips, over her stomach, and then over her chest, caressing her breasts as she continued to slowly grind against the merc. 

As more animalistic growls played through the song, she grinned up at V, pretending to bare her fangs as she glided her tongue over them. The merc groaned under her breath as she felt herself becoming even hotter as the Mox continued to tease her.

> **_When you see me in the club_** _. With the bottles turning up. I got pretty mean bitches_ _If you want it,_ ** _try your luck._** _Only stunting with the A team._ ** _Know you wanna touch._**

V clenched her jaw, biting back another groan as she felt her partner wrapping her arms around her neck, moving even closer to the mercenary as they returned to their wavelike body rolling. 

The mischievousness of Judy still lingered as she tilted her head while maintaining eye contact with her dance partner. She continued to sing the lyrics as she nonchalantly placed her hand on the merc's face and slid down, gliding it down her dance partner’s neck, over her breast, down her abdomen and finally began groping V rhythmically in the crotch.

“ _ S-shit, Jude _ ...,” The mercenary moaned softly as she felt her partner continue teasing her. She thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of not only having the techie grouping her, but the excitement of stealthily doing it as they were surrounded by other dancers.

V's hands had a mind of their own as they slid behind the Mox and responded by grabbing hold of Judy's rear as she began pressing herself harder against the techie’s hand, and began grinding. Judy returned a soft moan as she heard her partner's response and felt her motions. She too enjoyed the feeling of not only touching and pleasing the merc, but also found excitement in stealthily doing it.

> _ Bite it off. Real Rottweiler bitch. In the streets when I want.  _

_  
_

A soft whimper vibrated from the back of her throat as she felt Judy release her hand and begin sliding it back upward as they continued swaying against each other as the song entered into its bridge.

Judy gently rested her hand on the merc's cheek, smiling as her eyes scanned over her dance partner's face. 

> _Yeah, you can holla me._ _Back of the club with the Hennessy. Two shots and I'm running lean. Come pour me up._

Their eyes locked as their heat grew even more while the techie sang the bridge breathily. Her voice slightly shook alongside her shivering body as she struggled to maintain control.

> _Yeah, you can holla me. Back of the club with the Hennessy. Two shots and I'm running lean._ _Come pour me up._

Judy's eyes dilated as V repeated the chorus back to her, also struggling to sing as her body trembled with desire. The techie whined softly to her partner as her brow scrunched with need.

> _She tore it, look at that slime. That silk smooth dirty whine. Every inch she moves what's mine._ _She's for the streets, bitch - And that's fine. She's for the streets, bitch - Mmm._

As they continued to sway against one another, V broke eye contact as she felt the Mox continuing to hold her face, but released her other hand and began to quickly slide it down between them. As she watched the hand begin to disappear, she felt Judy move in closer and rest their foreheads together. 

V's eyes widened as she realized what the bold and sneaky Mox was doing. 

She gripped even tighter onto her dance partner's hips as she watched Judy slip her hand into her own pants. The naughty Mox sounded off a hushed moan toward her excited partner. V tilted her head and quickly connected their mouths as she felt Judy's body rhythmically tense up against her. The techie moaned louder into her partner as her hand began quick flicking motions which brushed against the mercs pelvis.

> _She tore it, look at that slime. That silk smooth dirty whine. Every inch she moves what's mine. _

_  
_

The merc needily groaned into her partner's mouth as she felt Judy trembling more as they continued swaying to the music. Her eyes dilated as she heard Judy' whisper in her mouth, " _ F-fuck, V… you’ve made me so wet.. _ ."

> _She's for the streets, bitch. She's for the streets, bitch. _

_  
_

The mercenary trembled and she held her breath to listen to her partner. However, Judy immediately pulled her hand from her pants and placed two slick fingers onto the merc's lips. V's eyes fluttered as she softly moaned and slacked her jaw.

Judy's fingers slid partially into V's mouth and she grinned as she felt the merc clean them. The Mox whispered, "I s-stopped myself. _ I only want you to make me cum... _ " She gently removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around her dance partner as the outro played. 

She rested her head against V's as her own body shook, "I can't w-wait anymore… _ I w-want you, V… _ ” She shivered as the hair on her body stood at attention. She pulled her head back, her pupils pulsing as she looked into the Mox’s eyes. She nodded slowly, “Let’s go.  _ Now _ .” The techie leaned in and slowly licked the mercenary’s bottom lip, "...we need to say goodbye,  _ then we go _ .” 

V groaned and nodded as Judy grabbed her hand and immediately turned around, quickly leading them back to the private booth. 

Rita's and Candy's jaws hung as the two approached. " _ H-holy h-hell _ guys… t-that… that was  _ fuckin’ HOT, _ " Candy covered her mouth as she stared at the two. Rita slowly nodded, "Y-yeah… f-feel… feel like I just...  _ watched a braindance _ . Totally felt all that shit,  _ like yoooo _ ." The pink-haired Mox fanned herself off with her hand. 

"Sorry girls, but  _ we need to leave _ . I'll see you tomorrow, m'kay?" Judy quickly said. 

Candy and Rita both raised their hands, "Gurl, we  _ totally understand _ . You definitely need to go home with that one," Rita winked at V. Candy nodded in agreement, "I  _ need to go home with both of them _ ," She leaned back, also fanning herself off. 

V chuckled, "Candy.  _ Pleasure meetin' you _ . Rita, always nice chattin' with you, too." Judy laughed, "Buh-bye you two."

The techie immediately pulled V behind her as they left the booth and headed toward the club’s exit. She gripped onto her dance partner’s hand, stroking her thumb over the merc’s soft skin as the two walked out onto the parking lot. 

V's eyes flashed blue as she unlocked the Porsche and turned the engine on. She guided Judy over and opened the passenger door, "Mine or yours?"

The techie slowly trailed a finger down V's cheek, "Your place is closer and  _ I don't wanna wait any longer than I have to _ ." She sat down into the car and crossed her leg over the other. V smiled as stared at Judy for a moment before shutting the passenger door.

As the mercenary entered the vehicle, she continued looking at the tattooed Mox, "You… you  _ absolutely took my breath away tonight _ , Jude."

The techie's face flushed as she smiled at the merc. She reached over, grabbing V's right hand, and pulled it toward her lap to hold onto during their drive.

###### 

The door to the apartment slid open as the two crashed inside, in the middle of a passionate and lust-fueled kiss.

The mercenary ripped off her hoodie and threw it on the floor as she desperately ensured to stay linked to the Mox’s mouth. Judy quickly grabbed V’s hand and guided it under her pants as she yanked on the mercenary’s shirt, demanding her partner be closer.

“ _ S-shit, babe _ ,” the merc trembled as she felt her partner dripping with arousal and whose clit was already steadily and softly pulsating against her fingers. She lightly flicked her middle finger over the techie’s swollen member, teasing her. Judy shivered and clenched her jaw, whining against her partner’s lips, "F-fuck V, _ p-please d-dont tease me... _ " 

V grinned against Judy’s lips, “Justice for that  _ morning you teased me _ …” The techie squirmed as she wrapped her arms around the mercenary. Her hips trembled in the merc’s hand as she leaned into V’s ear and continued to beg softly, “ _ P-please…  _ I can’t t-take it _ … You’ve made me w-wait for you all week… I n-need you, now... _ ”

The mercenary removed herself from the techie’s pants and pulled away from Judy’s embrace and began to slowly lick her fingers as her sharp eyes watched for the Mox’s reaction. “ _ MMmmm...  _ “ groaning from her lower throat, continuing to tease the woman in front of her, “I  _ love _ the way you  _ taste _ …” She grinned as she saw flames ignite behind Judy’s eyes.

The Mox ripped off her own shirt and threw it at the hoodie on the floor as she glared at the teasing mercenary. 

Then she removed her boots and kicked them toward the developing pile of clothing. Her teeth clenched as she began to peel off her pants, “Get…  _ over here _ …” she bent further down as she slid her pants past her knees, “... and  _ fuck me, ‘fore I do it myself _ …” she raised her torso back up as she kicked her pants off toward the pile, “... in  _ front of you _ ... ” She began to walk toward the mercenary and growled, “... where I  _ won’t allow you to remove my bra, underwear, or let you touch me at all _ ...” 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191603578@N06/50954950831/in/album-72157718266756246/)

V quickly removed her fingers from her mouth as she eyed the angry Mox. 

She felt her body shiver as her eyes scanned over the black lingerie that hid Judy from her. She stepped closer and immediately gripped onto her partner's rear, pulling and spreading her cheeks apart. The techie’s knees went weak as she gasped and moaned under the mercenary’s touch. 

Judy grabbed hold of V as she pulled herself up to reconnect their mouths in a heated exchange of fluids. Both women loudly sang to each other their songs of longing and hunger into the others mouth as V pressed forward against the Mox, forcing Judy to begin stepping backward. 

The merc continued her gentle pushes, guiding the techie toward the bed. Another gasp flew from the Mox’s mouth as she felt her calves press against the bed frame. She quickly grabbed the merc’s neck before she leaned back, forcing the mercenary to collapse on top of her as they hit the mattress.

Not only did Judy sound off a moan when she felt the weight of her partner on top of her, but a second one fired off as she felt V’s pelvis press firmly between her legs as her feet dangled off the side of the bed. She desperately repositioned the mercenary to move upward so she could wrap her arms around her neck and continue their ravenous tongue fucking. 

V groaned into the techie’s mouth as she began to pull back, forcing Judy to begin sitting upwards so she could remove the techie’s vile bra that shielded her breasts from the merc’s sight. A hum of satisfaction chimed from her mouth as she unlatched the bra and slid it off Judy’s arms and tossed it on the floor. Then she pried their mouths apart as she began to back herself up, pushing herself off the bed.

Judy whimpered as she propped herself up on her elbows, watching the mercenary leave. “ _ Nooo _ , ugh!  _ Don’t leave me _ ...” she begged softly as she watched V place her feet back down on the ground to stand.

V remained quiet as she looked down at Judy’s body. Her eyes traced down to the techie's black underwear, where the front fabric began to scrunch and pull to the side, exposing parts of Judy's pink, soft, glistening flesh. Her legs quivered as she imagined what the rest of Judy looked like behind her panties.

Judy's heart rate rapidly increased as she watched the mercenary and her eyebrows scrunched together as she let out another impatient whimper. Then the mercenary’s gaze quickly shifted upwards, locking her eyes with Judy’s. 

They both remained silent. Their stares screamed how bad they needed each other.

V began to slowly strip off her own shirt as Judy trapped a muffled moan in her mouth as she watched. 

She threw the shirt down onto Judy’s bra. Next, she pulled off her white sneakers, kicking them onto the newly established clothing pile. Then she unzipped her pants and peeled them off. They too found their way to the stack of clothes.

The mercenary took a moment to examine the gorgeous woman on her bed. Her eyes traced around Judy’s body, taking note of the goosebumps beginning to grow on her pale skin and how her chest moved; The techie’s breath was shallowing from excitement.

She slowly reached behind her own back, unclasping her bra, and let it fall down her arms to its rightful place; the floor. Judy’s eyes widened and her breathing stopped as she watched. “ _ Oh my God _ …” she whispered softly. This was the first time she saw V’s breasts. 

They were round and looked firm yet soft. Their color, slightly lighter than the rest of her tanned body. The Mox felt her cunt begin to heat hotter and throb harder as she noticed that V’s breasts were a little larger than her own. She couldn’t control the moan that erupted from her mouth as her body trembled, crying out its wish for the mercenary to be closer. Her mouth began to feel wetter as she began to softly pant.

Another needful moan sounded as she watched the mercenary place her hands on her own underwear, and began to slide them down to the floor. Judy gawked as she looked at the merc standing between her legs. V sported a thin, well-manicured and cultivated landing strip that matched the black in her hair. 

" _ Santa mierda _ , V…  _ you're s-so… h-holy... shit… _ " Judy breathily whispered as she continued to eye her partner. She struggled with her words to describe the intense desire she had for the merc as her body writhed with yearning.

V cocked her eyebrow at the stammering Mox as she tittered. “Here, maybe this’ll help you…  _ Don’t move _ ...” she said with a grin as she turned around and left the bedside. “H-how d-does this help me!?” Judy managed to blurt out as she watched her partner leave. Her eyes narrowed as she heard a snicker on the other side of the apartment.

The lights cut off.

The techie gasped as her senses heightened. She followed the instructions given and didn’t move a muscle. She continued to prop herself up on her elbows and her legs remained dangling off the side of the bed. She couldn’t hear anything but her own heartbeat and breathing. She gripped onto the bedsheets as she felt an excited nervousness build in her chest.

Though she could barely see, she could feel Judy's heat radiating from the bed. The tattooed Mox needed to be released, and she needed it to happen soon. She made her way through the dark and silently approached the bed, grinning as she could hear the Mox’s breath was still shaking.

Judy could sense that the mercenary was nearby. She shifted her weight onto one elbow as she lifted her other arm, reaching her hand forward into the darkness.

V’s eyes had adjusted enough to the light to see the techie’s hand. She smiled and gently grabbed it as she bent down and placed a kiss in Judy’s palm. The Mox smiled as the mercenary released her hand and she withdrew it as she leaned back, sliding her elbow out so she could lay flat against the mattress.

The mercenary stepped closer and positioned her body between Judy's legs. She gently laid her hands on the Mox’s thighs and felt them tremor under her touch. Then she slid her hands underneath the techie’s legs and gently pulled backward, dragging Judy closer toward the edge of the bed. The Mox closed her eyes and giggled as she felt herself glide over the silky bed sheets.

V stopped pulling once she felt that her partner’s rear reached the end of the mattress. She then lifted Judy’s legs higher, placing her partner’s calves on each shoulder. She slid her hands down slowly, feeling the warmth and softness of the Mox’s inner and outer thighs until she felt fabric. The shivering radiating from the legs on her shoulder told her that she had reached Judy’s black underwear.

The mercenary hooked her fingers around the fabric and began to slowly strip the techie’s panties off. 

Judy’s legs stiffened and her breath hitched as she felt the fabric slowly brush against her clit. Her eyes reopened and she blinked slowly as her vision finally adjusted to the dark. She tilted her head down so she could watch everything her partner was doing. 

V continued to guide the underwear up to Judy's knees as she felt the techie shift herself, lightly lifting and pulling back one of her legs to assist in an easier removal. The merc smiled down at the Mox as she maneuvered the panties over the pulled-back leg. Then they both repositioned themselves; Judy placed her leg back onto V’s shoulder and pulled the other off as the mercenary supported the weight shift and used her other hand to free the fabric from her partner’s leg, tossing it down to the floor.

“ _ Come back to me _ …” the mercenary heard the Mox whisper. V chuckled to herself as she lowered down each leg, shepherding them to their next position; bent with Judy’s heels resting on the edge of the bed frame. Once they were positioned and the Mox adjusted herself slightly to be more comfortable, V crawled between her partner’s legs, lightly kissing the techie’s lower abdomen, traveling upward to her stomach and chest. Judy lifted her hands, sliding her fingers through the mercenary’s hair, down the backside of her partner’s head, and further down her back as the merc continued to climb upwards.

As V paused over her partner’s chest, she gliding her own hand up, placing it on Judy’s arm. She pulled her partner’s arm down from her back and slid her hand to meet the Mox’s. Then she smiled as she guided her partner’s hand to her chest, encouraging the techie to explore. Judy gasped and her body shivered under the mercenary as she brushed her hand over V’s chest, feeling her soft, exposed skin. She sighed as she traced her palm over one of the mercenary’s breasts and moaned softly as she gently kneaded the soft tissue in her hand.

V smiled as she resumed her tender kisses on the Mox’s skin, making her way up to Judy’s collarbone and then her neck, slowly dragging her tongue up the techie’s throat. The Mox chuckled as a few ticklish tingles traveling down her spine from the merc’s light licks. She retracted her hand from the mercenary’s chest and placed it under V’s chin, guiding her partner up higher so she could look at her.

The merc chuckled as her chin was lifted upward. She placed both of her hands flat against the mattress next to Judy’s shoulders and raised herself up, hovering above the Mox. 

Their eyes met and they smiled fondly at one another.

“ _ Hey _ …” the Mox whispered up toward the merc. “ _ Hi… _ ” V whispered back down in response. Judy brushed her fingers against the side of the mercenary’s face as she continued staring with a soft smile, “ _ I missed you _ …” she whispered. V continued smiling as her eyes scanned over the Mox’s face, “ _ I missed you, too _ …” she whispered back.

Judy reached her other hand up, cupping both against the merc’s jaws, “ _ please kiss me… _ ” she whispered even quieter. V’s brow scrunched slightly with affection as she smiled more, and her chest filled with warmth. She lowered herself down, closing her eyes, and initiated a slow kiss. The Mox softly moaned as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around V’s neck, tilting her head a bit further to the side to allow her partner to intensify their connection..

Both women shivered together as their kiss slowly escalated. Their heads rhythmically tilting in and out like a boat rocking gently on waves in the open sea. They both spoke to one another with soft sighs and sounds as their tongues began splashing together, intensifying the waves they rode on. The Mox’s back occasionally arched and her hips would rise and fall as the ripples began to travel down her body. The mercenary was soon to follow as her own back slightly arched and her own hips began to ride the tide.

Judy tightened up but quickly relaxed in response to a surprise sensation she felt; she quietly moaned into V’s mouth as she felt the merc’s pubic bone brush against her tender mound. Her legs lightly trembled against the mercenary’s sides as she pulled against V, hoping to rock the waves more so their currents would meet again.

Her brow cinched together as she moaned again, “Oh, _ yes… just like that... _ ” Again, the mercenary’s front brushed against her again, this time a bit firmer. “Hmm,  _ that feels good _ …” she whispered against her partner’s lips.

Chills of exhilaration trickled down V’s spine as she listened to Judy’s soft sounds and messages. As she brushed her tongue against Judy’s, she gripped onto the bedsheets and rocked her pelvis forward again, slowly rubbing herself against the techie’s cunt. The Mox turned her head, breaking their kiss, and moaned again as her breathing started to become heavier. She pulled the mercenary closer, wanting more.

The merc lightly swiveled her hips, causing the Mox’s lower lips to spread, exposing her warm wet flesh. V groaned softly into Judy’s ear as she pressed her hips forward and felt her front become coated with the Mox’s warm, slippery fluid. The techie moaned back into her partner’s ear as she tilted her pelvis upward, angeling herself for better direct contact.

V adjusted herself to her partner’s movement and locked her own pelvis forward, ensuring a continuous bond as she began lightly thrusting against Judy’s mound. “ _ Fuck baby... _ ,” Judy whispered into V’s ear as she felt the steady pressure and rubbing against her sensitive flesh. She continued to softly moan, “ _... Oh my God, this feels amazing baby. _ ”

The merc shivered as she continued to listen to her partner. She continued her light thrusts and swivels against Judy, pulling out more gratifying sounds. V again tilted her pelvis a bit more and…

Both women sharply gasped and moaned as their clits began to slide against each other. “ _ O-o-hh s-shit.. _ .,” the mercenary softly groaned as her muscles tightened and she gripped onto the sheets harder. The techie responded similarly as her fingers immediately dug into her partner’s back and she moaned louder, “ _ Ohhhmm--K-keep doing that. _ Shit,  _ please keep doing that _ .”

The merc whined softly as she felt the Mox spread her legs open wider and slid her hands lower, gripping firmly onto V’s rear. “ _ S-sh-sh-shit… _ ” the mercenary stuttered as she continued her motions, feeling her own arousal begin to spread onto her partner. 

“ _ Oh-ohhh… Mmmm, harder baby... Mmm, oo-oh yeah… Just like that…  _ ” Judy’s body rocked under the merc’s as she continued to moan. She gripped even tighter onto the merc’s soft flesh, “ _ D-don’t stop. Fuck, baby. P-please d-don’t stop. _ ” The mercenary shook as she soaked in each small sound her partner rewarded her with. V applied more pressure as she pressed ever harder against the techie and adjusted her motions, now repeatidly flicking her hips, creating an even faster back and forth slithering sensation, “ _ F-fuckin’ _ \-- _ oh damn, Jude… Hmmm… _ ” V panted and gripped the sheets tighter as she continued.

Higher pitched whines sounded from the techie as her back arched, “V -- _fuck_. _Oh my - F-fuuuck..._ if you k-keep that up… I’m… F-fuck, _you’ll make me cum this way_.” The mercenary groaned as the techie spoke to her, “N-no. _No, d-don’t_. I want you -- _fuck._ _I want you to cum in my mouth..._ ” 

Judy’s breath stuttered as her body quivered, “Ohh--fuck....  _ Yes, please, yes _ .  _ Hurry _ .” She immediately released her grip and collapsed her hips down to the bed as she squirmed. The mercenary sharply exhaled as she felt her partner pull away from her as she swiftly backed herself up, sliding through the techie’s legs, and quickly knelt on the ground.

The techie gripped onto the bedsheets as she raised her hand over her mouth as V grinned, kissing the soft flesh on the techie's public bone. There was a moment of silence between the two women. The only thing they could hear was the other one breathing. 

She placed her hand against the Mox, slowly spreading her open, exposing her. The mercenary then lowered her chin down and gently slid her tongue backward, gliding over Judy's clit, over her soft lips before lapping her juices seeping from her entrance. The mercenary felt Judy tense up the moment she felt V’s tongue make contact with her skin, and let out a loud moan into her hand. 

V grinned as she backtracked and slid her tongue upward, retracing over Judy's entrance, her soft lips, and then back over her clit. She slowly rotated her tongue around the Mox's stiffened member before quickly flicking it over back and forth, chuckling each time Judy's leg spasmed during each swipe, "F-fuckin’…  _ D-damnit _ , V... Don't t-tease me...," she growled as she looked down at the merc between her legs.

The merc teased with a small whine as she listened before lightly wrapping her lips around Judy's clit, sucking gently and massaging it with her tongue. V closed her eyes as she analyzed how delicious her partner tasted; slightly salty with a touch of sweetness, and how the texture of her arousal was warm, thin, and very slick. She moaned against the tattooed Mox's wet skin as she continued her massaging.

The techie gripped even tighter onto the sheets as she caught more loud, uncontrollable moans behind her hand. Her brows scrunched tight with pleasure as she slowly bucked her hips into the mercenary, signaling she wanted more pressure. V listened to Judy's body language as she began to suck and massage a bit more vigorously. She grinned as heard the Mox muffled voice break through her hand, " _ Amo tu lengua,  _ baby --  _ mmmm _ ~" 

She then slid her right hand down, swirling her fingers gently around Judy's dripping entrance, coating them with arousal before slipping inside the techie and began her pulling and pushing motions against her g-spot. She groaned again against the soft wet flesh as she felt how swollen Judy already was.

Judy's hand immediately left her mouth and bed and shot down to V's hair, where she held the mercenary against her pussy. Loud moans erupted from Judy as she closed her eyes, "Oh fuck!  _ Si, fóllame _ , V!" Her legs quivered more and spread out further as the mercenary continued her motions. 

Her breath immediately became small gasps as her abdomen trembled, " _ Oh fuck _ , V --  _ quiero correrme en tu boca _ I'm cl-- _ I'm so close _ ," She felt the mercenary groan against her as she continued her loud sounds. She sharply inhaled, her voice squeaked as another moan sounded, "I’m cumming!--Baby,  _ I’m cumming _ .  _ Oh fuck _ !" A wave of pressure began to unleash from her as she scrunched her abs as she tightly held onto the merc’s head and bedsheets

V hummed with gratification as her heart fluttered listening to Judy. She felt the techie's clit begin to rhythmically and powerfully throb between her lips, slightly raising and lowering with each pulse. 

Another sharp gasp fired from Judy as she released the merc’s head and bedsheets, quickly covering her mouth with both hands. A high pitched whine rattled in her throat as she held a loud moan behind her hands. Her legs shivered as she cried out another high pitched whine. Both of her hands slammed down against the mattress as she gripped tight against the sheets, “O-oh-oooh--- _ FUCK _ ! I’m cumming again! H-how--Ooh-h---  _ shit _ !” her back arched high as she writhed, “ _ Oh, V! _ ”

She felt Judy begin to contract deep within as the Mox’s body tightened up further. V was completely intoxicated by everything she felt and heard. Judy was experiencing a blended orgasm; two separate orgasms triggering at the same time - one from her clit, and the other from her g-spot. 

V continued to gently circle Judy's clit with her tongue as she still felt strong pulsations in her mouth. Then she felt fluid begin to leak around her hand, which flowed down her forearm and dripped on the floor from her elbow. 

She slid out her fingers and released her mouth, quickly lowering herself so she could lap up her reward. Her tongue rimmed around her techie’s entrance before she dipped inside. She shivered and hummed a moan into the techie as she felt another gush of fluid push out, flowing into her mouth for her to swallow.

The Mox continued to ride her high tide for several more seconds before her muscles began to loosen as her contractions weakened. Her body fell back into the bed as her legs collapsed to the side. As V finished lapping and licking the techie clean, she grinned and pulled herself away, wiping her soaked mouth and chin with the back of her hand and forearm.

The techie was silent as her body slightly shook when V pulled herself onto the bed and crawled next to her Mox. She gently lifted Judy's head and slid her arm underneath to provide support as she embraced the recovering woman, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Judy sighed and smiled as she felt the mercenary's lips on her skin. She used all of her energy to roll over into the mercenary and nuzzle into her chest. V chuckled as she held Judy against her body, brushing her fingers through her hair. 

" _ Hola _ …" she muffled into V's chest. The merc chuckled, "Hey, I actually know that one.  _ Hola to you, too _ ..." she whispered back in response. Judy wrapped her arms around the merc as her body continued to tremble. She muffled again against the mercs chest, "Oh my God, V… You make me feel  _ fuckin' incredible _ ..." 

The merc chuckled and she squeezed her partner tighter, "You,  _ my dear _ … Are  _ taaaaasty _ ," she purred. Judy shook her head and laughed against the merc’s skin. 

V lightly cleared her throat and wiggled her brow, teasing, "So, uhm… you  _ usually cum that fast  _ from gettin' eaten out?" The Mox stirred and pulled her head back, squinting an eye at the merc, "Huh? How long was that?"

The merc pursed her lips as she thought, "That was like… I dunno…" she looked at her wrist, eyeing the watch she didn’t have on, “Like, not even five minutes.” Judy immediately groaned and buried her face into V’s chest, "Wow, thaaat's embarrassin’…"

V shook her head with confusion, "W-what? How is that embarrassing?" She tried to separate herself from her partner to look at her, but Judy continued to hide her face, "Uhm, what am I? A giddy teen who never had their vag licked before?  _ Ugh _ ..." The Mox released the merc and rolled over onto her back, covering her face with her hands. 

She pulled down Judy's hands and held them in hers, "You can't be serious--Jude, I think that's  _ hotter than hell _ ." The techie cocked an eyebrow, "Uhm,  _ why _ ?" The merc snickered, "Because it just shows me how much you’re into it… so that's like... really, really.... Jesus--- _ Rwar _ ~" V bit her bottom lip, fluttering her lashes with a growl. Judy chuckled, pulling her hand away to stroke it against the merc’s cheek, "Guess that means I'm just really,  _ really into you _ ," she cooed with a smile. 

###### 

_"Let her choose what happens. Let her choose if you use her, lose her, or get her."_

###### 

She paused as she recalled her conversation with Silverhand. Her stomach twisted as cleared her throat and looked away for a moment with a small frown. 

V cleared her throat and looked away for a moment with a small frown. Judy pulled her hand back, "What? What’s wrong?" 

The mercenary let out a long sigh as she pushed herself up and scooted herself to the edge of the bed, "Judy, I… uhm, I... wanted to talk to you 'bout some… stuff..."

Judy immediately felt a knot formed in her throat as anxiety crept from her chest. She pushed herself up and scooted over to the mercenary, watching her, "What? What stuff? Are you okay, babe?"

V looked down toward the floor, "I… let's throw on some clothes… wanna… wanna be able to sit and look at you when I talk to you..." 

###### 


	3. SPANISH LESSONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all -- This chapter took a little longer than expected. I ended up rewriting it four times!  
> Hope the wait was worth it!
> 
> [EDIT]: Updating graphics

CHAPTER THREE: SPANISH LESSONS 

She held her palm up to  Judy .

Her face twisted with worry as she looked down and placed her hand onto the  mercenary ’s. She stood up from the bed with  V ’s assistance and followed the  merc toward her wardrobe. 

Their hands released as they scoured through a few drawers to grab some clothes, both settling on t-shirts and soft cut-off shorts. Once they were dressed, their hands linked back together as  V led them toward the front door touch panel, switching back on the lights. 

They both blinked rapidly as their vision adjusted painfully to the brightness.

"You want anythin’ to eat, drink? Coffee?"  V asked as she squinted at  Judy . 

The  techie shook her head as she watched the  mercenary , "N-no. No thank you. My stomach is currently in knots 'cause I dunno what you wanna talk about… so…" 

V nodded as she began to guide the  Mox to her couch, "fair enough…" She let go of  Judy 's hand as they stepped down into the recessed living room.  V walked over and sat down on her couch as she grabbed a cigarette from Evelyn's metal case, "Smoke?" 

Judy sat next to her and nodded, "Y-yeah. Sure…" The  techie pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she watched the  merc with worried eyes, " V … can you just tell me one thing?"

She lit both cigarettes and handed one to  Judy , "What?" 

"W-what’s this about? Are you… ending... this?  _ Us _ ?"  Judy asked with a soft voice as she took the cigarette and continued to watch the  merc . 

V stared at the burning tip of her cig, " _ I'm not _ ... that’s for  _ you _ to decide,  Judy ." The  Mox ’s brow scrunched with confusion, “I… I don’t understand.”

She continued to stare down at the orange glowing tip of her cigarette as she took in a deep breath, exhaling a long-drawn-out sigh, “I need to tell you 'bout what happened to me and what's happening to me… n' from there, you decide what you want. There are only three people who know what’s goin’ on, and that wasn’t by my choice. They only know ‘cause they’re the ones that… _ saved me _ .”

The  techie ’s brow remained cinched as she continued staring, “ _ Saved you _ ? Wha—what’dya mean? Saved you from what?”

V frowned as she broke her focus from cigarette to look at the woman next to her, “Jude, I, uhm... I haven’t talked to anyone ‘bout any of this, so, uhm...  _ I don’t really know how to _ . So, just… bear with me.” 

Judy scooted herself closer and gently placed her hand on the  mercenary 's thigh, slowly stroking her thumb back and forth, "I'm here,  V . Not goin’ anywhere. Please… take your time."

She gave the  techie a small smile before she leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees, and returned to watching her cigarette burn, thinking quietly to herself.

There was an uncomfortable silence lingering in the air as she gathered her words. 

She lifted her cigarette, taking in a long drag to keep her nerves under control. She held the smoke in her lungs for several seconds before slowly exhaling and leaning further forward, dabbing out the not even halfway smoked cig.

With a sigh, she leaned herself back and turned her body, pulling her leg up onto the couch so she could face  Judy . The  Mox repositioned her hand, pulling it away as the  merc shifted herself, and replaced it gently back onto the woman's thigh as she continued watching V.

The  mercenary furrowed her brow with discomfort as she gulped, forcing herself to look into the  techie 's eyes, “I think it's best to start off with what  _ actually happened _ at Konpeki Plaza. We never really talked about it, 'cept the little spat we had in your studio way back when.” 

Judy ’s face instantly scrunched with guilt. 

She recalled the first conversation she had with  V after the heist. She'd refused to provide any assistance to the  mercenary when she called asking for help, and instead, the  techie responded by hanging up the holo mid-conversation. Then after the call, when  V immediately showed up at her braindance den,  Judy lashed out and said several damaging things.

She accused  V of planning to use Evelyn as a scapegoat for the job gone wrong, called the  mercenary a cold-blooded murderer for killing The Emperor, told the  merc that she was responsible for getting all her choomba's killed, and threatened to have her forcibly removed from the club via the helpful hand of her gang members.

Yet, though she was poorly treated,  V always remained in contact with and never hesitated to assist  Judy whenever called upon.

The merc helped the tattooed  Mox shake down Fingers and fiercely defended Judy when the ripper called her an animal that needed to be euthanized. V immediately broke his jaw afterward. She also  helped keep spirits high by urging and supporting the techie to not give up her search or feel hopeless as they continued to look for Evelyn and ultimately, they found her. Then after she comforted Judy when the doll committed suicide, the mercenary leaped back into action when the techie called about a crazy plan to liberate Clouds.

Despite everything she has done for Judy, V has never once asked for anything in return.

She felt disgusted with herself. 

The techie never apologized for the way she treated V. It slipped her mind because they were always too focused on all the things that  Judy needed at the time. But, she was determined to right her wrong. She was determined to be there for  V . 

Through  _ anything _ and _ everything _ .

The  mercenary frowned as she looked down at the couch, “Y’know, all the chips were lined up… everythin' was thoroughly planned out. It was  _ supposed _ to be a  _ quick in-n’-out job _ . Disable the network, bypass security, get into Yorinibu's suite while he was gone, snatch the biocase, and get the  _ hell outta dodge _ ..."

She scratched the back of her neck as she continued, “... but… the bastard suddenly showed back up. And then Saburo showed up too. Choom n’ I were still in the suite when they came inside…"

V looked back up at  Judy , "Do you remember watching the virtue? The suite’s layout -- the living room that had the big wall in the middle of it?”

The  Mox nodded.

Her stare remained on  Judy , “The wall was a one-way mirror n' behind it was a small server room. Jackie n' I hid in there. We watched the two Arasaka’s get into an argument… n' then…”  V turned away and leaned over, reaching for something on her living room console before returning to  Judy and their conversation. She gently removed the  techie ’s hand from her leg and placed something onto her palm.

Judy pulled her hand away and looked down at a pair of dog tags that she was now holding. 

The  merc watched the  Mox observe the tags closely, trying to read their small engravings, “ _ Yori. _ He strangled his father... We never harmed Saburo. What you got there are his tags. I grabbed ‘em before we left the suite. Dunno why I did, but… I did. Guess I couldn't believe what I saw. Snatched ‘em as a reminder so I knew it was all  _ real _ ...”

Judy raised a brow and nodded as she continued looking down at the tags in her hand.

V began lightly picking at the black nail polish on her fingernails as she continued, “Yori put the whole place on lockdown - reported that his father had been murdered by  _ someone _ in the building… ‘n it's no surprise that Saburo had platinum coverage. Trauma Team arrived not even five minutes after he stopped breathin'. So... Jackie n’ I knew we had to get out fast 'fore we were discovered. Couldn’t leave the same way we came in or we’d get caught… Had to find an alternative route…”

Judy placed the dog tags on the vacant cushion beside her and looked back at the  mercenary , returning her hand back onto  V ’s thigh. Her head tilted slightly as she observed the  merc clenching her jaw as her muscles flexed around her temple. 

“Uhm…  _ T-Bug _ … Runner who helped us with the braindance -- you ‘member her?” she asked as she continued fiddling with her nail polish. The  Mox watched  V ’s nervous hands as she nodded, “Yeah, I remember her. Wasn't thrilled when you asked me if she could link in.” 

The  mercenary nodded and continued fidgeting, “She, uhm… She found me n’ Jackie a route to get outta the suite before Trauma could bust us… But, uhm…  _ Arasaka netrunners _ … they picked up her link an----” 

Her voice cracked. 

She immediately stopped playing with her nails as she turned away, clearing her throat.

Judy ’s brows scrunched with concern as something caught her attention. She looked down at her hand;  V ’s thigh started to lightly tremble.

She folded her arms across her chest as she continued looking away, “T-they _ fried _ … T-Bug… I can...  _ I can still hear her s-screams _ …”  V cleared her throat again as she felt the  techie lightly squeeze her thigh, “So, we took a fire escape route on the exterior of Konpeki. Was scaling a wall when a Max-Tac A V spotted us and started shootin’...”

The  merc scratched her shoulder nervously before quickly folding her arms back together, “Jackie n’ I hadda’ jump - had no other option. Slid down angled glass roof panels… Max-Tac continued firin', shatterin’ the roof, causin’ us to fall… When we landed, biocase got fucked.”

The  Mox continued watching the  merc 's thigh as she felt  V ’s muscles begin to tense up, “I called Evy. Asked her what to do -- she said to pop the biochip in a neural slot to protect it, keepin' it within a sustainable environment like the biocase… So, Jackie slotted it and… uhm, a-and…” 

She fell silent.

Judy looked up. Her heart ached as she watched  V slowly place a shaky hand over her own mouth.

The mercenary forced back a sob from behind her hand. She attempted to comfort herself by stroking her thumb against her cheek as she continued to hold her hand over her mouth. She loudly cleared her throat and spoke quietly into her cupped hand, “I… s-saw his stomach… _blood_ … e-everywhere… _B-bullet hit his artery_ …” 

Her voice began to shake as she closed her eyes, “A-after that… everythin’ became a blur… a-all I know is we made it out n’ while we were… in o-our getaway rid---”

She choked. 

The merc’s body trembled even more. Her brow began to scrunch with pain and grief as she pictured the scene vividly in her mind. The pints of leaking blood. Jackie’s pale complexion. His weak voice… His eyes... Then she began to feel the emotions that she felt in the car that night; Horror. Panic. Anger. Sorrow. _Helplessness… Hopelessness..._

Judy 's heart continued to ache as she watched  V struggle to keep her composure. She quickly leaned forward and doused her unsmoked cigarette before attempting to move in closer to the  mercenary , trying to lean in and comfort her with an embrace.

As she felt the  Mox come closer, the  merc shook her head, "N-no, s-stop…", and turned herself further away.

“ V …,”  Judy said softly. Her heart hurt even more. The  techie ’s eyes began to water as she saw and felt the pain radiating from the woman facing away from her. She placed her hands on the  mercenary ’s leg, gently rubbing as she tried to provide some sort of comfort. "... Babe, take all the time you need… I'm right here with you," she again, said softly.

V continued to shake her head as she wiped her nose and gulped. She took in a deep inhale, holding whatever amount she could in her lungs to calm herself and control her diaphragm. She slowly let out the air but her breath quivered heavily as she became even more emotional, "J-Jackie… before, uhm… h-he gave me the chip -- popped it’n my neural slot… h-he knew he…  _ He knew he wasn’t gonna make it _ . I… I begged hi---” 

Her voice broke again but she continued to push through, “... I  _ begged him _ to stay awake. T-told 'em his girl was waitin' for him at home… T-that she was expectin’ him n'er bed that n-night…" Her voice and body shook more as she choked back another sob, “... h-he… uhm… h-he… I watched him…  _ his eyes _ … J-Jackie… d-died in my arms."

Judy lifted a hand from  V 's leg and placed it on the  merc ’s back, slowly rubbing up and down, “S-shit…  V … I-... I am… so, so sorry…"

She bit down on her teeth, "Fuckin’ Jackie… was my best choom… H-he would’ve loved you, y’know... Jesus, Jude, he would’ve loved you like you were family... I can just hear ‘em now… P-probably woulda talked sooo much shit ‘bout me to you in Spanish…” She choked again but this time from a small laugh. 

Judy smiled gently as she continued rubbing  V 's thigh and back, "I would've loved to have met him. And we  _ definitely would've talked shit about you _ in Spanish.  _ In front of you _ , too."

V laughed again as she reopened her eyes. The  techie smiled more as she felt the  mercenary become a little less rigid. She leaned forward and placed a few kisses on the  merc 's shoulder as she continued her rubs.

There was a period of silence between them as  V stared at the floor, piecing together her next string of thoughts. 

She took in a big breath and sighed, "So, uhm... car arrived at the  _ No Tell Motel _ ... After I got out, I told Delamain to take Jackie's body to his mama in Heywood… Call’er ‘ _ Mama Welles _ ’. She’s feisty… Think you two would get along  _ swimmingly _ ." The  Mox hummed a small chuckle as she leaned in again, placing another kiss on the woman's shoulder.

V began clenching her jaw again as she felt anger emerge from her grief, "When I got to the rendezvous point …  _ Dexter Deshawn _ \---fixer who hired me n’ Jackie to work for Evy… that… t-that  _ fat fuck _ …" She leaned over, grabbing something else from the center console, and returned.  Judy held her palm up as  V placed another object into her hand.

The  techie looked down and saw a necklace with a bullet woven in the middle.

“... The  _ motherfucker shot me _ … put that bullet in my left temple,”  V growled as she gestured toward the scar on her head.

Judy 's eyes quickly widened as she looked up, scanning over the  mercenary ’s head before looking back down at the necklace, then back up into  V 's eyes. Her eyebrows further squeezed together with more confusion, " V … h-how?...  _ How’d you survive that _ ?  _ H-how’re you even h-here right now _ ?" Her voice shook as she asked her questions. 

V looked away again. Panic began to grow in her chest as she felt chills trickle down her spine, "...  _ Biochip _ saved my life… Dex fuckin’ tossed me in the landfill… woke up a bit later under heaps’a trash n’ crawled out, barely alive…"

The  merc ran her hand through her dark hair and rested her palm behind her neck, "Saburo's ex-bodyguard -- He was in Konpeki when everythin’ happened… he figured out what really happened behind the murder. Wants to expose the truth n' make Yori pay for his crime."

She lowered her hand back down and drummed her fingers on her thigh, "Name’s Takemura. He had Dex show him where I was - wants to use me as a witness who can testify against Yori... Once they found me, he zeroed Dex, and I passed out."

The  Mox grit her teeth as she frowned and listened, “ **_Good_ ** \- Glad Deshawn got what was comin’ to ‘im… I woulda hunted him down n' done the same thing,” she said sternly toward the woman in front of her. “But… I don’t understand how the biochip could have saved you from a  _ bullet to the brain _ . H-how?  _ How is that possible _ ? The com merc ials… All they’ve said is that it stores personality engrams or whatever… Makes people feel like they’re talkin' to the deceased in their head," she said with a quizzical expression.

V 's panic exponentially grew. Her stomach flipped as sweat began to surface on her skin. She quietly asked, “You remember what I told you about the Relic? When we watched Evie's virtues?" 

Judy nodded her head, still trapped under a blanket of confusion, "Uhm… yes. That the chip you klept stored Johnny Silverhand’s personality… But what does the personality of a  _ dead terrorist _ have to do with  _ any of this _ ?"

Her chest now tightened and she felt weak, “T-Takemura… took me to my ripper -  V ik… n' Jackie’s girl, Misty… S-she helps  V ik. She’s a nurse… Three of ‘em fixed me up…” 

The mercenary’s color began to fade. She heard her pulse beating loudly in her ears as she spoke slowly, “When I woke up… they gave me…  _ my diagnosis _ … t-told me 'bout the Relic in my head... That it’s  _ different _ from the ones Arasaka advertises…  _ a version 2.0 _ … they… t-they told me...”

Her brow scrunched with concern as she watched  V rapidly lose color. " _ Babe _ ...? A-are you feelin' okay? You look like you're 'bouta pass out…"  Judy asked as she lifted her hand and placed it on the side of the distressed  merc ’s face, attempting to guide the woman to look at her. 

V immediately pulled away from  Judy 's touch and pushed herself up from the couch. 

The  Mox 's brow raised high in surprise before scrunching low with hurt and confusion as she watched the  mercenary leave the living room.

She walked up the two stairs and stopped. Panic began a full-fledged attack on her body. It was worse than the fear she felt trying to escape Konpeki, or during the final moments she spent with Jackie, or when Dexter placed the barrel of his gun against her head. 

V was utterly terrified to  _ say more _ . 

Afraid that the  Mox would look at her differently once she found out the truth. That the  merc  died and was only a reanimated corpse - a hollow shell. Dead. Disgusting.

Scared that the woman on her couch would end things once she heard that Silverhand's construct would soon take over her mind and that she'd slowly lose herself until she completely vanished forever.

Petrified that  Judy would give up on her because of the impossibly high stakes stacked against the odds of ever hoping to have a happy ending.

V was utterly terrified that  _ she'd lose  _ _ Judy _ . 

She placed her hands behind her head, lacing her fingers together as she began quickly pacing back and forth, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating, “ _ F-fuck… fuck f-fuck fuck… _ ” she whispered to herself. Her breath was nothing but rapid gasps.

Judy pushed herself off the couch and rushed to the frantic woman. She firmly placed her palms on  V ’s chest, trying to prevent the  mercenary from starting a fire from her swift back and forth pacing, "Baby, ba--baby! Slow down!  _ Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, mi amor _ …  V , breathe..." 

The  merc closed her eyes as she tried desperately to focus on and steady her breathing. Her body quaked as she struggled to control herself. 

Judy cupped  V 's face in her hands, slowly stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, “Babe---baby,  _ it’s okay _ …  V , babe, breathe with me,  _ please _ .” Her eyes quickly bounced around the  mercenary ’s face, trying to figure out how she could calm the woman down. 

Her eyes closed as leaned upward and softly pressed her lips against  V ’s. 

The mercenary’s eyes flashed open and she froze. She unlocked her fingers and slowly lowered her arms, wrapping them around the  techie . Then her eyes closed as she tightened her embrace.

Judy placed a hand behind the  merc ’s head as she began kissing the woman. Her slow, rhythmic head tilts moving forward and back as she partially broke away between each kiss encouraged the  mercenary to sync her breathing with the motions.

The  Mox let out a soft, happy whine as she felt the  merc ’s rapid breathing begin to slow down and deepen. She peeked open an eye and watched as she led and maintained their slow kisses, running her fingers through  V 's hair, massaging her scalp. 

Once she felt the woman finally stabilize, she slowly pulled away, continuing to keep a watchful eye, desperate to keep her calm, " _ Estoy aqui _ baby, it’s okay...  _ you’re safe _ . I'm not goin’ anywhere…  _ digame _ , what did they say to you? Why is this upsetting you so much?"

Her eyes remained closed as she slowly shook her head. 

Judy held her hand firm against the back of  V ’s head as she continued searching around the woman's face, looking for some sort of answer to ease her pain. 

“ _ Mi amor _ , you don’t have to  _ act tough around me _ ... Please,  V ... Look at me and tell me what’s wrong. You’re really startin' to  _ scare me _ ... I’ve never seen you like this before.  _ Please _ , just talk to me…  _ tell me _ , please...,”  Judy whispered as she rubbed her thumb against  V ’s nape.

V didn’t move. She didn’t breathe. 

“ Judy ... do you remember, when we first met -- after we finished scrollin’ the Konpeki BD… Do you remember what you  **_sensed in me_ ** ?” 

The Mox shook her head. Her face twisted with  bewilderment as she looked at the  merc , “ _ Death _ …”

As the  mercenary began to slowly open her eyes, tears surged. 

Judy gasped as she watched the woman she was holding completely fall apart in front of her. Her heart broke and her eyes began to water by seeing V silently suffer in so much agony.

Her eyebrows scrunched in despair as she looked into  Judy 's eyes, choking on sobs and tears, " **_H-high time I faced it_ ** … a  **_‘walkin', talkin', corpse’_ ** … This f-fuckin’  _ secret biochip version _ ... It was designed to g-go into a d-dead…  _ A deceased body has to activate it. _ C-chip’ll repair… r-reboot a corpse... and t-the  _ personality construct _ loaded n’it…  _ binds itself _ ... t-to t-the corpse’s _ neural network _ …  _ taking over _ ..."

Judy stopped breathing. 

Her eyes widened as she immediately pieced the entire puzzle together - the comments she overheard their first night they were together, this story, and the wall the  mercenary had insisted on keeping raised between them. 

Her eyes welled with tears as she looked at  V .

" _ You're… g-gettin’ o-overwritten by... J-Johnny Silverhand… _ ," she whispered as her voice broke and her tears began to fall.

V looked away. She couldn't bear watching  Judy cry because of her.

There was silence. Neither one breathed or moved as tears streamed down both their faces.

Judy immediately felt weak as she began fully processing the information. Her grip loosened and her arms slid off of the woman. The room spun as she placed her right palm against her forehead, trying to correct her dizzy vision. Her left hand rested on her hip as she stared at the floor, working on keeping her balance. 

The  merc tried speaking. 

The Mox heard segments of what was being said; “ _ V _ _ oodoo Boys _ ”, “ _ Alt Cunningham _ ”, “ _ Mikoshi _ ”, “ _ Arasaka _ ”. Her ears were ringing as she continued staring at the floor. She couldn't fully make out what  the merc was trying to say to her. Nothing really registered. All she could think about was how much pain the  mercenary must be in -- how scared and sad  V must feel. How alone she is, carrying this weight by herself.

She took in a deep breath, " _ V _ …" her voice was hoarse. She lowered her right hand and lifted her head, staring at the woman through tear-filled eyes, " _ V _ … how…  _ how long _ … How long does the  _ process take _ ?"

The  merc ’s brow trembled as she forced herself to look at the  Mox , " Judy … t-the time that I h-have left… is at best… m-maybe…  _ a couple months _ …"

_ A couple months. _ The words repeated in her head.  _ A couple months. _ She couldn’t fathom it.  _ A couple months. _ How could  V , who was so full with life and laughter, only have a couple more months of it?  _ A couple months. _ To  Judy ,  _ a lifetime wasn’t enough time _ with  V , let alone…  **_A couple months_ ** .

Her voice cracked, becoming high-pitched, “. _..F-fuck,  _ _ V _ _ … _ ” and it disintegrated.

She watched the heartbreak unleash in Judy. She saw how the techie’s chin and brow quivered, trails of fluid streaming from her eyes and nose, how her jaw clenched and her breathing labored. But what truly destroyed V was that she broke the thing she adored most about the woman in front of her -- She looked directly into Judy's eyes and watched them crack, fracture, and completely shatter as waves of tears poured from them.

V immediately felt woozy as more panic began to rise from her gut, up to her throat. The mercenary shook her head and stumbled as the room spun, “S-shit… ‘gonna… b-be sick…”  She stepped backward, slamming against her vending machine. She rolled her back against it, turning toward the right into her bathroom, using her right arm to keep her balance as she slid it against the wall. 

Fire rapidly traveled upwards as she quickly covered her mouth and gagged. She stumbled forward, catching herself on her shower’s partial wall, then she pivoted against it and pushed herself forward toward her toilet, crashing to the ground. Her knees cracked against the tile and slammed hard against the porcelain base of the toilet as she bent forward, retching. She gripped the toilet bowl rim as her abdomen locked in tight, sending lava up through her esophagus and nose.

The room tilted, bent, and spun as her panic attack climaxed. 

V hurled fiercely, feeling as if her organs were ripping apart as she puked out hot, multicolored liquid into the toilet. She coughed violently, spitting up some blood and the sour fluid out of her mouth, “ _ F-fuckin’... a-alcohol… _ ” she groaned. 

She folded her arms over the bowl and rested her forehead against them, coughing and gasping for air. Another gag as a smaller amount of fluid dripped from her mouth. 

The merc wanted to fall over and faint but was worried that if she did, she would vomit again and end up choking to death on it. Her body trembled violently as waves of cold chills fired across her skin leaving her feeling clammy and somehow overheated. 

Another heave. More fluid spewed into the bowl.

Fingers gently brushed against her right temple, guiding and tucking her hair behind her ear, “I’m here baby,  _ I’m here _ …”  Judy whispered from behind as she knelt down to her knees and began rubbing the  mercenary ’s back.

V shuddered, her brow crumpling with overwhelming nausea as she felt another strong heave begin, her abdomen squeezing tightly with strained gags as more magma traveled up her throat. Another powerful retch purged out a large amount of her stomach contents. 

Her abdomen loosened for a moment as she gasped loudly for air, forcefully coughing to clear her throat as she spit more contents out. “Let it all out,  _ mi amor _ …”  Judy whispered again as she continued to rub the shivering  mercenary ’s back, placing soft kisses against the shirt fabric along  V ’s spine.

Another retch sent a smaller amount of heat through her mouth and nostrils.

“ _ Uggghhh… Fuuuuccckkkk meeeeee…. _ ”  V bleated out miserably into the toilet. 

Judy tittered lightly as she continued her massage, “ _ Is that a request? _ ... Hmmm, thought we agreed that I  _ wasn’t allowed _ ...” she softly cooed.

“ _ Uugghhhh... _ ,”  V continued to groan, “...can’t believe… you’re crackin’  _ terrible jokes _ right now…” she said, tightly gripping onto the toilet bowl as her stomach suddenly clenched. She dry-heaved and violently coughed again.

The  Mox leaned herself gently against the  merc ’s back as she reached further forward, beginning to massage  V ' s arms as they shook. 

She smiled and gently hummed as she felt the woman’s body begin to loosen and relax under her touch. Then, she lightly rested her chin on the  mercenary ’s shoulder while leaning her head against  V 's, tenderly nuzzling her as she carried on with her rubs.

“T-thought you’d w-wanna know… that...  _ despite how fuckin’ embarrassin’ this is _ … you’re somehow...  _ turnin’ me on? _ ” a small laugh echoed against the porcelain as  V chuckled into the bowl. 

Judy susurrated a soft laugh. She tilted her head and placed warm kisses on the woman's temple and ear while she moved the massage to the  mercenary 's exhausted shoulders, “You’re cute,  _ mi calabacita… _ ” 

V stirred slightly, “...calaba- _ wha _ ?”

The  Mox nuzzled her again and whispered, "It means ' _ My Pumpkin _ '."

"Wow… you callin’ me  _ fat _ ?"  V asked, followed by another echoing chuckle from the toilet bowl.  Judy purred as she felt her Pumpkin lean her head into her gentle nuzzling as she whispered, "That would be ' _ Gorda _ '."

The  merc laughed louder into the toilet, "Isn't… a _ pumpkin _ … technically… a...  _ gourd _ - _ ah _ ? Hah…" She suddenly gagged. The  Mox laughed as she rolled her eyes to the terrible pun, "Okay, move over.  _ I'm gonna hurl now _ . Seriously."

She chuckled again, "Mmmm…  _ only you _ could make  _ fat  _ sound  _ sexy _ in Spanish… wanna go ahead and  _ translate all your Spanish moans _ , too?" An echoed purring bounced out from the bowl.  Judy hummed another light laugh as she whispered, "Dependin' on how  _ mi calabacita _ feels later, maybe I'll give her some  _ private Spanish lessons _ ."

She gave  V a few more comforting kisses before she stopped her massaging and slowly stood up. She turned around and walked into the shower, tilting the showerhead to the side as she turned the water on, “Where do you keep your towels?” The  mercenary slowly lifted her right hand, making a finger gun shape, shooting it in the direction of her wardrobe, “Drawers…” 

Judy nodded, “Be right back.” 

She walked over to the  merc ’s wardrobe and pulled open one of the drawers; folded t-shirts, pants, and a handgun. The Mox closed the drawer and tried another, “Ahh,  _ here we go _ ,” she cooed as she pulled out two clean towels and closed the drawer with her hip.

The techie walked back to the bathroom and hung the towels on two hooks. She then glanced toward the sink, eyeing the contents on the counter, picking up her Pumpkin's toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. Then she looked up into the mirror and frowned at herself; her makeup had smeared terribly from crying earlier. She used her index fingers to wipe around her eyes in attempt to fix her makeup as best as she could.

The  Mox turned around and approached the  merc who was still resting over the toilet bowl. She knelt down and slowly rubbed the woman’s back again, “ _ Hey… _ ” she whispered. A small laugh echoed from the bowl as she felt her Pumpkin chuckle. “ _ Hi… _ ”  V responded. 

“Think you weathered through the storm,  _ sailor _ . Wanna try standin’?” the  techie asked softly. 

The  mercenary weakly reached her left hand upward, sliding and slapping it against the toilet tank until she eventually hit a button that flushed the bowl's contents away. She turned her head, lifted her left shoulder up, and wiped her mouth against it. She then finished cleaning her mouth and nose with the back of her hand as she began to push herself off the floor. 

V’s legs wobbled slightly but  Judy was there to support her weight. The  merc glanced over at the  Mox who softly smiled at her. 

“Ughh,  _ I’m sooooo grosssss _ ...,”  she whined as  the techie placed the toothbrush and toothpaste in her hands. Judy giggled as she leaned her shoulder against the wall, “Puh-lease… You dunno what gross is until you see some of the BDs I have to tune.”  V chuckled as she shook her head, squeezing paste onto her brush as she limped toward her sink.  Judy tilted her head as she watched her Pumpkin’s gait, “You’re limpin’... Did you hurt yourself?” 

She began brushing her teeth and looked down at her legs. Her head tilted back and forth as she looked around her body before turning and pivoting out her right knee toward the  Mox . It was red and slightly swollen, “hwit if aganf uh hoywit,” the  merc said gracefully as toothpaste dribbled down the side of her mouth.

Judy laughed as she listened to  V 's attempt at her incoherent sentence, “Hurry up now - water’s gonna get cold,” she gestured toward the shower. “Yef, hur highnif,” she mumbled as she turned and leaned over, spitting out her toothpaste. “ _ What’d you just call me? _ ” the  techie asked, folding her arms and cocking an eyebrow. “Uhm…  _ dunno what you’re talkin’ ‘bout _ ,”  V said innocently as she cupped water into her hand, slurping it into her mouth to rinse.

She gargled and spit out the water with a satisfied sigh. Before she turned around, she sensed  Judy 's approach. 

As the tattooed  Mox took her time to glide her right hand down the  merc 's left arm, she observed goosebumps forming on  V 's skin, chasing after her touch. She laced her fingers with the  mercenary 's and lifted her hand up, placing soft kisses on each of  her Pumpkin ’s fingers. She looked up at the staring woman and smiled, gesturing her head toward the shower, " _ come with me _ ," she whispered. 

Spider-feet tingling sensations quickly traveled across her skin as she allowed the  techie to lead her. She was completely awestruck by the delicate yet fierce woman in front of her. 

Judy stopped them in front of the steaming shower before she turned around and stared directly into  V 's eyes. She tilted her head slightly to the right as she softly smiled at her Pumpkin, exploring the woman's face with her eyes, relieved to see that the  mercenary was much calmer and more relaxed than she had been for the past couple of hours.

As she continued staring, she began to slowly strip off her own shirt. 

V ’s lips parted slightly as her breath was immediately stolen by the tantalizing thief before her. 

Judy dropped her shirt on the floor as she continued wearing her comforting smile. She felt flutters throughout her chest as she slid her thumbs behind the waistline of her shorts and slowly pushed them lower. With a few small swivels of her hips, they fell to the ground. Her eyes remained transfixed on  V 's and her heart lit on fire as she saw the way the  mercenary stared at her.

She couldn't detach her eyes from  Judy ’s. As she stared, she felt  _ something _ . Something  _ different _ , something  _ new _ . She wasn’t sure what it was, but she felt  _ something _ . And it was  _ powerful _ .

The  Mox stepped in closer, gently grabbing and lifting up the  merc ’s hands, and placed silky kisses on  V ’s knuckles. “Can I...  _ take off your clothes _ ?” she whispered against her Pumpkin’s hands. The  mercenary slowly nodded as the  techie looked up at her.

She removed  V 's shirt, tossing it to the floor, and stared in complete adoration at the  mercenary ’s body. Judy took her time tracing her eyes and fingers over the woman's skin, gliding her palms over the  merc’s shoulders, down her chest, over her breasts, and around her waist, exploring every dip and curve she could see. 

Then she took her time removing  V 's shorts, eyeing and sliding her fingers over the  mercenary ’s hips, ass, the inner and outer thighs, and anywhere else she could possibly think of as she knelt down, lowering the clothing to the ground. The  merc ’s face quickly flushed as she felt the  Mox trail her fingers around her ankles and slowly stand back up as she brushed her fingers over her calves, knees, thighs for a second time, and intentionally slowed down to play with her landing strip before giggling and fully standing upright. 

Judy held  V ’s hands again as she smiled at her Pumpkin, "...You wanna know what I see  _ when I look at you now? _ " The  mercenary responded with a raised brow and a small shrug.

The  Mox backed herself into the shower, gently tugging the  merc forward and under the warm cascading droplets of falling water. As she felt the hot water run down her body, she let out a long, pleased sigh as she continued to watch the  techie . 

Judy stepped in closer, intimately looking into  V’s eyes, "... _ I don't see a  _ **_walking, talking corpse_ ** ..."

She reached her arms up and wrapped them around the  mercenary ’s neck, "...I see the same woman who  _ I flirted with  _ the first time we met when we  _ nerded out over tech hardware _ ... I see the same woman who  _ didn't run off  _ when I lost my temper and  _ approached me afterward _ , telling me that she  _ wanted to see me again _ … I see the woman who has  _ always been there for me every time I ever needed her _ …"

Her eyes lowered as she stared at  V 's lips, "... I see a stoic yet soft, sweet and kind, funny and charming woman who has a hard outer shell but her skin is soft and tanned… Her body is stunning and warm to the touch… I’ve listened to her adorable little snores as she sleeps and I’ve heard and felt her heartbeat because she is...  **_alive_ ** .”

Judy looked back into  V 's eyes, "... I don't see a corpse… I see a  _ fighter _ . A  _ survivor _ … I see  **_you_ ** ."

She ran her fingers through her Pumpkin’s wet hair as she continued holding her close.

" V , I---" she began.

" _ V _ _ alerie _ ," the  mercenary whispered. 

The  techie went quiet as she continued her stare. Suddenly, her eyes widened while she smiled softly and bit her bottom lip with fondness as she realized what her Pumpkin meant. 

The  Mox 's gaze was filled with thought and intention as she crafted together what she wanted to say to the dark-haired  merc .

" _ V _ _ alerie _ …" She smiled to herself when the name rolled off her tongue, "I’m…  _ I’m not goin’ anywhere _ . What you told me… It won’t scare me off.”

V pinched her brow together as she prepared to rebuttal, "But, Jud---" 

" _ I wasn't finished _ ," the  techie said sharply. The  mercenary 's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded.

"Regardless if you… have a  _ lifetime _ , or only a  _ year _ , a  _ month _ , a  _ week _ , or even  _ just a day _ …,"  Judy pulled down one of her hands from the woman's neck and placed it on her Pumpkin's cheek, slowly stroking her thumb back and forth, "... I just know that… that I…”

She felt nervous. 

Like she was navigating through a maze while it was pitch black, unable to see her own hands. She had no idea how she got there but she knew that there was no way out -- _ she didn’t want a way out _ . She wanted to reach the center in hopes that what she was looking for would be there.

So, she took in a deep breath and began walking.

“ V alerie, I want to be with  _ you _ … I've always wanted it… I’ve always wanted... _ you _ . I want to be your  _ partner _ . Fight alongside you - do whatever I can to help. I don't wanna be waitin’ on your sidelines or be kept in the dark. I want us to wade through the quicksand  _ together _ . I wanna be by your side through all of it. Happy days, sad ones, confused or angry…  _ V _ _ alerie _ … I want as much time with you as I can have. Cherish every moment... _ Even if it were just an hour _ . I… I..."

She froze as she continued looking into  V 's eyes, hoping she had reached the center of the  mercenary ’s maze. Hoping that what she was looking for was there.

She needed an answer of some type. 

Anything. _ Anything at all. _

###### 

V had always protected herself. 

It’s common knowledge that people don’t survive in Night City by being weak and as she was raised on the streets of NC, she was hardened and lived by that only rule. As she grew up, she always seemed to lose more than she had ever gained. Night City made promises that it rarely kept, so she surrounded herself with thick walls, unbreakable security measures, and stood guard at the top of her fortified tower so she wouldn’t get hurt.

Then when she met  Judy , she felt vulnerable for the first time. Like the  techie found a crack -- a fragile point in her shield or a weak line of code within her security system that could be easily breached. So, she built her walls up even higher and even stronger, brute-forced her security measures, and remained extra diligent as she patrolled atop her tower.

But… that only meant she’d fall harder if someone tore it all down. 

The way that she felt at this moment -- She wasn’t sure exactly how it happened, or when the  Mox even started digging. But somehow, a sassy little braindance technician completely bypassed her defenses by burrowing a cavernous tunnel beneath her fortress, and strategically placed down a single stick of dynamite that blew her foundation to smithereens.

As she watched her tower crumble, she felt  _ something _ . Something  _ different _ , something  _ new _ . Something she had  _ never felt before _ , and it was  _ powerful _ .

What she felt was herself  _ falling _ . Falling  _ hard _ . Crashing into the world like a giant meteorite barreling through space.

The  mercenary stared speechlessly. 

Her eyes traced over the  techie 's face for a while as she sorted her thoughts and emotions. Then their eyes met again, "I…  Judy ...I--"

The  Mox ’s face rumpled up with anxiety as she waited for the  merc to finish her sentence.

"I-… F-fuck… J- Judy …I, uhm…,” she continued to stutter.

###### 

When it came to  _ having feelings _ ,  V was very mushy once her walls were down.

However, when it came to  _ talking about feelings _ ,  V didn’t have much  _ practice _ … Or  _ confidence _ . She had the tendency to clamshell or shy away. 

Incapacitating cyberpsychos was a walk in the park for her compared to this.

###### 

She sighed heavily; she was frustrated with herself as she struggled to string together her sentence. Her teeth clenched as she frowned, trying to suss out how to approach sharing how she felt to the woman standing before her.

The  Mox released her hands and withdrew them from the  merc as she turned her face away, afraid of what the woman was struggling to say, “ V … L-look, if you… if you don’t _ want that _ … or don’t _ f-feel the same way _ … I hope… I hope that doe---”

“ **_I've fallen in love with you!_ ** " the mercenary suddenly and loudly blurted out her confession. 

###### 

When it came to  _ talking about feelings _ ,  V didn’t have much  _ finesse _ either.

###### 

She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with both hands as she stared at the  techie in horror, realizing the weight of what she was feeling and what she had just said aloud, “... _ Oh shit on’a scav... _ ,” she muffled behind her hands as she froze.

Judy quickly turned with wide eyes and brows raised high with surprise as she looked at the  mercenary .

There was a very long, uncomfortable, nerve-wracking silence as they continued to stare at each other.

V felt her face becoming bright red as her hands remained over her mouth, “I, uhm.  _ Oh shit _ …  _ Oh my God _ \-- I…" 

There was a second very long, uncomfortable, nerve-wracking silence as they continued to stare at each other.

She squinted her eyes as she slowly lowered her hands and loudly cleared her throat, “...  _ Whelp _ !  _ Tonight’s hada hell’ova lotta crazy emotions _ … Uhm… Might’ve… Gott------Okay,  _ look _ . Let’s just pretend this conversation never,  **E** **V** **ER** , happened.  _ Mm’kay _ ? Mm’kay.  **Nova** .” 

V quickly turned around and searched for soap or anything that would tear the uncomfortable attention off of her. 

The  merc grabbed for the shampoo sitting on the shower ledge but ended up knocking it across the shower as her hands trembled. "F-fuck!" she mumbled under her breath as she chased after the bottle and accidentally kicked it further away from herself.

" _ You little son of'a _ '," she cursed behind clenched teeth as she grabbed the bottle, but fumbled it, and dropped it again.

" _ Ohmyfuckin'God, _ " she growled as she picked up the bottle,  _ again _ , and glared at it. As she reached her other hand up to squeeze shampoo onto, the slippery bottle popped out of her grasp and fell.

" _ Mother fu-- _ " her eye twitched as she bent down,  _ again _ , slowly and carefully picking up the bottle,  _ again _ .

She took a deep breath as she stood up straight and gripped onto the bottle for dear life. She clenched her jaw as she,  _ again _ , lifted up her other hand and prepared to squeeze shampoo onto it.

Her eyes narrowed at her enemy. 

She slowly squeezed the shampoo bottle.

A puff of air blew against her palm. 

Her eye twitched again as she shook the bottle and squeezed again.

Another puff of air.

She realized the shampoo bottle was empty.

" **GOD DAMNIT** !" She yelled as she chucked the bottle hard against the frosted glass of her shower partition.

It ricocheted and immediately flew back and hit her in the forehead.

" **FUCK** !" she yelled again as she rubbed the new bright red tender spot on her head.

She clenched her fists as she looked at the empty shampoo bottle that was sitting on its side over the shower drain, mocking her. She looked back up to see if there was any more shampoo. 

There wasn't.

" _ Fantastic _ . Absolutely  _ fuckin'  _ **_preem_ ** ," she mumbled. She scanned her eyes over the ledge to see what else she could use.

She glared at a green bar of soap. She slowly reached over and placed a finger on top of the bar. It remained still. She placed another finger onto the bar. It continued to remain still on the ledge.

"Okay,  _ you little bastard _ ," she barked at the soap. 

Her eyes closed as she slowly placed all of her fingers around the green bar. She felt the soap in her grasp, snug against her palm. She let out a sigh of relief.

She slowly pulled the bar toward her body. It still remained in her hand, snug as a bug in a rug. Another sigh of relief exited through her nose.

Her left arm lifted upwards. She carefully brought her hand over to her armpit and gently placed the soap against her skin.

There she stood, frozen, staring intensely at the soap. She held in her breath as she started to slowly move the soap back and forth across her skin.

It immediately popped out of her hand and tumbled to the shower floor.

She blinked rapidly as she stared down at the green bar.

Her hands clenched back into fists as her face flushed redder. 

" **FUCK** !" she yelled loudly at the betraying soap. She pointed down toward the bar, " _ Fuck you _ , you little green asshole!  **I HATE YOU** !"

Her hands returned to fists as she breathed heavily. "I… have…  _ finished my shower _ ," she mumbled to anyone who might be listening. 

The  merc quickly turned around, avoiding any possible stares from whoever might be staring, and stormed out of the shower. She ripped a towel off the wall and quickly wrapped it around herself as she continued walking.

She suddenly slipped but quickly rebounded mid-fall as she slammed her hands loudly against the wall.

The  mercenary slowly stood back up, brushing herself off with what little dignity she had left, and exited the bathroom.

She briskly walked toward her bed and ripped the covers down. Her eyes temporarily flashed orange, closing her bay window shutters before drying herself off where there were hopefully no watchful, judgemental eyes. 

V threw her towel down onto the clothing pile that was quickly building up on the floor and crawled into the bed. She burrowed deep beneath the sheets and laid on her back, glaring up at the covers that were draped over her face, thinking long and hard about getting wall-mounted soap dispensers for her shower.

She mumbled aloud to herself as she debated how many liquid ounces the dispensers should hold, why three dispensers would be the ideal number for conditioner, shampoo, and body wash if the dispensers should all be the same color for unity or all different colors to easily identify which liquid was in which, and so on.

The  merc drowned her mind with so many soap dispenser facts and a thoroughly planned soap dispenser installing strategy and execution timeline, she didn't hear the shower stop, the lights click off, or notice that a visitor had crawled under the cover dome with her.

" _ Ahem… _ "  Judy lightly cleared her throat.

The  mercenary immediately jerked and flinched as she was startled. She blinked rapidly and turned her head. Her eyes widened and her face began to flush red as she suddenly remembered what occurred prior to the soap and shampoo debacle.

She stared at  Judy like a deer in the headlights.

The  techie slowly raised a brow as she stared back, " _ First _ , I suggest they all be the same color.  _ Beige or a warm cream _ . It would look nice in your shower..."

She blinked at the  Mox .

Judy continued her same stare, " _ Second _ ...You realize you still have soap in your armpit, right?... You never rinsed it off."

Her eyes narrowed. She could feel the little green bastard mocking her from the shower. 

V slowly grabbed the covers and pulled them down past her head, wiping her armpit clean with the sheets. She did not return under the cover dome as she now no longer had any more dignity left. Instead, the  mercenary stared silently at the ceiling.

The  Mox emerged from underneath the covers and propped herself up on her elbow as she watched the drowning  merc continue to flounder for a moment…

…Several moments.

“ _ Third _ … _ Yo también me he enamorado de ti _ ,  V alerie…” she said softly.

The  mercenary continued staring blankly at the ceiling, "…Yeah… I dunno what you just said."

Judy smiled, "Do you… want to know what it means?"  V continued staring up, "...Not if the words ' _ shampoo _ ' or ' _ soap _ ' is in there."

The  Mox bit back a laugh, " _ N-no _ … neither of those words are in there..." The  merc continued staring at the ceiling, "… _ Fine _ . What does it mean?"

The  techie smiled again as she watched the  mercenary , "You have to look at me if you want me to tell you." 

At the moment, she  **_absolutely dreaded_ ** the thought of looking  Judy in her eyes, but  V held her breath and forced herself to turn her head. The  merc 's brows crumpled with discomfort as she stared at the smiling  Mox .

" _ Yo también me he enamorado de ti _ ,  V alerie…” she said again softly as she looked at  V . Her eyes glanced down to the  mercenary 's lips, "It means…"

She looked back up, intimately into her Pumpkin's eyes, " ‘ **_I've fallen in love with you, too_ ** .' "

V blinked again. Her facial expression didn't change as she slowly turned her head and looked back up at the ceiling.

There was a very long, uncomfortable, nerve-wracking silence as  Judy raised her brow and watched the  mercenary .

Her gaze narrowed as she continued looking up at the ceiling, "... Why didn't you just say that...  _ in the shower _ ?"

Judy bit her upper lip as she wrestled back a laugh, "...  _ Payback for teasing me earlier _ ," she cleared her throat to hide a small laugh that escaped, "... And watchin’ you was…  _ priceless _ ."

The  merc slowly turned her head and glared at the  Mox , "You… are…  _ such a dick _ . Mark my words,  _ I will get you back for that _ ."  Judy bit her bottom lip and playfully batted her lashes, "Will you forgive me?"

The  mercenary continued to glare, " _ Depends _ ." The  techie cocked a brow, " _ Depends _ … on what?"

V 's glare immediately softened as she looked at  Judy , "It depends on...  _ if you actually mean it _ ."

She quickly scooted herself closer, snuggling against her Pumpkin as she propped herself back up onto her elbow.  Judy gazed ardently down at  V , scanning her eyes over her entire face as she cupped her hand on the woman 's chin, " V alerie,  _ of course, I mean it _ … I was… actually gonna tell you in the shower, but you...  **_abruptly_ ** beat me to it."

The  mercenary 's brow scrunched with surprise and confusion, "R-really?"

Judy smiled softly and quickly nodded, " V alerie… I'm… _ Oh dios mío _ ,  _ I'm very much in love with you _ . I've  _ never felt this way before _ ... I've  _ never said it to anyone before _ ." She released her Pumpkin's chin and gently grabbed her hand, placing the woman’s palm over her chest, "You feel that?  V alerie,  _ you make my heart race _ . Every time  _ I see you _ , or when  _ I’m with you _ ."

V 's brow scrunched more with affection as she looked at her hand and felt  Judy 's heartbeat, "I… I… f-fuck…" she stuttered.

The  Mox released her hand from the  merc 's and returned to cupping  V 's chin. She leaned down slowly, gently kissing her Pumpkin, and pulled away to look into her eyes with a smile. 

V returned the smile as she looked up at  Judy . She lifted her hand and delicately trailed her fingers down the  tattooed woman's arm. The  techie closed her eyes and purred as she felt the  mercenary ’s fingers trickle down her skin like water. 

“ _ I love you... _ ,” she heard  V whisper. 

Her eyes flashed open, gasping softly as she heard the words. Her heart raced faster as she felt butterflies burst across her body. 

The  merc slipped her hand behind the  Mox 's neck and gently pulled, asking the woman to lower herself and connect with her longing partner without saying any words.

She sighed with yearning as she leaned down again, closing her eyes, and pressed her lips gently against the  mercenary ’s. 

Their kiss started slowly as they both shifted slightly on the bed, adjusting themselves to more comfortable positions.  V , a little lower and further under the  Mox , and  Judy , as close to the  merc as she could possibly be. 

Content hums and sighs echoed in the room as their kiss slowly continued.

" _ I love you, too… _ " she heard  Judy whisper against her lips. 

She quickly opened her eyes as shockwaves zapped down her spine as she listened, “Aahh,  _ f-fuuuckin' _ A… don't think I'mma ever get used to hearin' you say that to me.” 

The  techie opened her eyes and giggled softly as she paused their kiss. She lightly brushed the back of her hand against the  mercenary 's cheek, “Are you okay? How is your stomach feelin'? Are you tired at all?" 

V shrugged, "Well, minus my  **_permanently fractured dignity_ ** , I'm feelin' much, much better, all thanks to  _ you _ . And I'm not tired. Why do you ask?"

The  Mox chuckled and smiled as she leaned back down, restarting their kiss. She partially opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against the  merc 's lower lip. "Are you… interested in some...  _ private Spanish lessons? _ " She whispered against  V 's mouth. 

The  mercenary 's brows scrunched as she groaned and nodded, "Mhm--Mhm, _ yes _ … very…  _ very interested in learning some Spanish _ …" 

Judy moaned softly as she felt V greet her tongue. She broke away from the merc’s lips and leaned over more to breathily whisper into her ear, " _Sentir lo mojada que estoy_ … that means, ' _Feel how wet I am_ '...," followed by a teasing and seductive sigh. V groaned lightly as she felt Judy draw up her leg and spread herself open to be inspected, " _Toca mi coño_ … means ' _touch my pussy_ ’, Valerie."

Her body shivered. She whined softly into her partner's ear as her neck hair stood at attention, "Oh-Ohh  _ G-God damn _ , J-Jude...” The  merc ’s trembling hand quickly slid downward and she sharply gasped at what she felt when she used her middle and ring finger to slip between the  Mox ’s lower lips, "H-Holy shit,  Judy . You're… you're s---"

Judy arched her back and lightly gripped the  mercenary 's hair as a louder moan hitched from her throat as she felt  V explore her, " _ Me enciendes cuando me dices que me amas _ …  V alerie, ' _ You turn me on when you tell me that you love me _ '…"

V 's toes curled as she shivered again listening to the  Mox 's Spanish accent intensify, "O-Okay... Okay, I'd like t-to  **_formally establish_ ** that y-your Spanish… is so… f-fuck--Oh my God, is it me or is it gettin'  _ really hot in here _ ?" She could feel her body begin to sweat under the covers.

Judy 's hand slid across  V 's chest and over a breast that she began to knead gently. The  techie began to lightly thrust her hips into the  mercenary 's hand as she leaned back down to reconnect her tongue with the woman below her.

The  merc whimpered softly as she felt the  Mox 's movement and as their tongues reconnected passionately. She used her legs to quickly kick the bedsheets off of their bodies as she continued to overheat. Her brow furrowed with desire as she groaned into their kiss while she felt  Judy play with her breast. V then used her middle and ring finger to begin quickly rubbing circles around the  techie ’s slick clit. 

"Ahhmm--- _ ooohhh y-yes _ , baby,"  Judy trembled as she moaned, rocking her pelvis harder against the  merc 's hand. The  Mox panted heavily against  V 's mouth, " _ Me estás poniendo tan jodidamente cachonda _ … t-that… t-that mea---"

She moaned loudly before quickly pulling her hand back from the  merc 's breast to cover her own mouth as she felt  V suddenly insert fingers inside of her hot and pulsing cunt, " _ Aoohh _ \--HmmMMmm!!" She squeaked behind her hand as she tightly closed her eyes, her face scrunching with pleasure.

"Fuck! I-it means ' _ you're making me so fuckin’ horny _ '!!" She quickly squealed before she covered her mouth again, masking a louder moan.

V 's toes curled again as she groaned and shivered in response to  Judy 's body language and naughty Spanish phrases, "Oh my  _ God _ , Jude. You're  _ literally drivin' me fuckin' crazy _ righ'now."  Judy quickly looked into  V 's eyes. Her face further twisted with more pleasure as she arched her back and loudly moaned behind her hand again in reply.

She felt her own arousal suddenly gush between her legs, dripping down her thigh as she continued thrusting her fingers into the  Mox , "S-shit,  _ I c-can't take this a-anymore _ ," the  merc softly whined. She pulled out her fingers from her partner and quickly reached for the  techie 's hand.

" **Ugh** ! You  _ always gotta tease me _ , don't you?"  Judy groaned loudly behind her hand with frustration as she felt  V remove her fingers from inside her. " V alerie, w-what're you doing?" She asked as her hand was quickly pulled away from her mouth.

Her eyes widened and her body stiffened. She felt all her fingers become coated with her partner’s arousal alongside feeling the scorching heat that radiated from  V 's cunt. A low growl hummed in the  mercenary ’s throat as she held the  techie ’s hand against her.

“O-ohh… V - V al... Oh- _ Oh my God _ , baby,”  Judy stuttered as she shivered with excitement, “Am…a-are... I…  _ c-can I _ …?” The  Mox heard a soft needy groan which was accompanied by a nod from the  merc .

She continued shivering as she held her breath, slowly inserting her ring and middle finger into the  mercenary , and began exploring at a slow pace. "Hmmm, baby…  _ Eres tan apretada _ … means ' _ y-you're so tight _ '," she purred.  V slowly arched her back as she lightly sighed and softly moaned into the  techie 's ear in response.

Judy gasped and her eyes widened, " _Oh m-my God,_ V-Valerie… y-your… _your m-moans_ …” her jaw dropped as she continued her slow pace, "ooh-ohhh my--baby, _amo tus gemidos_ … ' _I love your moans'_. They’re s-so…s---“

"Ahhmm--  _ I love you _ ,  Judy ,"  V delicately whimpered as she closed her eyes, tilting her head into her pillow as she softly sighed and lightly panted. Her body’s elegantly crescentic movements made the  techie lightheaded as she forgot to breathe while she watched and listened.

" _ Oo-o-oh s-sí bebé _ ," the  Mox ’s whisper stuttered as she responded with a quiet whine as she continued listening to the  merc 's gentle, higher-pitched, and extremely feminine moaning.  Judy ’s excitement exponentially grew as her brow squeezed together tightly with desire. She lowered herself, locating her  mercenary 's mouth, and initiated a passionate saliva exchange.

" _ Ahh-hmm, f-fuuuck _ ~…" another light moan triggered from  V as their tongues massaged firmly together. Then a tender and weak sigh sounded from the  merc as she languidly traced her wistful fingers down the  techie ’s body.

The  Mox squirmed and whimpered as she heard more of the  merc ’s moans and felt her gentle motions. “Oh-ohh  _ V _ _ al _ — _ you’re _ \---baby,  _ please _ . I want us to  _ cum at the same time _ ,”  Judy trembled and began to beg into the woman's mouth. " _ O-ohh y-yes~ _ ," The  merc moaned shyly as she heard the request. Her body began to shiver alongside the  Mox 's.

"O-oh  _ fuck _ \--- _ Necesito correrme para ti _ … m-means ' _ I n-need to cum for you _ ',"  Judy continued begging softly followed by repeatedly whimpering soft moans into  V 's mouth. The  merc responded with another velvety sound as she felt the  Mox spread her legs again, begging and crying, deprived of her partner’s touch.

She quickly relocated herself back between the  techie 's legs and used her fingers to spread her open further. V used the tip of her middle finger to lightly press and circle directly on top of  Judy 's stiffened clit.

The techie’s legs instantly trembled as she sharply gasped and bit back a loud moan. As her fingers continued knocking against the  mercenary 's g-spot, she quickly slid her other elbow out from under herself and lowered her torso down onto the bed. Both women were now on their sides facing one another. Her newly freed hand quickly found its place over her mouth as she released another high-pitched muffled whine.

V delicately arched again, turning and tilting her head back as she rendered another hushed moan.  Judy ’s eyes widened as she watched the  merc ’s bashful brow scrunch and timorous expressions flow across her face. The  Mox ’s brow pressed together with enjoyment as she quickly closed her eyes and unleashed more sinful noises from behind her hand.

Judy quickly uncovered her mouth as she panted heavily, " V - V alerie, l-look at me. Oh f-fuck--I w-want you to w-watch me cum for you," she insisted as she quickly covered her mouth again as another needy muffled moan fired off.

The  mercenary ’s eyes caught fire as she opened them. She slowly tilted her head and looked at the  techie who was writhing in pleasure. Then the  Mox ’s eyes quickly opened as a powerful hurricane roared within them.

Their eyes locked onto each other. Their pupils both dilated wide as their elements met and exploded into something much more powerful.

The  Mox 's body suddenly tightened up. She removed the sound guard from her mouth and quickly placed it against the  merc ’s chest, digging her fingers into her partner's skin, “F-f-fuck— V - V alerie! H-hold… hold on! ¡ _ Despacita _ ! ‘ _ S-slowly _ ’! Fuck--I'm gonna cum already, I can't hold it back baby.  _ Oh my God _ I c-can’t hold it," she whined as she looked into  V 's eyes.

The  mercenary pulled her hand away to stop her partner from finishing too early.  Judy instantly exhaled and panted heavily, "Sh- _ shit _ .  _ Uggh _ , you m-make me feel  _ too damn good _ baby," she laughed softly as she watched her partner grin. "Phew, o-okay.  _ O-o-okay _ , lemme build you up," she whispered as she pulled up her lower knee.

She scooted in closer and moaned softly as she heard the  mercenary begin releasing her sounds again. The  techie felt her own cunt begin to slowly pulse, on the verge of climaxing by just listening to  V . She clenched her jaw as she focused heavily on holding back her orgasm as she lightly pressed her kneecap into her partner's lower abdomen, directly above her pubic bone. 

She continued panting as she looked at the  mercenary . "O-okay,  V al. P-press into my knee,  _ apply as much pressure as you can, _ " she instructed. The  merc raised her brow as she looked at the  Mox before she shifted herself and pressed her lower body firmly into  Judy 's knee. 

V immediately moaned as she felt  Judy respond with additional pressure as the techie pushed her knee in gently and repositioned her hand, increasing the frequency and pressure of her knocking motions. ' _ AoohhmyfuckinGod _ , J- Judy! W-what h-hell is this?" Her abdomen tightened as her breathing hitched, " _ H-holy sh-shit _ , this f-feels amazing." She softly whimpered as her hand began gripping tightly onto a pillow. 

Judy smiled and moaned as she watched her partner begin to unravel. "O-okay, ba-baby. G-go ahead.  _ Make me cum for you _ ,  V alerie," the  techie purred as she immediately tilted her head and kissed her partner passionately. 

V closed her eyes as another soft moan echoed in her throat as she quickly spread the Mox again, and placed the tip of her middle finger directly on top of her partner's clit, resuming her gentle circling motions. The techie moaned loudly into V's mouth as she bent her wrist and rapidly increased her rhythm inside the mercenary as well. 

" _F-fuck_ , Judy... _I'm so in love with you_ ," V whispered inside her partner's mouth. The techie immediately tensed up, " _Ohh_ \---s-shit I'm-- _I'm already_ \--Fuck, I’m about--- I’m… I’m..." The merc shivered as she moaned softly into the Mox's mouth, " _Mm-hh-mmff_ … _f-fuck_ J-Jude. _Me too_ , you’re gonna m-make me cum." 

Judy gasped sharply and broke their kiss, quickly opening her eyes, using her free hand to brush back the  mercenary 's hair, "P-please,  _ baby _ , l-look at me when you cum. Fuck— _ please _ ," she whispered.  V nodded as she opened her eyes and bit back a moan. 

The  Mox cupped the  merc 's cheek as she tensed up further, eyes locking with  V 's, squeezing her brow tight, " _ I love you _ ,  V alerie. F-f-fuck,  _ I'm c-cumming _ ,  _ baby _ . O-ohh my God,  _ yes _ . D-do you  _ feel me _ ? I'm cumming f-for you." Her voice squeaked as she tried to speak while her core tightened, "shi-shit,  V al.  _ I love yo---I love you so much _ ." 

The  mercenary whined as she slipped her ring and middle finger inside the  techie while using her thumb to continue the gentle circles on  Judy 's clit. She began to feel her partner's cunt begin pulsing. Her eyes widened as she felt how powerful those pulses were and how rapidly they bounced against her hand.

Then her muscles began to tighten in response to her partner’s orgasm, "Shi-- _ Shit _ , Jude, I'm cumm---" Her voice broke as she sharply gasped.

"Oh, _ fuck baby _ ," the  techie squeaked, arching her back as their climaxes synced, refusing to look away as she felt a high in the intimacy they shared while looking at one another.

V’s abdomen locked tight, making it so she couldn’t breathe or make any sounds as she came around Judy's fingers. She clawed her free hand into the bed, struggling to keep her focus set on the techie. The Mox gasped loudly, "Oh, _V_ _al_. _Oh my God baby_ , y-you're cumming _so h-hard_. F-fuck, I c-can feel it," the Mox's voice shook as she whimpered softly to the merc.

She continued to watch in awe as she held the  mercenary 's face and felt  V 's cunt rhythmically massage against her fingers. She sang an unchaste groan toward the  merc as she began to feel sloppy, hot, slick wetness form around and leek between her fingers.

Then she moaned louder as she tilted her pelvic bone, continuing to ride her climax, and began releasing small and gentle sprays of fluid into  V 's hand. 

The  merc managed to sound out a muffled grunt as she felt the liquid pooling around her hand.  V 's body instantly reacted with another strong contraction. 

Judy bit down on her bottom lip as she felt their bodies contract and release occasionally at the same time.

It felt like years for both of their orgasms to begin tapering off. They continued looking at each other as their bodies trembled, ensuring the other had finished before they slowly exited each other.

V rolled over and laid face down into the mattress. " _ Ohmfgof, ehneffehhaf _ ," she mumbled into the sheets.

Judy rolled onto her back as she straightened her legs out. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much as she basked in everything that just happened. The  techie closed her eyes as she panted and felt herself sweating. Her smile grew even more as she slowly rubbed her fingers together, feeling the film of liquid on her hand from her partner's spunk. She hummed happily as she lifted her hand up and began cleaning off her fingers.

V slowly turned her head to look over at her partner as she heard licking sounds. The  merc immediately groaned as she saw what the  Mox was doing. 

She thoroughly enjoyed how the  mercenary smelt and tasted as she continued slowly sucking her fingers clean, swallowing whatever liquids she could collect, not noticing she was being watched.

V raised her own hand that was covered in her partner's cum and began grooming her fingers as well.  Judy felt the movement next to her and looked over, softly moaning at the site. 

The  merc collected the sticky and thick fluids on her tongue, and instead of swallowing them, she lifted her exhausted body and crawled over to the  Mox . She grinned down at  Judy who silently watched.

V lifted her leg over the  techie and straddled her which caused  Judy to promptly moan as she felt the  mercenary pressed against her.

She slowly bent down with a smile and tilted her head, connecting her lips with  Judy 's. Both their eyes closed as the  Mox lifted her arms and wrapped them around the  merc , pulling her in closer, sighing happily as she felt  V penetrate her mouth. 

Her eyes flashed open with a gasp as she felt the  mercenary deliver her a surprise.  Judy trembled as she tasted herself on her partner's tongue and whined softly as she saw  V slowly peak an eye open and grin at her.

They closed their eyes again as the  Mox continued her moans. She pulled  V even closer and began sucking on the woman's tongue, eagerly accepting her gift. The  mercenary 's eyes opened wide to the new sensation and groaned with pleasure as she saw that her partner's eyes were already open, watching her.  Judy grinned and hummed a chuckle.

Once her tongue was fully cleaned,  V smiled and pulled away, breaking apart their sloppy fluid exchange. The  merc lifted higher and gently kissed her partner's head, pulling a small giggle from the woman beneath her, before lying back down on her stomach next to the  techie .

She turned her head in the direction of  Judy and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply as she continued to bask in her aftermath.  Judy rolled to her side and propped herself up on an elbow, placing her hand on  V 's back, stroking her thumb against her skin.

"That… all of that was… _ caliente _ …  _ hot _ ,"  V croaked, her voice low.  Judy chuckled and nodded, "Indeed, it was.  _ Muy caliente _ ,  _ very hot _ ." The  merc grinned, "Girl. Your Spanish--- _ God damn _ . Bet I could cum just by  _ listening to you _ ." The  Mox grinned back down at partner, " _ Challenge accepted _ ."

V laughed and continued relaxing, enjoying the warm sensations floating around within her body, " _ Sheesh _ … that felt  _ too good _ … The  _ hell _ was that knee thing?"  Judy hummed slyly as she drew hearts on her Pumpkin's back, "One of my many,  _ many secrets _ ."

V chuckled, "Oh, that right? You gonna  _ share all your dirty little secrets _ with me?" The  Mox smiled as she leaned down, placing several kisses on the  merc 's back, "Of course… because _ I definitely need to hear more of your moans, mi amor _ ."

The  mercenary snickered and hummed happily, "Oh man… consider my  _ tension _ …  _ ruh-leased. _ " 

Judy laughed softly. She watched over her satisfied and relaxing Pumpkin, scanning her eyes over her face. Warmth and butterflies in her chest spread across her body as she continued staring at the woman below her. The  Mox began massaging the  merc 's back as she softly smiled. " _ I love you. So, so much _ ," she whispered.

V opened her eyes. She turned her head further to look at  Judy .

The  techie felt her heart skip as her breath escaped her lips. The way the  mercenary was looking at her made her feel completely raw, vulnerable, and open. She was mesmerized by  V 's eyes as she felt herself continuing to fall for her.

The  merc continued her stare as she felt her chest explode with heat. She'd never experienced anything like this ever before. "Jude, I…" she smiled with fondness as she continued to stare at the tattooed  Mox . "I've  _ never felt this way before _ … Never,  _ ever _ . The way you make me  _ feel _ … I can't… F-fuck, I can’t  _ describe it _ . I can't find the  _ right words _ ... Maybe  _ I don't know what the right words are _ ... but, I… I wish you could  _ feel it  _ so you know what I was talkin’ about."

Judy 's brow scrunched in thought for several seconds before her eyes widened. A large smile spread across her lips as she looked at her Pumpkin, "Oh my  _ God _ ,  V al! You just gave me an  _ amazin' idea _ …" 

She lifted an eyebrow, "Huh? An idea? What's your idea?"  Judy leaned down and kissed  V 's cheek, "You'll have to wait and see. Until  _ then _ , it'll just be  _ another secret _ ," she cooed lovingly.

V chuckled and nodded, "Fine, fine. I eagerly await,  _ my love _ ."  Judy smiled as she glided her fingers up  V 's spine, over her shoulder blades, and up her neck before scratching and massaging the woman's head. The  mercenary smiled and sighed through her nose as she closed her eyes again, thoroughly enjoying the head rub.

" _ I love you,  _ _ Judy _ ," she heard  V whisper.

She smiled as she massaged her resting Pumpkin, “ _ I love you too, baby _ ”. 

As she stared at the peaceful  mercenary for a while, she began to hum to herself. She closed her eyes as she continued her song and ran her fingers through the  merc 's dark hair.

V immediately opened her eyes as she listened to  Judy humming. Her heart fluttered as she listened to her pitch. She couldn't stop herself from beginning to hum in a lower octave, harmonizing with the  techie . She closed her eyes again with a smile as she nuzzled further into the mattress.

Judy 's eyes then opened as she momentarily fell silent listening to  V 's humming. Her lips parted slightly as she smiled, gazing lovingly at her partner. After a moment, she began humming again harmonically with the  merc as she continued slowly massaging her scalp.

"Etta Sorrentino, ' _ Only You _ ',"  V whispered as the song ended. She opened her eyes and rolled over, looking up toward the staring  techie . She smiled softly as her eyes met  Judy 's. 

The  Mox smiled back, "I don't usually go for the  _ sentimental _ stuff… but that song has been…  _ stuck in my head lately _ …" She stopped her massage as she looked into  V 's eyes. Her hand found its way under the  merc 's chin and she leaned forward, closing her eyes as she initiated a French kiss. 

V 's brow scrunched with need as she closed her eyes and sighed softly into her partner's mouth as she received her advance. Their eyes remained closed as their tongues gently massaged together.

" _ V _ _ alerie _ ?"  Judy whispered against  V 's lips after the  mercenary 's tongue temporarily exited her mouth. 

" _ Hmmm _ ?"  V responded from her throat as she began lifting herself, gently pushing  Judy down to the bed, attempting to deepen the reach of her tongue. The  Mox chuckled as she began to roll back while continuing their kiss, teasing the  merc by not allowing her to enter her mouth.

"What was _ tonight _ ?"  Judy breathily whispered against  V 's lips as her back reached the mattress. A soft moan rumbled in the depths of her throat as she felt  V 's tongue enter her again. The  mercenary began to shift, maneuvering herself, hovering over top the  techie as she slowly slid her tongue against  Judy 's once more. 

The Mox softly sighed into the  merc 's mouth, quietly whispering " _ fuck _ " against her lips as she partially spread open her legs.  V pulled her mouth away momentarily, out of breath. " _ Whaddya mean _ ?" she whispered back against her partner's lips as she lowered her knees down between  Judy 's legs.

V chuckled as she felt  Judy 's hands quickly glide over her sides, reaching down toward her ass to grope as she pushed her tongue into the  merc 's mouth, now leading their saucy spit swapping.

Judy slowly exited  V 's mouth, pulling some of the  mercenary 's saliva into her own as she swallowed hungrily. She shifted her body slightly under  the woman and purred as she felt the  mercenary seeking out her tongue again. Before the  Mox allowed her back in, she whispered softly against the  merc 's lips, "What did tonight  _ mean _ to you?" 

She moaned and arched her back; the mercenary penetrated her mouth. V firmly positioned her hands on both sides of her partner before she began to shift her legs into position. The Mox continued her hungry love cries into the merc's mouth as she felt her clit begin to swell and throb. " _Ohhh,_ _V_ _alerie_ …" she sighed. V slowly retreated her tongue as she groaned, hearing her name said so softly.

She panted, "tonight meant  _ everythin' to me _ , Jude. I was  _ hoping _ …" she dipped back into Judy's mouth, rejoining the  techie’ s lonely tongue as she felt  the woman’s hands pull down on her rear, summoning her lower. The merc groaned into the Mox’s mouth as she felt Judy draw up bent knees and let her legs fall outward, spreading herself open even wider.

She slowly retreated again as a chain of saliva trailed behind her tongue, "...it would be the  _ beginning _ of something…  _ nice _ ..." she whispered toward the  techie . She felt  Judy shift her head and whimper, begging  V to reconnect with her again. 

The  merc responded to the request and leaned back down to reattach their mouths. She grinned as she felt  Judy switch and begin leading their kiss, allowing the  Mox 's tongue to wander within her. “ _ Shit _ ,” V whispered as she felt  Judy begin lifting herself, bucking her hips desperately upwards, begging for the mercenary to link them together.

Judy ’s hands gripped tight onto V’s rear as she felt the mercenary lower herself. She slid her tongue deeper into the mercenary’s mouth and softly moaned as she felt the woman begin pressing against her beating clit. “ _ Ooh-ohh, yes _ , baby…  _ Mmmm _ ,” she whispered into V’s mouth as her eyebrows scrunched with delight.

V groaned as she felt  Judy 's arousal smear against her landing strip and mound. She gripped onto the sheets as she gently lifted her hips forward, applying more pressure as she slowly slid upward against her partner's pussy, causing the  techie to ululate with enjoyment.

She released the  merc 's rear, temporarily disconnecting her hands from  V 's body, causing her partner to sadly bemoan. The Mox lifted one arm up to place onto  the merc ’s cheek while her other hand snuck lower. V grinned as she felt  Judy reach below and use her fingers to spread herself open even further so her clit would receive more pressure. “ _ Mmmhmm _ , you like that?” the mercenary seductively whispered against the techie’s mouth.

Judy tilted her head and lightly nibbled on V's bottom lip as she nodded quickly, " _ yes _ … oh yes, baby.  _ I love it _ …" she whispered back with a pleased sigh. She tilted her pelvis up higher for the  mercenary to modify her angle and realign herself.

V 's body shuddered as she felt  Judy 's adjustment. She understood what the  Mox was asking for without needing to be instructed. The  merc didn’t hesitate as she tilted her pelvis higher while pressing her tailbone lower toward the bed as she continued her rocking movements.

Both women moaned synchronously as  V 's slick clit began to come into contact with  Judy 's. The  techie used her lower hand to pull back on her skin, lifting her sensitive member upwards for better stimulation as her entire body suddenly trembled, " V alerie…  _ please make love to me _ …" she begged softly.

" _ Oh f-fuck _ …"  V whispered as she felt her own clit begin to pulse against the techie’s. The  mercenary began to roll her hips in slow circles, swirling herself around  Judy 's member. The  Mox sighed and arched her back slightly as she felt her partner's warm arousal begin to drip down onto her tightened prepuce and soughed as she felt her lust for the  mercenary greatly intensify.

Judy released the  merc 's lip and tilted her head back up, catching a quick glimpse of her partner’s eyes. The  Mox slid her hand from the  mercenary ’s cheek and repositioned it timidly on the back of the woman’s neck, caressing her skin and dark hair as her eyes surveyed  V ’s face. A hushed moan strayed from the  techie as her abdomen tightened, her body and breathing trembled, and her brow squeezed with desire as her quivering voice whispered, " _ Are you asking me to be your  _ _ output _ _? _ " 

Goosebumps rippled over her skin as she felt  Judy beginning to gently sway her hips, creating a second stimulation pattern that massaged left to right, layering on top of the ones she was already creating with her up and down movements and circling. Her fingers and toes clawed deeper into the silky bed sheets as she closed her eyes, focusing on the incredibly satisfying sensations occurring beneath her.

Judy sighed with pleasure as she felt her lower abdomen begin to slowly fill with pressure as her body responded to the new stimulations. She felt  V ’s arms and hands shift beside her; the  mercenary slid her hands under the  techie ’s pillow as she lowered herself and supported her upper body on her elbows. The  Mox sighed happily as she felt the  merc ’s head begin to rest gently against hers as their bodies continued rocking rhythmically.

Her hand lightly massaged the back of her partner’s head as she whimpered softly into  V ’s ear as her body trembled again under her partner. " _ Ooohhh _ ,  V alerie… _ I love being this close to you. _ .." she softly moaned into her partner’s ear. She shivered and groaned against the techie’s head as she listened to her tender and faint tone. 

V opened her eyes. She lifted her head up and part of her torso off of Judy so she could look back to watch their bodies' intimate connection. She moaned softly as she watched  the woman’s  body move so fluidly  under her . It was a heavenly sight for her to behold.

" _ Don't leave... _ " the  Mox quietly whimpered as she turned her head to see where the  merc went. 

V 's breath shook as she was completely hypnotized watching and listening to  Judy . 

The woman drove her absolutely wild when she lit a fire between the sheets - Her spicy Latina flair brought an attitude and confidence that was extremely attractive and intensely arousing. The raunchy, smutty, lust drive dirty talk drove  V crazy, setting her body aflame and fueled her with the desire to be daring, and when  Judy lost control and couldn’t hold back her sounds while she loudly cried out how good she felt through her moans was enrapturing and wholly satisfying to the  merc .

But when  Judy was delicate, gentle, even fragile - That was  V ’s Achilles heel. She was locked down, stupefied, unable to focus on anything but  Judy ’s body language.

The  techie ’s reserved and refined sounds, her caring caresses and tender touches, the way she looked at and watched her partner.  V was fluent in body language and she understood every word that  Judy ’s elegant movements said. They screamed more than a thousand words to the  mercenary . 

" _ Mirame, ahora _ ," the tattooed  Mox sternly whispered. 

V blinked. 

She didn’t understand what was said, but chills ran down her spine as she heard  Judy ’s tone - It was a tone that demanded immediate attention. She also watched the  techie ’s body language change - her body said she was impatient and annoyed. The kryptonite that entranced  V and made her weak suddenly vanished. 

The  merc stopped moving her body as she turned and looked at the  Mox under her.

Judy narrowed her eyes as she looked at the  mercenary , " _ contéstame,  _ _ V _ ." 

The  merc furrowed her confused and hurt brow as she heard the  Mox use her informal name.  V did not like  Judy saying her nickname anymore. Everyone called her by her nickname -  _ everyone she kept distant _ . But  Judy was the last person in the world  V wanted distance from.

She squinted, unsure why she was receiving this look.  _ Contéstame _ ? She didn’t know what the hell that meant.

V felt  Judy 's weighty stare cut into her as they looked at each other. She saw that there was a restlessness in  Judy ’s gaze, almost glowering. Despondent. Then she heard the woman breathe heavily through her nose, and as she looked down, she observed the  techie ’s nostrils slightly flare during each exhale. 

Her body said she was demanding something from the  mercenary . But what? What did she want? Was it physical? A few moments ago,  Judy ’s body said it was  _ completely content  _ with all physical things occurring.

She wanted something non-physical. The answer wasn’t in body movement. It was emotional. Auditory.  V erbal. 

V 's eyebrows slightly furrowed with thought as she shuffled all of the sounds she could recall that escaped  Judy 's mouth recently. Several soft sighs, moans, hums. Those weren’t helping.

Did  Judy say something? What did she say recently? She recalled different whispers; Spanish phrases that she didn’t understand, " _ Don't leave.. _ .",  _ "Ooohhh,  _ _ V _ _ alerie…" _

_ “Are you asking me to be your  _ _ output _ _?” _

V blinked again. 

The  merc ’s brow scrunched with affection and she smiled fondly toward the  Mox .  V lifted herself up off her elbows, pulling her body off of  Judy , and laid back down next to her. She watched the woman's expression begin to twist with confusion. 

The  mercenary placed her hand on the  techie ’s face, brushing her thumb gently over her lips. She shook her head slowly, "Uhm,  _ sorry to break this to you Judy _ …But,  **no** . I'm not askin’ you to be my  output ."

She paused and immediately saw anger cast over  Judy 's eyes. The  techie grabbed ahold of the  mercenary ’s hand and ripped it off her face as she clenched her teeth. The glare the  merc received felt as if it began to boil her skin. 

" _ Wooow _ \- are you fuckin’  _ serious _ ?  V , what the fuc---"  Judy began sternly saying.

She quickly twisted her wrist and grabbed hold of the pissed-off woman’s hand. The startled  techie stopped her sentence and looked down. She attempted to yank her hand away, but  V gripped tighter, refusing to let go.  Judy yanked her hand again, but it did not budge.

The  Mox began to seethe with rage, "W-what the  _ hell _ ,  V ? You better  _ get the fuck off of me _ or I swear t---" 

V pulled  Judy 's hand closer, feeling nails begin to rip into her skin, and looked into the ferocious woman's eyes, " Judy , I'm askin’ if you'd allow  **_me_ ** to be  **_your_ ** **_output_ ** ." She released the woman’s hand as she was mid-yank and her arm flew backward.

Judy froze.

The  mercenary softly smiled and scooted in closer,  _ somewhat concerned that she might be punched. _ She raised her hand up again and gently rested it on the woman’s face and brushed her thumb on her lips,  _ somewhat concerned that she might be bit and lose her finger. _

"Judy… I'm asking you if _you'd let me be yours._ To be _your one_ and _only_. I'm askin' for _your permission_ to allow me to _devote myself to you_ _completely_ …"

Her brow cinched together as she heard the woman's soft gasp and watched her expression begin to rapidly change.  V felt  Judy 's breath lightly quiver over her thumb as she continued to stroke her lower lip, "...  Judy , I'm asking if  _ I _ can be  _ your partner _ . The one who  _ you allow _ to  _ hold you  _ at night. I'm aski----"

Judy quickly placed her hand over  V 's mouth, forbidding her to continue speaking. The  merc blinked and stared, unsure if she should try to move or make a sound as she was  _ somewhat concerned that the  _ _ Mox _ _ might slap her. _ As she watched the woman trace her eyes over her face, she saw them begin to tear up. Then,  V could feel  Judy 's lower lip begin to tremble under her thumb. 

The  techie sniffled and cleared her throat. She knocked  V ’s hand away and slowly shook her head as she quietly spoke, " _ First _ … you… are  _ seriously _ …  _ A.  _ **_FUCKING._ ** _ Asshole. _ " The  merc laughed behind the  Mox 's hand and grinned with her eyes as she muffled, "Yeah...  _ paybacks a bitch _ , iddin'it?"

She glared at the smug  mercenary , "Oh...  _ trust me _ ... you'll eventually get what's comin' to ya for that  _ little stunt _ , missy."  V tilted her head and smiled cheerfully behind  Judy 's hand while slowly batting her lashes. 

The  Mox shook her head, rolling her eyes as she removed her hand. Her expression changed after she took a deep breath and looked back into the  merc 's eyes, " _ Second _ … you're a  _ fuckin' gonk _ …" 

V 's left eyebrow shot upwards with confusion. 

Judy lifted her hand higher and gently brushed  V 's hair back, tucking it behind her ear. She cupped the woman’s jaw, caressing her cheek with her thumb, and leaned in, kissing the  mercenary ’s bottom lip.

She continued placing small kisses around the  merc 's lips until she was sure that she kissed every possible exposed surface. Then she closed her eyes as she initiated a slow kiss, sliding her tongue across  V 's lower lip, using her light licks to lure and invite the  mercenary to come out and play. 

She answered and kissed back, gliding her tongue slowly beside the  techie 's. 

Judy suddenly wrapped her lips around the  merc 's tongue and lightly sucked while she began slowly pulling away. She slid her lips to the tip of the mercenary’s tongue and paused for a moment before pulling back further, popping off as a thin string of saliva trailed behind. She chuckled as she felt the  mercenary 's body violently tremor with desire.

Judy lashes slowly fluttered as she looked at  V , " _ Of course _ my answer is  _ Yes _ ..." 

She cooed and recited back with a big smile, "... _ Yes _ , if I can also be  _ yours _ .  _ Yes _ , if I am  _ your one _ and  _ your only _ .  _ Yes _ , if you'll  _ allow me _ to  _ devote myself to you _ .  _ Yes _ , if I can also be  _ your partner _ .  _ Yes _ , if I will be the  _ only one you hold at night _ …" 

Her smile softened as she tilted her head, and spoke softer, "... _Yes_ , if you _promise to fight and never give up_ … _Yes_ , if you _promise to trust me_ _and let me be the tough one when you can't_ … _Yes_ , if you _promise to try your best to come home to me every night_ … _Yes_ , if you _promise to make love to me as often as you can,_ and _always hold me after_ … and…" 

Her eyes teared up, " _ Yes... if you love me _ ,  V alerie..."

She felt the woman tremble in her hand as she spoke her conditions.  V 's breathing was slow and deep as she listened to  Judy , and when the tattooed  Mox finished, the  merc ’s brow quivered. 

"I-..." her voice shook and broke. 

V cleared her throat and swallowed, slowly raising her hand and placing it on  Judy 's cheek. The  techie whimpered as she felt it shaking as it touched her skin.  Judy released her hand from  V ’s face and slid it down the  merc ’s arm. She rested her hand against the shaking one to help calm and stabilize it.

"I-...", again,  V 's voice shook and broke. Her brow scrunched as she stared into  Judy 's eyes. 

The Mox's breath quivered as she watched tears begin to fall from the merc's eyes. Her voice broke again, but it didn’t stop her, "I-... **_I promise_**. I p-promise. F-fuck, Judy. _I love you so much_. **_I promise_** I pr---"

Judy let go of the trembling hand as she leaned in and slowly kissed her  **_output_ ** .

As she comforted her, she reached over her Pumpkin's body and grabbed onto the bedsheets, pulling a corner over. She broke apart their kiss so she could blot away her  output 's tears.

"F-fuckin' h-hell,  Judy! … S-stop makin' me so  _ mm-mushy _ ...,''  V groaned and squirmed as  Judy dried her face. She chuckled as she kissed her Pumpkin’s forehead and continued to blot her eyes, " _ Whaaat _ ? You can't blame  _ me _ . You  _ started it _ . I just  _ finished it _ ." 

The  mercenary cleared her throat, choking out a laugh as she sniffled, "Y-you're sucha freakin’  _ dick _ ..." The  techie smiled as she continued to dry her  output 's face, "Yes… but I'm  _ your dick _ ."  V laughed again while she shook her head, "Oh boy, what am I g----..."

"...W-what?"  Judy asked, startled at  V 's sudden silence. She pulled the blanket down and saw her Pumpkin staring at her. 

"... _ come  _ **_home_ ** _ to me  _ **_every night_ ** ...," the  mercenary slowly recited as she looked at her  output . 

Judy felt her face gradually flush as she averted her eyes. She quickly lifted the blanket up and tossed it in her  Pumpkin 's face.  V laughed as she swatted away the comforter, cooing at  Judy , "Wooaahhh~  _ Askin' me to move in _ are ya?"

Her eyes remained averted as her face flushed more, "I-if it's w-what you  _ want _ … '' As she heard  V begin to laugh hysterically, she turned and glared at her, "Wh-why're laughin'?!" 

She continued to laugh, "Oh my  _ God _ ! It's like that  _ joke _ ! Y'know the one?" The  techie 's expression switched to utter confusion as she shook her head, "...Uhmmm,  _ no _ ?"

The  mercenary quickly put on a straight face, "What do  **_lesbians bring_ ** on their  **_second date_ ** ?"  Judy squinted, "Uh-uhm…?" She narrowed her eyes at her  output who struggled to keep a serious demeanor. 

" **Movin' vans.** _Both of 'em!_ " V wiggled her eyebrows before busting out with laughter again. Judy attempted to remain serious, "Ah--oh, _that one_? Oh my _God_ , vintage as groaners go." She couldn't hold back her own laugh as she heard her output’s cackling. 

"Oh  _ great _ , I really let myself fall for a  _ total gonk _ ," the  techie chuckled. 

The  mercenary chortled, "Well if ya' think  _ that's bad _ , 'least you aren't a  _ gonk lez _ who fell for…  _ a dick _ ."  V wiggled her brow again before laughing at her own joke.

Judy rolled her eyes and chuckled as she leaned in and nuzzled her  output 's nose.  V smiled as she settled down and rested her forehead against her  output 's, nuzzling back.

" _Soooo…._ " The merc cooed. " _Hmmm_?" The Mox hummed. 

"I'm in.  **_Let's do it_ ** !"  V grinned. 

Judy pulled back and stared with wide eyes, "R-really? You serious?" 

The  mercenary nodded, "Yes… that is if that’s what you want…" The  techie smiled wide and nodded, "Absolutely." 

V propped herself up on her arm as she scanned her eyes around her dark apartment, chewing her inner cheek before looking down at her  output , "Let's talk logistics." 

Judy chuckled as she looked up at her Pumpkin, "Ooohhh,  _ logistics _ ? Oh damn baby,  _ keep talkin' dirty to me _ ~  _ Rwar _ ," she clawed the air with her hand as she bat her lashes.

The merc laughed, " _ What _ ? I'm serious! For starters, would I move into your place? Would you move here? Would we get a new place?"  The Mox pulled her hands under her head, smiling up as she watched her Pumpkin think, "...Well, we  _ definitely _ shouldn’t getta new place." 

V raised her eyebrow, "n' why's that?"

Judy continued to stare dreamily at her  output , "Don't want us to stay in Night City. Want us to leave this hell hole and never look back. Gettin' a new place would just slow us down."  V now raised both eyebrows, "Leave NC? Why you wanna do that?"

The  techie scoffed, "'cause I realized a long time ago that one of two things happens in this shitty city. You either  _ become _ an asshole or eventually, you get  _ offed _ by one... The only reason I'm still here is because... of  _ you _ ." 

V smiled softly at her  output before nodding , "Then let's tie up loose ends and go. I don't like it here either."  The techie 's eyes widened, "Really?" 

The  mercenary nodded, "Yeah. Actually, I left three years ago. Went to the east coast hoping to find somethin’ better out there. Tried for two years n' my  _ sorry ass came crawlin' back _ ."

The  Mox smiled up at her  merc before she ruffled her hand in her  output ’s hair, messing it up, "Well, I'm glad your  _ sorry ass came back _ . Otherwise, I would've never met you." 

V chuckled and shooed Judy's hand away as she fixed her hair, "Well,  _ until then _ … that means we need to choose a temporary solution. You move here, I move there. Let’s look at the pros and cons. You start." 

Judy looked at the ceiling quizzically as she stroked her extremely long fake beard, deep in thought, " _ Hmmmmm… _ "  V snorted with laughter as she watched her output. 

The  techie chuckled as she listened to her Pumpkin, " _ First _ , your laugh is _ adorable.. _ .  _ Second _ , I have a pro. Yours is  _ bigger _ \---and yes,  _ that's what she said _ ," she mocked with a halfhearted eye roll. 

V laughed again, "Oooookay.  _ Size matters _ , I'll remember that my  output is  _ shallow _ ..."  Judy snickered before she cooed up at her Pumpkin, stroking her cheek, "I like hearin’ you say that  _ I'm yours _ ."

The  mercenary chuckled as she leaned down and kissed the  techie 's forehead. "Well, while we're on the subject of size… if I move in with you...  _ your bed _ … I'm sorry but your bed has  _ got to go _ ," she said with a frown.

Judy nodded and smiled in agreement, "Okay,  _ deal. _ " She traced her hand down her output's neck to her chest and drew a heart with her finger, "...But I think I already have the  _ answer _ 'bout what we should do…" she purred. 

The mercenary tilted her head curiously , "Oh? What’s that?" 

The  Mox bit her lower lip as she motioned toward her  merc  a come-hither finger, "You'll have to come  _ closer  _ to find out…," 

V grinned as she leaned herself back down to  Judy , kissing her forehead. The  techie slowly shook her head as she continued biting her lip and began sinking further back into the mattress, " _ Closer _ …" she whispered seductively. 

The  mercenary raised her eyebrow as she scooted her body closer, pressing her side up against her  output . She then leaned in and nuzzled  Judy 's nose with a smile, “ _ Hey… _ ” 

The tattooed  Mox giggled and returned the nuzzle affectionately, “ _ Hi… _ ” She slowly grabbed her  merc 's hands, pulling them closer, guiding them around her body, and placing them down on the mattress at her sides. She continued biting her lip as she watched V lift herself up and over her body and rest her knees between her legs.

She looked into the mercenary's eyes as she shifted herself beneath her, aligning their bodies. " _ Closer… _ ," she whispered up to her output.

V groaned as heat surged through her body while she felt Judy begin spreading her legs wider and she rolled her hips gently upwards, beckoning her output with small whimpers. The mercenary did not hesitate to answer the techie's call.

They both moaned softly toward each other as  V lowered her hips, sliding her slick cunt downward, and pressing in immediately against Judy’s  soaked pussy. Shivers overcame both women's bodies as they felt that the other was far wetter than they were earlier.

Judy lifted her arms and wrapped them around her  output ’s neck as she tilted her head, " _ Please kiss me… _ " she softly sighed. 

V smiled as she felt her  output begin to pull her in closer. She closed her eyes and tilted her head opposite of  Judy 's, as they connected. The tattooed  Mox whined needily as she withdrew a hand to cup her merc's face.

The mercenary began her slow, angled up and down drags as she rolled her hips. A small grunt vibrated in her lower throat while her body trembled; She felt how warm and wet her  output was and how easily their arousal spread between them. 

Judy broke away from their kiss as she pulled her  output ’s head down closer to hers. Quiet sighs of pleasure accompanied each exhale as she tilted her head to whisper into her partner's ear, " _ Do you want to learn more Spanish _ ?” 

She felt the mercenary's body slightly shiver under her embrace as V gave a small nod of approval against her head. The Mox closed her eyes and softly moaned into her merc's ear as she took a moment to feel and enjoy her lover continuing to rock against her. Her back arched as she felt her arousal begin to drip onto the bed.

“ _ Te quiero más cerca de mí, como antes… _ ," she whispered slowly, whimpering after the last word entered her  output ’s ear. She tilted her head and gently kissed her partner's cheek as she smiled lovingly, "... that means ‘ _ I want you closer to me, like you were before _ '."

She slid her hand off of her output's face and wrapped it around her neck again as she felt the mercenary tremble and nod against her head.

Judy felt  V shift herself as she slid her hands back under the techie’s pillow, lowering herself down, and supported her upper body on her elbows again. The  Mox sighed happily as she felt her merc’s body rest gently on top of hers as their bodies continued rocking rhythmically together.

“ _ Ya que estamos saliendo, quiero que hagamos el amor por primera vez… _ ,” she unwrapped her arms from V’s neck and slowly slid them under her mercenary. She rewrapped them around her output’s torso, resting one on the middle of her back and the other hooked onto the merc’s shoulder as she whispered, “that means… ‘ _ I want us to make love for the first time as outputs’… _ ”

As she felt V nod in acknowledgment and place several small kisses against her cheek, Judy began to sway her hips side to side as she had before, doubling the friction between her and her output as they both trembled together. 

Judy smiled against her output as she felt her begin to tighten her grip against the mattress under her pillow and sigh softly. 

The Mox continued to hold onto her companion as she tilted her head upwards, placing kisses on her merc’s shoulder as their bodies continued swaying. “ _ Me encanta sentirte encima de mí _ …” she whispered quietly, directly into her output’s ear, “...  _ I love feeling you on top of me _ …” She softly moaned as she felt goosebumps grow on her output’s skin, against her lips, and beneath her hands. 

Her fingers skimmed alongside V’s back, trailing up her spine as she felt more of the small bumps below her fingertips. She nestled into her output’s neck, resting her cheek on her mercenary’s clavicle as she began to feel her lower abdomen begin to slowly fill with pressure. 

Hums of pleasure reverberated in her upper throat as she placed more satiny kisses slowly onto her lover’s skin, whispering between them, “...  _ Soy para… siempre tuya... _ Valerie.” She fleetingly tightened her embrace as her core scrunched in reaction to feeling an intense wave of tingling sensations in the depths of her pelvis. An involuntary moan escaped as she began to whisper into her output’s ear, “I’m…  _ I’m f-forever yours _ , Valerie.” 

Judy’s eyes flitted open as she felt the mercenary turn her head and move a little lower, beginning to steadily kiss and lick her neck while drones of desire vibrated gently against her skin from her output’s mouth. The techie’s brow immediately pinched and rose higher, her entire body shivering under her outputs while she tilted her head upward, freeing soft desirous whines.

She began to feel short-winded as her abdomen crunched again, tingling with more powerful fluttering sensations that materialized deep within her cunt. “ _ Ohhh, V-Valerie… _ ” she serenely moaned as she clutched her merc within her arms. Her eyes closed as she turned her head, nudging her output’s cheek with her chin, “ _ bésame _ … please, baby. ‘ _ Kiss me’ _ .” 

The Mox felt her merc give a final kiss to her neck before lifting herself upward. Judy quickly unhooked her hand from V’s shoulder and slid it back underneath, raising it up to rest against her partner's cheek as their lips connected. Her other hand quickly navigated around and found its way up, combing through the mercenary’s dark hair as it parked on the back of V’s head.

Her core tightened again as they promptly began a zealous and hot-blooded open-mouthed kiss. Judy’s fingers tightened against V’s skin as she felt her output’s hip oscillations suddenly quicken, pressing firmer between her legs as the mercenary began entering her mouth. The techie began to spread her legs open further as she slid up her feet and bent her knees, lifting her pubic bone higher, as she listened to her output softly grunt into her mouth.

Her brow scrunched as she cried quietly into her partner's mouth, “ _ Siempre te elegiré, ahora y siempre... Sin ninguna.... duda, mi amor. _ ” Her core tightened again as she felt the pressure in her pelvis begin to reach its threshold as they continued their synchronized head tilting back and forth as their mouths rejected the notion of any type of separation. 

This continued on until they both became breathless - But they did not separate from one another, they simply held their mouths open against the others and panting heavily.

Like one living unit, they jointly opened their eyes and gazed at one another.

Judy’s grip loosened as she stroked V’s cheek as she breathily whispered, “...  _ ‘I will always choose you… now and always. Without a doubt, my love. _ ’” The merc’s brow crinkled with tenderness as she looked down at her output. Before she could begin to speak, the Mox closed her eyes and tilted her head back up, reconnecting their mouths, and reigniting their fiery kiss. 

The sounds of nonstop muffled moans and sighs echoed across the apartment followed by the faint bilabial noises of lip smacks.

“I’m gonna cum, baby,” V whispered as her body trembled against Judy’s.

She quickly opened her eyes and whined softly at her output, “N-no, _ please _ . Please try to hold it. I don’t want you to cum yet --  _ I don’t want this to end… N-not yet… _ ”

The merc blinked open her eyes as she looked down at her Mox. Her brow scrunched with attentiveness as she saw the way her output was looking at her. V slowly nodded her head as she looked at Judy, “Okay... I’ll hold it.”

They both looked intimately at one another as their gentle grinding slowed.

She felt her brow begin to tremble as she looked up at her output. Judy instantly felt overwhelmed with emotion as she stared into V’s eyes. Her thumb caressed over the mercenary’s cheek as her eyes began to well with tears as she softly choked out, “V-Valerie…” 

The merc’s facial expression quickly morphed into one of concern as she looked down at her Mox.

“ _ Eres mi mejor amigo y mi otra mitad... Significas el mundo para mí.... Te quiero... _ ” her vocals tremored as she slowly said the sentence aloud to her output. Her lower lip followed suit and began to quiver as she continued to caress her output’s face. She smiled and laughed softly as she felt her tears begin to fall.

V’s eyes widened as she watched her output begin to cry. She was unsure what to feel as her emotions quickly switched between concern and confusion as her output began to choke out laughs and smiles while starting to cry harder. The mercenary stopped her lower body movements as she pulled her hands out from under the techie’s pillow, using her hands and arms to lift her torso up. She balanced on her dominant hand and quickly placed the other on her output’s cheek, “B-baby!? Baby, what’s wrong?”

Judy smiled and shook her head as she began to wipe at one of her eyes. She choked on another small laugh as she looked up at her output, “N-nothing.  _ A-absolutely n-nothing is wrong _ . P-please don’t stop...” She quickly bucked her hip upward to signal V to start up again as she continued to wipe her eyes. 

The mercenary’s brow scrunched even more with confusion and concern as she continued to watch her output and began to assist in wiping off her tears, “T-then… Then,  _ why are you crying _ ? Was I hurting you?” The techie shook her head quickly as she sniffled, “N-no, Val. You aren’t hurting me -- but you will be soon if you don’t come back to me.” 

The merc’s face remained in a state of warped confusion as she began to reverse her motions, sliding her hands back to their former position as she lowered herself back down. She grunted against her output as she felt the Mox buck her hips against her a couple of times before she started up her pelvic oscillations again. 

V watched as Judy wiped away her last tear and lifted her arms up, wrapping them around the mercenary again. The merc flipped her hands under the Mox’s pillow and readjusted their locations; she cupped one directly underneath her output’s head and slid the other behind her partner’s upper back so she could hold Judy closer.

She sniffled again as she smiled and nuzzled her head against V’s, “I still h-have to translate...” She cleared her throat lightly and softly moaned as she arched her back and restarted rolling her pelvis firmly against her output. “A-are you ready?” she asked softly as she held onto the mercenary tighter.

The merc stared down at her output’s pillow as she slowly nodded her head against the Mox’s.

Judy's brow began to tremble again as she smiled up at the ceiling, “V-Valerie…” 

Her voice began to shake straight away. 

“Yo-you… Valerie, ‘ _ you are... m-my best friend _ ’… ‘ _ Y-you’re my o-other half _ ’…”

Her tears began to fall again as she held the mercenary tighter. Her brow pinched and continued to tremble as she continued to smile, “V-Valerie...‘ _ y-you… you m-mean the world to me _ ’.”

V’s face began to twist with emotion as she stopped breathing. She felt Judy’s tears begin to stream down, flowing down against her face as she held her output tighter. 

Judy’s face scrunched as she tried to stop crying. She tilted her head and placed several kisses on her output’s shoulder as she hugged her tighter.

“ ‘ _ I love you _ ’ “

She continued to smile at the ceiling as she choked out another soft laugh, “V-Val… I’m not cryin’ ‘cause  _ I’m sad _ – I’m cryin’ ‘cause...  _ I’m happy _ .  _ You _ make me happy.”

The mercenary held onto her techie even tighter. V’s breath quivered as she listened to her output’s words, “O-oh my God…J-Judy… _ L-look at me _ ...,” She quickly loosened her embrace and repositioned herself a little higher as her output released her grip and turned her head, looking up at her.

V’s eyes quickly scanned across Judy’s face. She smiled with pure fondness and affection as her heart swelled with devotion and adoration, “ _ Baby _ … I love you;  _ you hear me _ ? I fuckin’ love you,  _ Judy Alvarez _ .” She lifted up her hand and caressed her output’s cheek, assisting to clean off her tears.

The Mox smiled and laughed as she wiped her eyes again and leaned in, kissing her output, “ _ I love you too baby... _ “ She pulled away and chuckled, “Okay…  **_NOW_ ** ... you can  _ cum _ .”

The mercenary snorted with laughter, “Yeah… uhhhh, I…  _ I dunno if I can now _ . That was—That totally, like -- took my focus off of...  _ everything else. _ ” 

Judy bit her bottom lip with a pout as she stared at her output, “...  _ Well _ … You’re gonna have to  _ figure somethin’ out _ fast cause... I’ve been holdin’ mine for  _ at least _ a half-hour and I  **_can not_ ** hold it anymore. So, you’re gonna have to _ step’it up _ , girlie.” 

The mercenary’s eyes widened, “W-what!? Y-you can’t put that kinda p-pressure on me! Now I  _ definitely _ can’t!” 

The techie closed her eyes and leaned in as she whispered, “ _ Maybe this’ll help you… _ ” as she slid her tongue against her output’s lips and began rolling her hips like she was drawing an infinity symbol against the mercenary’s cunt. 

V’s eyes fluttered closed as she shivered and groaned, pressing forward to begin a deeper and raunchier saliva exchange. “ _ HmmmMMMmmm... _ ,” V purred as she slid her tongue into her output’s mouth.

Judy instantly gasped as her eyes flashed open and broke their kiss, “ _ OOh-ohhh _ , yee-nooo--ahhhuh,” she began to sarcastically laugh as her brow scrunched, “F-fuck I’m-- _ I’m seriously _ … I’m tryin’ to hold it for you--I’m  _ seriously _ tryin’...I’m… ser---Valerie, I can  **_NOT_ ** hold it anymore.” She began to whine at her output as her legs tensed up.

The mercenary’s eyes instantly opened and widened, “F-fuck!” Her eyes scanned left and right quickly as she thought about what could help push her over the edge. The Mox’s toes began to curl as her voice immediately became a high pitch, “F-fuckfuckfuck--- _ VAL _ !”

V immediately looked at her output, “Judy! One more Spanish lesson! Like --  **_kick up the heat_ ** or somethin’!”

Judy quickly nodded her head and squinted in thought at her desperate output, “F-fuck, _ F-FUCK! _ Okay, V-Val--Valerie!  _ Soy tuya--Siempre me correré duro para ti como una buena chica--Haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo--Puedes follar cualquier agujero que quieras!! _ Baby I’m right there! I’m right fuckin’ there!”

The mercenary was surprised that her output’s mouth hadn’t lit on fire with how fast Judy spit out her phrase.

The techie’s abdomen crunched inward as her voice cracked higher, “ _ F-fuuuuck _ !” Her teeth clenched as she yanked her output closer and leaned forward, placing her mouth against her ear. She gulped and used all of her strength to translate the words clearly for her mercenary.

She whispered seductively into her output’s ear, “…That meant, ‘Valerie, _ I am yours. I will always cum hard for you like a good girl. Do whatever you want to my body _ …’”

Her abdomen locked up as her body began to tremble. She moaned softly into V’s ear, “…  _ You can  _ **_fuck any hole you want_ ** .” Judy’s voice broke back into a higher pitch as she buried her face into the mercenary’s clavicle, “ _ Sh-SHIT _ !! Baby,  _ I’m cumming _ ! Fuck, I’m sorry--I couldn’t hold it!!  _ FUCK _ !! I’m cumming!”

The mercenary wasn’t breathing.

Her eyes were wide as she listened to her output’s  _ poetic _ words.

V’s body was tense.

“ _ Oh. My. Holy. F _ \----- **I’m cumming** .”

The mercenary’s abdomen sucked itself in deep as her entire body came to a grinding halt. Her eyes shut.

Judy moaned loudly and cheered as she held onto V tight, “Oh my God,  _ YES _ ! Yes!!  _ FUCKIN’ YES _ ! UGH! AhhhHA! Oh, Val---you make me feel so good!”

A small grunt sounded from the mercenary’s throat.

The Mox pressed her cunt up harder against her output as she continued moaning and cheering, “ _ Fuuuuuck! _ Oh my God, Yes!— _ Hmmm, oohh baby _ ~ I am cummin’  _ so fuckin’ hard against you _ right now. Ohh-hhmm-- _ Can you feel it _ ?” She tilted her head back, laughing and growling softly with pleasure.

Again, V could only sound off a small grunt from her throat.

Her head remained tilted back as she held her output. Her moans continued as her body trembled, “ _ Ohhhh _ my  _ GOD _ I’m  _ STILL _ cummin’ baby. Uggh fuuuuuck Val~ _ YES!! _ ” Judy’s half laughs and half groans bounced off the apartment walls, floor, and ceiling as she writhed under her rock-solid mercenary, “ _ Ughh _ \--I’m  _ still _ … fuckin’... cumm----Oh fu-- _ Oh _ ? Oh--Holy.  _ H-holy shit Val _ .”

Judy let out another loud moan as she felt her output beginning to drip her spunk down onto her clit, “ _ Jesus C-Christ Val _ \--You’re soo-- _ Uggh _ ! You’re so  _ SEXY _ ~!” she growled another moan as she adjusted her pelvis slightly, now feeling her output’s hot liquid begin to drip into her entrance. She moaned again with another half-laugh, half growl, “ _ F-fuuuuck baaaby. _ You’re… Oh, fuck---you are  _ literally _ … like, seriously,  _ literally cummin’ inside me right now _ .” She tilted her head again as she arched her back, letting out another loud moan and laughing groan as she felt her contractions begin to taper.

The mercenary suddenly collapsed onto the techie, sending them both crashing down onto the mattress.

Judy smiled as she quickly wrapped her arms around her output, kissing her head and cradling her, “ _ Phew _ … Now  **_THAT_ ** … That shit was  _ caliente _ .”

The mercenary mumbled against her output’s neck, “… _ h-holy sh-shit Judy. _ Y-you’re… H-holy...” The techie grinned and cooed lovingly as she gently brushed her Pumpkin’s hair from her face, “I think I  _ beat your little challenge _ .” 

V squinted at her output, “... So, y-your…  **_Spanish Lessons_ ** … The stuff you translated… how much of it… did you, uhm… y’know…  _ how much of it did you actually _ …  _ mean _ ?” Judy cocked an eyebrow, “... Do you think there were things that I said that…  _ I didn’t mean _ ?”

The mercenary weakly rolled herself off of her output and collapsed on her back next to Judy, “Uhm… I, uh…  _ I d-dunno _ …” She cleared her throat as she averted her eyes shyly, “I guess I’m askin’ if there was anythin’ you might’ve said that… Uhmm… That you might’ve said just to... ‘ _ rile me up _ ’.”

Judy grinned as she rolled onto her side and pulled herself closer to her output, “Can you...  _ provide me with an example _ of what you believe I might’ve said just to... ‘ _ rile you up _ ’?”

She smiled as V adjusted her arm which allowed her to snuggle in close and use her shoulder as a pillow. The techie made herself comfortable as she laid on her side, draping her arm and leg over her output while she snuggled in even closer, “You’re so comfy,  _ mi calabacita _ .”

V chuckled as she ran her fingers through her output’s hair, “Uhm… I, uh…” she cleared her throat nervously, “Uhm... Think you said that you get turned on when you hear me tell you that I love you. That for real?”

Judy bit her lip to hold back a laugh as she nodded, “Yes… That is ‘ _ for real _ ’.”

The merc cleared her throat again, “Ah… well… g-good to know.”

The Mox grinned again as she lifted her draped arm and used two of her fingers to walk up her output’s arm, “Is there…  _ anythin’ else _ you think I said to just... ‘ _ rile you up _ ’?” She raised a brow and chuckled as she watched goosebumps pop up on her output’s skin.

V felt her face immediately blush as she looked up at the ceiling, “I… uh…” she cleared her throat again, “Uhm…”

Judy bit back another laugh as she watched her output’s skin begin to flush. “Aww,  _ mi calabacita _ . Is my baby  _ cold _ ? You’ve got goosebumps~” she cooed with sarcasm. The merc lifted her arm and inspected her skin, “Uh… T-that could  _ definitely _ be a…  _ valid reason _ to explain the goosebumps…”

The Mox rolled her eyes as she continued to try and not laugh, “Oohh… well… In that case… why don’t I just go ahead n’ grab the covers… so you aren’t so…  _ cold _ ...” Judy slowly sat herself up and looked over her shoulder toward her very,  _ very cold _ output.

She used her core muscles to lift herself up as she pulled her feet toward her body, sitting upward with her legs folded beside her. She glanced back toward her output who was watching her.

The Mox turned away and grinned as she took her time, lifting her arms straight into the air, stretching her shoulders as she slithered her back. “ _Hmmmm_... I feel so…  _ stiff _ …,” she sighed as she slowly bent her arms to a 90 degree angle and pulled them down, rolling her shoulder blades back as she stretched her chest muscles. Then she slowly tilted her head to the left and right a few times as she sounded off a small moan, “ _ Hmmm _ … that feels goooood~… I love…  _ stretchin’ _ ...”

V watched her output enjoy her stretching. She smiled as she stared at her back, watching how the techie’s toned and tight skin hugged and outlined every curve and dip of her spine, muscles, and voluptuous waist. Her eyes traced lower as she watched Judy’s two seahorses dance while she gently twisted her torso.

Judy glanced back again and grinned as she saw her output looking lower. She turned and looked forward as she licked her lips, ready to pounce on her prey. 

She took her time to lift herself up with her thighs as she placed her hands down on the mattress. She walked her arms forward as she continued to slowly lift and lean forward.

The mercenary’s eyes began to widen as she watched her output crawl onto all fours, like time had suddenly slowed down. She clenched her jaw as the Mox sighed and groaned, walking her hands further forward, dipping her front end lower toward the bed as her rear remained up in the air. 

V’s face immediately burnt bright red as her output began swaying her hips left and right as she stretched her hip joints.

“ _ Ooooof~ _ ” the Mox mumbled as she swiveled her hips back, forth, too, and fro to warm up her ligaments, “ _ Oooh my goodness~ _ My hips are so very… _ very _ …  _ tight _ .” She glanced back at the flustered mercenary and wrestled back the urge to burst out laughing.

V felt like her Kiroshi optics were about to pop out of her head if she opened her eyes any wider. Even more goosebumps crawled over her skin as she listened to her output talk about her…  _ hips _ . She quickly averted her eyes as she felt her face literally melting.

Judy quickly lifted her hand and bit down on a knuckle as she watched her distressed output. “Mmmm,  _ baaaabe _ ? I might need your assistance at some point to help me…  _ stretch _ . Could use your… _ firm touch _ … Help me become a little more…  _ flexible _ … Would you like that?  _ If you helped me become more… flexible? _ ”

The mercenary did not answer.

She could not answer as she no longer had a face.

The Mox chuckled as she reached forward and grabbed hold of the blankets. She quickly tucked her legs beneath her and rolled back as she yanked the covers backward overtop of their bodies.

She crawled back into her output’s arms and snuggled against the woman who was still averting her gaze. Judy bit her lip again in attempt to not laugh, “Valerie?  _ Mi amor _ ?… Umm… Did’ja  _ hear me _ ? I asked'ya a question.”

The mercenary took a very,  _ very deep _ breath. She slowly turned her head and looked at her output. She took her time to exhale the air as her eyes remained locked onto Judy’s, “… I have this  _ strange feelin’ _ that you were not talkin’ about your  _ hips _ .”

Judy slowly shook her head and quickly blinked her eyes, “W- _ whaaat _ ? What else would I be talkin’ about,  _ mi calabacita _ ? I mean… you  _ saw my hips _ , right? You saw how  _ tight they are _ ?”

V narrowed her eyes, “ _ Ohhhhh yeah _ , I definitely saw your  _ hips _ . Your hips that look already  _ extremely flexible to me _ .”

The Mox tilted her head slightly, “ _ Oh _ ? Do you need to see them  _ again _ ? Maybe,  _ up closer _ ? Get a  _ better view _ ? Because they’re tight.  _ Very _ .  _ Tight _ .”

The merc’s face immediately turned bright red as she forced herself to continue to address the Mox, “So… _ stretchin’ your hips _ … This somethin’ you… uh…  _ somethin’ you actually mean? _ ... Or is  _ stretchin’ _ just somethin’ to ‘ _ rile me up’ _ with?”

Judy’s expression changed.

Now she was the one shyly looking away as her face began to blush.

“Erm…  _ both _ ?” she said softly as she now averted her eyes.

V cocked an eyebrow, confused by her output’s sudden change in demeanor, “Can you… _ clarify what that means? _ ” The merc began to tenderly rake her fingers through the Mox’s hair as she studied her output.

Judy draped her leg back over V’s like she had earlier, and began drawing various shapes on the mercenary’s stomach, “Well… I’ve  _ never stretched my hips _ before… I’m not opposed to trying out a…  _ different workout routine _ in the future… That is if  _ my workout partner  _ was willing to… _ help spot me? _ ” She lightly cleared her throat as she continued drawing, “And as for the ‘ _ rilin’ up part _ ’...  _ my workout partner _ is very,  _ very cute _ when she gets flustered… But, if she doesn’t like it… I won’t fluster her anymore.”

The mercenary’s brows raised up high as she continued to watch her output. This was a side of Judy she hadn’t seen before. This side was timid, shy, and unsure.

She smiled softly as she leaned down, placing a kiss on her output’s head.

“ _ Your workout partner _ doesn’t like gettin’ flustered…” she chuckled as she continued watching the techie, “...but when it comes to her output,  _ she loves gettin’ flustered by her _ .  **Every time** .”

The Mox glanced up at her merc quietly.

V continued to smile, “ _ Your workout partner _ might get shy n’ flustered when it comes to talkin’ ‘bout different…  _ workout routines _ … or… how she  _ feels _ ‘bout...  _ dieting _ ... but that’s because  _ your workout partner _ hasn’t done them either. Either that or has…  _ an embarrassingly small amount of experience _ ...” She narrowed her eyes as she looked away before she looked back at her output with a smile.

“… but, that’s what _your workout partner_ _loves about her output_. She loves that _her output_ isn’t afraid to try new things and is really, _really good_ at makin’ _her workout partner_ become very comfortable, _very fast_ about a lot of stuff,” she said softly as she stroked the techie’s face.

Judy smiled softly as she stopped drawing and raised her hand to lightly scratch the mercenary’s chin.

V chuckled as she slid her hand down and began lightly scratching her output’s back, “Judy… I wanna be able to have  _ a lot of firsts with you _ .  **A lot** . I wanna do everythin’ with you… Thing’s you’ve never done before… things you wanna do or are curious about… I wanna experience so much stuff with you,  _ my love _ .” She leaned forward and kissed Judy’s forehead.

The Mox’s brow scrunched as she watched the merc, “R-really?”

The mercenary smiled, “Of course baby... I wanna create a ‘ _ things we’ve never done before _ ’ list n’ start scribblin’ on a buncha firsts that we’ve accomplished together. N’ even if one of us has done somethin’, it’ll still count as a first for  _ both of us _ .”

The techie smiled more as she tilted her head up and placed a loving kiss on her output’s lips, “ _ I love you.. _ .” 

The mercenary smiled as she returned the sweet kiss, “ _ I love you too. Very, very much… _ ” Her face began to blush as she stared at her output, “Heck, maybe that’s the  _ first thing we can write down _ ... “ 

Judy smiled and nodded as she kissed her output again, “Yes,  _ mi amor _ . ‘ _ Fallin’ in love _ ’ definitely needs to be added to the list.”

V shyly looked away, “And…  _ whelp _ … just gonna go ahead n’  _ throw it out there _ … I am  _ definitely _ … interested in _ spottin’ you _ durin’ your new  _ workout routine _ in the future so we can add another thing to our currently very,  _ very small _ list.”

The techie laughed and smiled, “You’re so  _ cute _ … But, uhm. I have somethin’ we can add to the list right now…  _ If you’re interested _ .”

The merc blinked and looked back at her output with a raised brow, “What?”

The Mox smiled and leaned forward, placing another loving kiss on her output’s lips, “We could add…  _ move into mi calabacita’s apartment _ … to the ‘ _ things we’ve never done before _ ’ list…”

The  mercenary 's eyes widened, "R-really? You,  _ here _ ? I mean, I'm t-totally fine goin’ to your place. Please don't feel like yo----" 

Judy leaned up again and kissed her output, whispering against her lips, "I  **want** to." 

V immediately grinned smugly "I guess size  _ really does matter to you _ , huh?...  _ Duly noted _ ." 

Judy rolled her eyes before giggling, "You're sucha gonk."

The  merc shrugged, "Oh, okay. So, if I were to ever pick up---I dunno. Let's say some  _ workout accessories _ ... I should get only the  _ small n’ light stuff _ . Y’know, for beginners who wanna really,  _ really light workout _ . Okiedokie.  _ Preem _ . Hear ya' loud n' clear, boss."

Judy frowned and raised herself a little higher to look at her  output , "W-wait… I d-didn't… say that." 

The  merc grinned, "Oh? Then what did you say?"

The  Mox purred as she leaned in and nuzzled her  output before whispering in her ear, "What I'm saying is…  _ do the exact opposite. I don’t want a light workout. I wanna workout that’ll make me… sweat. _ " 

V trembled as her eyes fluttered. She knocked her octave several layers lower, " _ Wooaah mama _ ."

Judy laughed and kissed her  output 's cheek, "So.  _ Movin’? _ Do you give me the green light?" 

The merc chuckled as she nodded and nuzzled her output, "Yes. Abso- _fuckin_ -lutely, yes. **_Let's do it_** **.** The sooner the better! Start haulin’ stuff here as soon as you can. I’ll take a look at my schedule n’ see if I can set a day aside to help," she purred before she tilted her head back and yawned loudly. She smacked her lips and groaned as she tilted her head back down with her eyes half-closed. 

Judy laughed and hugged her  output , kissing her cheek again, "Okay,  _ mi calabacita _ . Startin' tomorrow. But for now, I think it's time for bed.”

V nuzzled her output again as she rested her head against Judy’s, “I’m really, really excited, Jude… Wanna fill up our list as fast as possible…”

Judy smiled and nodded as she settled in and closed her eyes, "Me too…  **_Let's do it_ ** **.** " 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: First time ever writing explicit material, so please leave feedback!


End file.
